El tango de Choromi
by Chiaki28
Summary: Pasó una vida dependiendo de sus bondadosas y protectoras manos. Dejo que su identidad se perdiera al moldearse para ser del agrado del mafioso, abandonó hasta su nombre para convertirse en un reemplazo. Pero cuando un misterioso hombre de mirada escarlata amenace con robar su corazón, él tendrá que elegir entre su imperio y lo que conoce como felicidad. KaraChoro/OsoChoro/KaraIchi
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis ternuritas!

Ya sé, que diablos tiene está mina en la cabeza para seguir sacando tantas pendejadas? Lo siento! Pero de verdad quería sacar un fic con temática mafia, y varios de mis contactos me han hablado de Osomatsu rubio que completo el rompecabezas que me faltaba, así que esté es el resultado deforme.

Le dedico el fic a todos los que me dieron esa idea aun sin saberlo, se les quiere.

Bueno, es un capítulo de prueba a ver que salé de esto.

Las pareja que parte de la historia es el KaraChoro, aunque con el paso ya saldrán el OsoChoro y KaraIchi, también tendrá AtsuTodo.

Ni la imagen ni el anime son de mi pertenencia.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Para bailar tango primero se escucha la música. Jamás se trató de la manera en que se hiciera sino de la forma en que se sentía.

Frente a un gigantesco espejo, con gastados y sucios focos plateados alrededor, me acomodo la primera pestaña postiza, justo en el trazo negro que deje con el delineador en plumón, debajo de la sombra verde brillante, resaltando un tenue, aunque atrevido, rubor. Con éxito prosigo hacia la segunda, acomodando mi flequillo para tener mejor visión, inclinándome un poco más cerca sobre lo que pretendía ser mi tocador.

Segundo, se comienza con el abrazo.

Con una expresión neutra paseo mis manos por mi ceñido vestido azul, acomodando las arrugas y las imperfecciones de la tela, metiendo mis pies dentro de esos incómodos, pero llamativos, zapatos rojos de tacón. Y abrazo mi nueva esencia, me aferro a esa femenina y delicada máscara con un centelleo sabor a cereza y un sonrojo casi tan natural que desencajaba con el cuadro. Cuanta inocencia.

Tercero se mantiene una postura perfecta.

Aguanto la respiración al echarme de ese exageradamente dulce perfume, sin dejarme caer a pesar de los parches y las heridas que ahora se encontraban adornando mis pies.

Cuarto, practico los pasos yo solo.

Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa en frente del espejo, ensayo mis diálogos, mis risas, mis movimientos. Todo sea para engatusar, todo sea para facilitarle las cosas a él. Hace años le había obsequiado está maltrecha alma. Estaba perdido.

Y finalmente, cuando estoy listo, practico con mi pareja.

Dejo de ser el simplón Choromatsu para convertirme en la bella y admirada Choromi, ingresando con un suave contorneo de caderas hacia el bar, con una mano siempre en la cintura, alzando el mentón, profesándome orgulloso al ser el centro de las miradas. El centro de su atención.

"Llegas tarde" Todomatsu me agarro del brazo, empujándome hacia la barra, con una expresión de fastidio y arrogancia "Está bien que te tomes tu tiempo para mentalizarte, pero los sujetos han estado esperando desde hace un buen rato"

"Lo lamento" Su ceño se relajó al regresar a su adorable y embustero encanto "No volverá a pasar" Un guion prefabricado de orillas recordadas. Tramposo.

"La segunda mesa del centro" Su aliento sobre mi oreja consiguió que un escalofrío azotará mi columna vertebral, y mis muñecas tiritaran haciendo rechinar mis pulseras "El grupo de idiotas con trajes azules ¿Los ves?" Acomodándome un mechón de la peluca detrás de mi oreja los visualice.

"Se ven bastante comunes" Fue la respuesta que le otorgue al ser incapaz de encontrar algo extraordinario en aquel lastimero cuadro. Aspirantes en lindos trajes nada más "¿Qué es lo que están buscando con Karamatsu?" Patéticos.

"Al parecer ellos se pretenden aliar con la mafia Matsuno" Deforme mi boca, frustrado, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la sonrisa del grupo de novatos. No me dejaría intimidar "Según la información que recolecto Ichimatsu, ellos no tienen nada sospechoso" No me confiaría "Pero ya sabes que no está de más analizarlos en contacto" El de suaves facciones arreglo su camisa rosada y se aliso el delantal de barman, antes de suspirar "Por eso el jefe los mando aquí, hagamos bien nuestro trabajo"

"Solo dame lo que ellos ordenaron" Como si hubiese podido anticipar sus palabras tomé una bandeja dorada con tres finas copas repletas de un líquido azul, burbujeante, con una rodaja de limón incrustada a un costado, y una nota en cursiva al medio "Te luces" Él no río.

"Trata de ser amable para que te den una buena propina, sabes que nunca está de más" Presionando mis pestañas, embriagándome con una gigantesca probada de aire sonreí para comenzar a desfilar hacia la mesa de quienes se habían convertido en nuestro negocio. Debía impresionar.

Abriéndome pasó entre las incandescentes e irregulares luces de colores y los cuerpos extasiados en la pista central, pude vislumbrar de mejor manera al grupo, camuflado bajo las sombras de un clandestino rincón. Ninguno de los tres sujetos me resultó especialmente fornido o amenazante, aun así, cada integrante poseía el logo de su familia bordado en el bolsillo de su traje, y un arma mal escondida amarrada en el cinturón. Su aura de peligro yacía errada e inocente, como un primer amor.

Era casi adorable la manera en que me trataban de intimidar, era algo que me recordaba mi mortalidad.

"Aquí están sus pedidos" Con una lenta reverencia deje las copas sobre la mesa, siendo el protagónico de esas desconcertadas, y un tanto molestas, miradas "Estás las invita el señor Matsuno como muestra de agradecimiento por el interés que pusieron en él"

"Gracias" El joven de al medio, de cabellos negros y lacios tomó la bebida, acabándola con orgullo al instante "Y dígame señorita"

"Choromi" Él rio. Que arrogante.

"¿Tendremos el placer de disfrutar de la compañía de su jefe esta noche?" Apoyando la bandeja sobre mi regazo me limite a negar, permitiendo que mi cabello se desordenara un poco, solamente para volverlo a acomodar "Entonces él nos trajo a este lugar para ignorarlos" Esta rutina ya era prácticamente una obsesión "Es un insulto muy grave" Monótona "Lo sabes" Ajena "¿Cierto?" Pero no tenía el derecho.

"Usted está equivocado" El chico de la izquierda acerco su mano hacia su cinturón, rozando la funda de su arma con la yema de su pulgar "Como ustedes comprenderán por la grandeza que tiene su apellido, él es un hombre bastante ocupado" El grupo frunció las cejas, rabiosos.

"¿Cómo diablos haremos negocios sin él?" Predecibles y ciegos.

"El señor Matsuno solicitó que tratarán conmigo todos los asuntos pendientes" Tan predecibles.

"¿Es así?" El chico de al medio se levantó, quedando a escasos centímetros míos, enseñando una sucia y afilada dentadura, intoxicándome con un aliento a vómito y whisky barato "¿Entonces nos tenemos que rebajar a tratar con la puta de Karamatsu?" Antes de que su mano apretará mis mejillas tomé su muñeca, inmovilizándolo.

"Yo tendría mucho cuidado si fuese usted" Una estruendosa caída irrumpió la música captando las miradas de los comensales en el bar "No debería andar diciendo cosas innecesarias en terreno ajeno" Él líder del grupo clavó sus rodillas en el suelo, con una expresión que goteaba pánico e impotencia, al haberle aplastado un punto de presión en la palma de su mano "En esta clase de mundo no es bueno juzgar por las apariencias"

"Lo entiendo" Con la mandíbula tensa, y las orbes entrecerradas él me empujo para poder acariciarse el brazo, hinchado.

"Por favor entréguele estas muestras de nuestra parte" Uno de los acompañantes del líder me ofreció una modesta maleta gris "Es una prueba de lo que él podría tener si se decide aliar con nosotros" Sin un atisbo de interés, ni vestigio de temor, me limite a tomar la encomienda.

"Pensaré si vale la pena hacerlo" Con indiferencia me gire en la punta de mis pies, con el borde del tacón, para regresar a la barra con el rechinar de los zapatos en contra de las baldosas haciendo contraste con la música. Sinfonía divina.

Cuando mi mirada se entrelazo con la satisfecha expresión de Todomatsu me permití volver a respirar, abandonando por un fugaz instante el rol que se me forzaba a tomar. Choromatsu era un chico inseguro y temeroso, vacilante, recio, tosco, una presa muerta para esté mundo sin moral. Choromi, por otro lado, era intrépida y temeraria, coqueta, agresiva. Cuando ella estaba en su trabajo no había tiempo para pensar, ni para fallar.

A veces se me olvidaba recordar mi identidad.

"Lo pusiste en su lugar" Con una suave unión entre sus dedos, él me pidió abrir la maleta sobre la barra, haciendo crujir la reluciente base de cristal "Que decepcionante" Balbuceo al apreciar varios modelos de pistolas glocks, de distintos calibres y colores "Se nota a kilómetros que son piratas" Un bonito envase, un trasfondo inútil "Que pérdida de tiempo" Igual que yo.

"Le informaré al jefe cuando mi turno se acabe" La sonrisa que ese angelical rostro dibujo heló mi sangre. Él sabía manipular.

"¿Por qué hablas de él con tanta formalidad?" Una tonada de encanto con unos acordes envenenados.

"No sé a qué te refieres" El más bajo me golpeo en el hombro con un coqueto mohín. Aterrador "Anda, si son pareja desde hace tanto" Pude percibir como mis mejillas ardieron y las piernas me temblaron "Debe ser divertido tener al mafioso más poderoso como protector"

"No lo es" Ese melancólico pensamiento tan solo escapó, las grietas en mi máscara "Además los dos creemos que es mejor que yo permanezca en el anonimato" Todomatsu inflo sus mofletes de manera infantil "Si las personas supieran lo que soy no se dejarían analizar con tanta facilidad en el bar de prueba" Tan torpe e inofensivo "Perderíamos nuestra más grande ventaja" Un seductor engaño.

"Eso ya lo sé" Él apoyo su rostro sobre su mano, decepcionado "Solo no me parece justo que te falten el respeto de esa manera cuando estas sobre todas estas ratas"

"Trabas del oficio" Me limite a responder acomodando mis caderas sobre la orilla de metal de la barra "Creo que deberías regresar a tu labor, hay un sujeto que te está mirando demasiado" Cuando esas orbes rosáceas se voltearon su cara se tiño de escarlata y sus manos fueron guías del pánico.

"Ese imbécil ha venido cada noche de la última semana para hablar conmigo sin querer nada en realidad" Intentando sostener los cristales de su orgullo, bufó "Me irrita que el idiota se meta en estas cosas" Hasta el diablo a veces podía ser transparente.

"Pues él parece ansioso por hablarte" El más bajo con resignación se dirigió hacia el hombre de perfectos y pulcros cabellos castaños, enfundado con un elegante traje negro "Interesante" Musite sin lograr contener una risilla ante el grito que mi cómplice arrojo por un descarado piropo.

Apoyando ambos codos sobre la base de vidrio busque al grupo de hombres, quienes colérico murmuraban y me fulminaban con una obscena mueca de rencor. Estaba tan acostumbrado. Lastimero.

Cuando esta ruleta rusa comenzó yo supe que no iba a tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme al lado de Karamatsu, que mis piernas se quebrarían y mi cordura se perdería, porque mi corazón era demasiado frágil para someterlo al mundo del acero y el óxido, es por eso que me decidí esconder entre la maleza de mis sueños y fundir en esta contradictoria personalidad. Un precioso cuadro de una muñeca despedazada y temeraria, alguien que no se quebrantaba por ser arrojada hacia las llamas, ni reclamaba al tener que pagar con sus lágrimas las deudas de alguien más.

Y, aunque me enfermaba hasta inundar el estómago de nauseas, el tener los tobillos anclados a este mugriento lugar, a esos zafiros les debía mi maltrecho cuerpo, hace años ya les había vendido mi alma, y ahora ellos se alimentaban de una apasionada relación repleta de destrucción e hipocresía firmada con sangre. Algo que nos carcomía, y nos mataba. Ya lo sabía.

Pero cuando comencé a amar a Karamatsu perdí mi último vestigio de voluntad.

"Oye bonita" Negando con la cabeza contemple a un muchacho de tonta sonrisa acomodándose a mi lado, sin tener la intención de respetar mi espacio personal "¿Te molestaría servirme algo?"

"No será problema" Él se quitó el gorro de su capucha negra para revelar un rebelde y lacio cabello rubio "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Ocultando una mirada inyectada por el carmín.

"Tu cerveza más barata estará bien" Ladeando la cabeza, sin mirarlo al destapar una botella fría y nueva, vertiéndola en una elegante jarra, reí. Fue un buen intento.

"¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a este lugar solo para tomarte esta porquería?" Su sonrisa filosa me erizo la piel "¿Esto que puedes encontrar hasta en una estación de gasolina?" Había _algo_ en sus orbes escarlatas que no lograba descifrar. Inquietante.

"Tengo costumbres extrañas" Él, con un profundo y largo sorbo vacío el contenido de la jarra, altanero "Y dime preciosa" No me gustaba "¿Qué haces en esté lugar?" Acomode mis codos sobre la barra agradeciendo aquel muro de cristal. Él me hacía sentir expuesto.

"Tengo turnos como mesera" Su aliento a tabaco y alcohol rozó mi nariz, calentándola "No soy alguien muy importante en el bar, solo una asistente más" Él tenía una chispa de misterio y adicción. Mezcla de peligro y seducción.

"¿No?" Sus manos se acercaron a mi cuello jugueteando con mi collar "Este es el emblema de la mafia Matsuno" Recorriendo con sus dedos el dije de oro que Karamatsu me regalo para acariciar mi clavícula "¿Me equivoco?" Electrizándome.

"Este es territorio bajo su protección" Las manos del chico envolvieron las mías, descaradas "Todos los empleados debemos usar el logo en algún lugar" Seductoras "Y agradecería que no se tomará tanta confianza conmigo" Tan atractivas, tan infantil.

"¿Por qué tantas barreras para hablar?" Él se levantó de su asiento, acercándome, apoyando sus manos sobre la parte desnuda de mi espalda, descendiendo hacia mi cintura "Podríamos pasar un buen rato si me lo permitieras" Con la sangre hirviendo de cólera, y el carácter burbujeando tomé el cuello de su poleron, zarandeándolo.

"Escúchame idiota, sino dejas de dar vueltas y me dices lo que estás buscando en este lugar te partiré esa estúpida sonrisa hasta dejarla sin dientes" Mi respuesta consiguió que él abriera la mandíbula al compás de su mirada "No me provoques más" Engatusado "¿Entendido?" Intoxicado.

"Ya, ya, me descubriste" El de hebras rubias extendió ambas manos en seña de paz, incitándome a liberarlo de su agarre "Tienes carácter, eso me gusta" Rodeé los ojos sin molestarme en camuflar mi fastidio.

"¿Vas a hablar o tendré que llamar al guardia?"

"Cantaré sí es para ti" Él golpeo mi nariz con ternura antes de llevarse el dedo índice sobre la boca, un gesto bastante estúpido "Por una chica como tú haría lo que sea" Pero, aun así, un tanto encantador.

"¡Seguridad!" Él apoyo sus palmas sobre mis labios, acordando toda distancia que nos pudiese imponer la barra del bar.

"Escuche que en este local se podía contactar al señor Matsuno" Un choque eléctrico me azotó al ser envuelto por el aroma de su perfume "Sé que son rumores del bajo mundo" Barato y varonil "Pero parecieron ser verdad" Menta, almizcle y un toque de arrogancia.

"No creo que tengas asuntos reales que tratar con él, no pareces ser su tipo de compañero" Él contrario al percatarse de nuestra cercanía lucio repentinamente apenado "Por lo que me será imposible facilitarte el contacto"

"Por favor, preciosa" Mi mandíbula se deformo del asco cuando él acaricio mi mentón "Solo quiero que le pases mi tarjeta, no es mucho pedir" Su tacto no me gustaba "¿O sí?" Porque de alguna manera se sentía bien. Una dulce agonía descubierta cual inocente roce.

"De hecho sí es mucho trabajo" Cual mago él saco de su manga un pequeño trozo de papel blanco con un número y un apodo escrito "Sera mejor que desista de una vez señor Osomatsu" Él chillo con satisfacción al haber pronunciado su nombre.

"Créeme que le interesará hablar conmigo" Esos intensos ojos escarlatas desprendieron chispas y adrenalina antes de sacar un par de billetes y dejarlos sobre el mostrador "Tengo información que será muy beneficiosa para ambos, podemos ser una buena alianza"

"Todos los idiotas dicen lo mismo" El más alto tomó mi mano entre las suyas antes de depositar un galante y descarado beso en está.

"Aún no conoces a este idiota, preciosa"

"Deja de decir eso, me repugnas" Él se mordió el labio, sin dejarme de someter con esa profunda ojeada jamás "Todavía puedo llamar a seguridad" Él lograba que un nudo naciera en mi garganta y me atragantará con las palabras, él borraba la ilusión de Choromi para alabar a la miseria que yo era en realidad.

"Es curioso que yo te de asco porque tú me intrigas" Lo detestaba "No será el último encuentro que tendremos"

"Desearía que fuese así" Musite viendo como su figura desaparecía entre las luces del bar y los cuerpos juveniles danzando en el lugar "Que fastidio"

A diario tenía que lidiar con idiotas de ego inflado y fortuna exagerada, después de todo era mi trabajo el filtrar el tipo de hombres que se reunían con Karamatsu, no obstante, la clase de atmósfera que rodeaba a ese muchacho; tan enigmática y altanera, esa sigilosa mirada, y esa tajante, pero, ridícula sinceridad, era novedoso. Tan ajeno que dolía hasta corroer la piel, colándose por las áreas vulnerables de mi mente, envenenándome con un desodorante que ya debió vencer. Tentándome al cubrirme los ojos con el pecado.

"Osomatsu" Repetí jugueteando con su tarjeta, percibiendo como mi labio tiritaba sin razón al su nombre invocar.

De seguro era otro patán sin un plan.

De seguro él buscaba alardear.

Seguro era igual a los demás.

Lleve mi mano hacia el escote de mi vestido, mordiéndome el labio, centrando mi atención en una mancha de jarabe en el suelo del bar. Sí estoy tan convencido de mi sentido común y mi habilidad para juzgar en un rápido atisbo ¿Por qué me siento tan vacilante?

"¡Choromi!" La voz de Totty se escuchó insegura y forzada "¿Puedes atender el resto de las mesas por mí?" Al ver que él había sido atrapado por los fuertes brazos del hombre elegante me limite a asentir, marcando un nuevo tempo en mi tango con el rechinar de los tacones rojos.

El resto de la noche me dedique a servirle a los fieles clientes del imperio con un genuino mohín de gusto y emoción, guiando en retiradas ocasiones mis pestañeos hacia la mesa de lo que pretendía ser una naciente alianza. De ninguna manera permitiría que esos inútiles lo hundieran.

" _Tengo miedo Choromatsu"_ No consentiría que le hicieran daño a ese atardecer en una mirada _"Estoy aterrado"_ A esa explosión de compasión en un despedazado corazón _"Porque creo que me he enamorado"_ No mientras la decisión estuviese entre mis manos.

Cuando hasta el último foco del bar tintineo, y la oscuridad fue lo único que se coló por los amplios ventanales del local, un auto de ventanas polarizadas y pintura negra me pasó a recoger, con un hombre de cansada expresión, desaliñada apariencia y orbes expectantes al mando del vehículo. Bendita rutina.

"Te ves más demacrado que de costumbre" Aunque trate de bromear él me regreso un chasquido de lengua y un gélido brutal "¿Pasó algo?" Si no estuviese acostumbrado a ese estoico carácter podría haber profesado leer un atisbo de dolor en sus amatistas "¿Ichimatsu?"

"No es nada que importe en realidad" Incomodo, me alise el vestido en el asiento del copiloto, intentando despegar mi mirada de sus finas facciones, sin tener éxito. Él era un enigma latiente. Peligroso y bello.

Desde que las puertas de la mafia se abrieron para mí él ha estado al lado de Karamatsu, apoyándolo cual segunda mano, sosteniéndolo en sus errores a pesar de su agresiva relación. Soy incapaz de respirar en el ambiente profundo que ellos entrelazan o de comprender sus intenciones con una sencilla ojeada. Esa relación es especial. Dolorosamente hermosa. Tristemente platónica.

"¿Cómo eran los hombres que querían hacer el trato con Kusomatsu?" Una diminuta sonrisa nació entre mis mejillas al escuchar ese apodo. La tensión se relajó "¿Se veían decentes al menos?" Quizás esté mal presentimiento tan solo sea una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

"Unos simples estafadores" Deje caer mi codo junto a la ventana, golpeando el vidrio con mis pulseras "No valían la pena ni para entrevistar"

"Es una lástima" Ichimatsu no removió su atención del camino "Si no encontramos rápido un proveedor decente vamos a estar en serios problemas" No fue necesario hacerlo para contemplar el rostro de la sinceridad. En él había un toque cautivador.

"¿Salió mal la reunión con la mafia del Norte?" Él suspiro, apretando con intensidad el manubrio, haciendo al plástico crujir.

"Los malditos nos vendieron" Esa fue la primera mirada que intercambiamos en la noche, confidenciada bajo las estrellas "Nosotros ya estábamos preparados para desligarnos de ellos, pero no para una traición" ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido este hombre para tener las cuencas así de vacías? ¿Cuántas heridas más piensa que será capaz de soportar?

"¿Cómo está él?" Su sonrisa, tan filosa y toxica, inflamo mi piel.

"Jodido hasta la médula" El amor es extraño.

"Hay veces en que pareces disfrutar de ello" Él de cabellos despeinados se estaciono frente a la gigantesca mansión, deteniendo el motor del auto "De fastidiarlo"

"Lo hago, porque somos buenos amigos" Hubo algo en esa pronunciación que no me convención, como si las palabras hubiesen sido escupidas con ira y desdén "Alguien lo debe molestar" Como si me estuviesen recriminando por un poder que no clamé.

"¿De verdad fue todo lo que ocurrió?" Ichimatsu desvió su nuca hacia la palanca de cambios, forzando su mandíbula "¿Sabes? Somos algo así como amigos después de tantos años" Mi mano, tímida y trémula, se acercó a la suya "Me lo podrías confiar" Que patética petición.

"Señorita Choromi" Él aparto con furia, arañando la palanca, su palma "No querrá hacer esperar al grandísimo idiota que debe estar impaciente en su habitación" El suspiro que escapó de su garganta salió tan amargo y ácido "No pierdas el tiempo preocupándote por una basura como yo" Una mezcla que lo pareció quemar.

"Yo" Ichimatsu no me volvió a mirar más.

"Creo que le vendría bien tu consuelo" Su rostro lucio tan melancólico y avejentado bajo los focos de la luna "Eres su pareja" Arrepentido, huraño "Es tu trabajo" Pero a la vez, tan asustado "No permitas que alguien más te lo quite" Desearía poder hacer algo más con ese goteante dolor.

"Tú" Pero, no podía "Está bien" No sabía cómo "Gracias por haberme traído" Finalmente murmullé bajándome del vehículo, incrustando los zapatos en medio de un camino de piedras hacia la entrada a lo que pretendía que fuese mi hogar.

Debajo de la intensa luz del candelabro de cristal, entre los elegantes cuadros con detalles cobrizos y los pilares de marfil subí las extensas escaleras color hueso, raspando con la punta de mis dedos el barandal hasta llegar a la gigantesca habitación al final del pasillo en el segundo piso. Nuestros aposentos.

Acomodándome los pechos falsos dentro del vestido, toque la puerta recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Cuando mi presencia se hizo notoria en el lugar, su sonrisa; tan cansada, y, aun así, amigable me derrumbo. Era todo.

"Ichimatsu me contó lo que pasó" El rostro del mafioso se adornó de una cálida luz bajo el nombre de su único amigo "Lamento mucho que hayan acabado de esta manera, ya encontraremos una forma de salir" El más alto caminó hacia mi lado, apoyando sus grandes y protectoras manos entre mis caderas.

"Eso ya no importa" Las piernas me tiritaron cuando él dejo caer su nuca sobre mi hombro "No quiero seguir pensando en negocios" Con un tacto endeble y apenado lo consolé, acariciando su formada espalda sobre esa camisa ya manchada. Era un chiste satírico el estar acostumbrado a los chorros escarlatas.

"¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber sobre los hombres del maletín?" Él acomodo sus labios en contra de mi cuello como respuesta.

"No" Electrizándome

"No sé cómo puedes liderar esto" Embriagándome "Sí estas tan cansado deberías ir a dormir" Seduciéndome en un vacío amor, cuyo final ya parecía estar tatuado en piedra y brea. Con el tacto de la hoz.

"Te eche tanto de menos" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis hombros, jalando el tirante izquierdo de mi vestido, rozando con sus dientes aquel lugar "Me hiciste mucha falta Choromi"

"¡Oye!" Me mordí los labios al liberar un excitado jadeo siendo víctima y esclavo de un travieso mordisco "Compórtate como un adulto, maldición"

"En estos momentos lo único que me importa, es estar contigo" El otro tirante de mi vestido cayo, dejándome expuesto ante su hambrienta y sedienta expresión "¿Qué es eso?" Karamatsu con un gesto de boca me apunto hacia la tarjeta de aquel irruptor.

"Alguien te quiere conocer" Con un movimiento lento y sensual, el más alto se retiró la corbata para comenzar a abrirse la camisa "¿No vas a prestar atención?" Mi rostro ardió en un infierno cuando él atrapo mi oreja entre sus dientes.

"En la mañana lo podemos hablar, my love" Sus manos ya se encontraban paseando por mi vientre descaradas, cuando fui consciente del crujir del colchón "Está noche pertenéceme solamente a mí" Fue lo que musito antes de fundirnos en un apasionado y húmedo beso.

Y aunque el dulce veneno de sus labios me consoló mientras apretaba las sabanas en un infinito bamboleo en la habitación, a pesar de ser acunado hasta que se hicieron presentes los primeros rayos del amanecer, y ser protegido por una intensa y dulce respiración, cada vez que nuestras miradas se fusionaban presentía que no era a mí a quien Karamatsu deseaba.

Que esos cándidos zafiros se habían sellado, privándome del contenido de su corazón.

Y aunque está danza era un lento cortejo de coquetería y seducción, sabía que él no la estaba practicando con quien era Choromatsu.

El tango era de Choromi, y yo me vendería por usar aquel lugar.

* * *

Su usted ha llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer esta deformidad XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amores mios!

Primero, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! De verdad imagine que esta mutación sería brutalmente ignorada y fue lindo ver que a algunos si les gusto, enserio, gracias.

En segundo, me demore porque finalmente tengo escritos todos mis fics, así que actualizare uno diario, empezando y acabando por esté, porque me inspire más fácil con él.

Tercero, Choromatsu no narra todo el fic, pero si los primeros tres capítulos, solo para que sepan.

Mil gracias!

* * *

El tango es un baile escrito sobre los vestigios de la seducción y el auge de la coquetería, en donde se desprenden chispas con una mirada, y se tienta al diablo en un lento bamboleo de caderas. Es convertirse en el centro del cortejo y entregarse con el corazón aun ardiendo en llamas. Perecer en aroma ajeno, besar sin poder tocar. Siempre me atrajo esa clase de seguridad entre las parejas, fue algo que ambicione poder tener con el alma con la que me fundiría, no obstante, muy tarde me percate de lo negro que puede ser esté juego de despecho y atracción.

"Ya deja eso" Me regañe, inclinándome sobre su colchón, separándome de su desnudo y fornido torso, contemplándolo "Nada sacas con reprendértelo otra vez" Musite acariciándome la frente, buscando la peluca y el vestido azul tirado en algún lugar del cuarto.

Con una melancolía goteante repasé a Karamatsu; con el pecho fuerte y bien trabajado, el cabello húmedo y despeinado, sus manos apretando ligeramente mis dedos, sus labios entre abiertos, de facciones varoniles, y cicatrices aún más atractivas. Me debería profesar afortunado al tenerlo resguardando mis pretensiones y cortejos. Su compañía debería ser una oda al goce en lugar de a la ironía.

Pero….

" _Me he enamorado de quien no puedo tener"_ No es así.

Que cruel puede ser el destino. Que caprichosa se escuda la muerte.

"¿Cuándo despertaste?" Su voz, atropellada y torpe por los primeros rayos del amanecer, captó mi atención, junto con su ceño fruncido "My love" Era lindo que él se esforzase por batallar en contra de su mal humor.

"No hace mucho" Más dulce de lo que alguien como yo podría llegar a merecer.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Él se acomodó sobre el respaldo de su gigantesca cama, acorralándome "Luces más pensativo que de costumbre" Sometiéndome.

"Estupideces mías" Sus ojos, tan intensos como el cielo, tan profundos cual mar, me atraparon "Quiero ayudarte" Estaba hipnotizado "Hacer más que atender un simple bar, travestido" Tan ciego como enamorado.

"Choromatsu" Mi nombre escapó amargo, al igual que su tacto sobre mi mejilla "Entiendes la razón por la que no te quiero arriesgar ¿Cierto?" A pesar de esa tosca y frustrada mueca, sus caricias fueron tiernas y gentiles "No me puedo permitir que pasé lo de la última vez" Él era una divergencia recitada en lo humano "I´m sorry" Tan bello.

"Ya lo sé" Sus labios rozaron con timidez, los míos "Pero" Tan destructivo.

"Además, Choromi es una pieza clave para mi imperio" Ahí estaba otra vez "Sin ella no podríamos averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de mis aliados, ni investigarlos antes de las juntas para cerrar los tratos" Un guion tan cotidiano como el respirar "Deberías darte más crédito con esa actuación" Una farsa convertida en sueño. Patético.

"Kusomatsu" Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, el rostro de Ichimatsu se deformó en desagrado y cólera ante nuestra comprometedora posición "Yo" Su lengua se enredó "Ya llegaron los hombres con los que tienes la primera reunión, arréglate rápido, infeliz" Hubo algo; tal vez un atisbo de pena, quizás de dolor en su voz, que no me convenció.

"Ichimatsu, my boy" El nombrado no se atrevió a verlo hacia la cara "Entretenlos un rato, por favor" ¿No es cruel aquel que engaña con falsa inocencia? ¿No es más cruel el cubrirse con esa venda?

"Como usted lo desee" Con una reverencia irónica y una mirada que desprendía rencor "Su majestad" Él se retiró.

Karamatsu a pesar de tener un gigantesco corazón podía llegar a ser alguien muy hiriente. Muy indiferente con él.

"¿De casualidad my kitty no te dijo lo que le pasó?" Está era la brutalidad de lo que se forjó, condenándose en un lazo de eterna amistad "Él ha estado actuando muy raro desde hace un par de días" Él mafioso apoyo su rostro sobre la palma de su mano "I'm worry" Era tan especial la clase de muecas que él pintaba al pensar en él. Tan especial que él jamás lo sabría.

"No tuvimos tiempo para hablar anoche" Él se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia su gigantesco y exagerado armario "Tal vez le deberías prestar más atención a los mensajes que no te dice" Él alzo una ceja, confundido "Ichimatsu no es una persona expresiva con lo que le molesta, ya deberías habértelas ingeniado para leerlo" Tan idiota.

"Lo intento" Insuficiente "Sería más fácil si él fuese tan abierto como lo eres tú conmigo"

"Como Choromi lo es, querrás decir" Esas orbes azules centellaron al escuchar el nombre de mi alter ego. Una bonita muñeca con la cual él podía jugar.

"Es lo mismo" No lo era.

Cuando me ponía aquella peluca verde, ese ceñido y sensual vestido azul, con un par de zapatos rojos y pantimedias, dejaba de ser aquel tímido y aterrado chico; aquel marcado en una solitaria noche de Julio, aquel que se perdió en un mar de lágrimas de impotencia y apunto el gatillo contra su propia cabeza. Cuando la veía a ella en frente de un quebrajado espejo de cristal, me dejaba de torturar con un pasado que ya no soy capaz de arreglar. Melancólico.

"Cuando estés listo para salir, Ichimatsu te orientará con los grupos que tendrás que vigilar en el bar" Encogiendo mis piernas sobre las sabanas acomodé mis codos encima de mis rodillas, rodando los ojos "Procura memorizar bien sus rostros"

"No soy un novato" Él rio, acelerando el ritmo de mi corazón "Ya lárgate a tu reunión, no puedes abusar de la buena voluntad de tu mano derecha por siempre" Karamatsu, ya vestido con una camisa azul y un pantalón sencillo de tela negra, se sentó al frente mío. Tan tonto.

"Tú" Sus dedos rozaron mis pómulos, descendiendo hacia mis hombros "Eres mi mano derecha" Su aliento a menta y tabaco me sedujo "No lo dudes jamás" Invitándome a danzar en ese sofocante carnaval.

"Karamatsu" Sus labios hicieron presión sobre mi cuello, saboreándolo.

"Mi bella Choromi" Ya no sabía cuál era mi identidad.

"Solo lárgate" Le murmuré entregándole una palmada en la espalda, con una sonrisa rota y una mirada ya practicada "Nos veremos en la tarde" Con esas palabras el más alto se separó, revolviéndome el cabello y despidiéndose con un beso que la distancia encadeno. Saliendo de la habitación.

Esto estaba mal. Nos estábamos engañando.

Cuando Karamatsu me encontró en medio de la tormenta, con las rodillas cansadas y las manos heridas, él me ofreció ocultarme bajo una nueva identidad, me acogió en su hogar sin que le tuviese algo con que pagar. Él me tuvo paciencia, me irrigo con cariño y pasión, fue tierno y desinteresado; una labor que nunca le correspondió. Una historia cuyo final él alteró con una peluca y un par de pechos falsos.

Sin saberlo él me convirtió en su muñeca favorita, en el adorno que él usaba para presentarle mercancía a los imperios hacia los que él se trataba de dar a respetar, en la dama de compañía más deseada, en una figura ambicionada. Él me convirtió en la chica bonita, de buenas curvas, y carácter fiero que no pudo moldear en un averno amatista. Él mis hilos ató cuando se rindió en una mueca llena de sarcasmo y bipolaridad con quien debió ser su verdadero amor.

" _¿No te gustaría iniciar de nuevo?"_ Cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron, con el sonido de la lluvia en contra del pavimento y el sabor a oxido en la garganta _"¿No quieres tener una nueva oportunidad?"_ Yo lo supe.

Me había vendido.

"Perdón por interrumpir tu nada" La voz de Ichimatsu me sacó de mi ensoñación, dirigiendo mi ojeada hacia la puerta "Pero ya tengo todo listo para la siguiente faceta del bar, por si te interesa" Mi rostro ardió cuando sus dientes se asomaron, divertidos, debajo de su labio superior "Parece que fue intenso tu encuentro de anoche"

"¡Ya voy! ¡No tienes que hablar sobre eso!" Con la sabana me cubrí el pecho, frustrado "¡Dame un par de minutos y estoy afuera!"

"Era lo que quería escuchar" El hombre de traje blanco, y camisa morada desapareció de la habitación, con un ligero portazo.

Sí él pudiese ser más honesto con sus emociones no habríamos llegado a estos extremos.

" _¿Amarlo? ¡No me jodas!"_ Pero aquí estamos.

Muy tercos para dar marcha atrás, muy orgulloso para aceptar el error. Es el papel que a ambos nos tocó, bajo las luces del reflector. Amor en rojo.

Con un suspiro nervioso me levante del colchón, tomando las cosas esparcidas por el suelo del cuarto para asearme y arreglarme lo más rápido que mi practica me permitió. Mis piernas tiritaron al volverse a parar sobre la aguja del tacón, las ampollas en mis dedos me hicieron presión, advirtiéndome del desgaste a las que las estaba sometiendo. El maquillaje me ardió. Era el precio para vivir en el valle de las muñecas. Era el precio para comprar lo que él esperaba en que me convirtiera.

Cuando salí de los aposentos del mafioso mi cómplice me estaba esperando con un par de carpetas encima de la mesa de la sala de reunión, y una mueca que goteaba fastidio y frustración. Sus manos se cruzaron sobre su pecho cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su labio se abrió sin dejar que el sonido escapará para finalmente bufar, centrándose en la ventana del balcón. Orgulloso.

"Lamento la demora" Él no me ofreció un vistazo como respuesta "No fue mi intensión" Ni una mísera señal de atención "Yo"

"Ahórratelas" Tan poco sincero "No tenemos tiempo para esta clase de tonteras al haber perdido a nuestra más grande oportunidad" Me pregunto sí él se tragará su propia farsa "Ponte a trabajar" Sí éramos igual.

"Claro" Él de cabello despeinado deslizo los folios sobre la mesa, revelando varías fotografías de hombres de poco agraciadas facciones y toscas cicatrices.

"Kusomatsu quiere que vigiles a las dos bandas que invitó hacia el bar este fin de semana" Sus largos y finos dedos azotaron contra la imagen de un chico de aspecto inocente y jovial "Estamos pensando seriamente en aliarnos con uno de ellos, así que nos conviene tener toda la información" Mi atención se centró en la particular expresión de la fotografía "El logo de Míster flagg es la bandera incrustada en medio de la nuca, no te será complicado diferenciarlos cuando lleguen al local"

"No" Me mordí el labio sin importarme el haber corrido mi lápiz labial "Eso no es lo que me preocupa"

"¿Entonces?" Ichimatsu se inclinó sobre la mesa, haciendo crujir la base de cristal "Es raro verte vacilar" No lo era.

"Creo que nos estamos precipitando demasiado para meter a alguien en nuestro negocio" Nuestras miradas se conectaron, desprendiendo electricidad "Hemos llegado hasta este punto porque somos precavidos con quienes aceptamos" De su boca escapó un suspiro. Pequeño y melancólico; casi aterrado.

"Explícaselo a tu novio el idiota" Él se apartó de las carpetas, dándome la espalda "Me gustaría tener todo listo antes de que llegase Jyushimatsu" Mintiéndome "Debe estar cansado con la última y larga misión, no será lindo dejarle más carga" Mintiéndose.

"Ichimatsu" El nombrado volteo la nuca, suavemente, con temor a descubrirse en mis orbes "Si tú pudieses ser más claro con él" Sus cejas se fruncieron, su boca se deformo "Él entendería" Más esas mejillas teñidas.

"Creo que nada de eso importa ya" No me pudieron engatusar "Perdí ante una grandiosa persona" No lo había hecho "Y lo mejor para la estabilidad de la mafia es que yo pueda avanzar" Sus ojos esquivaron los míos, conteniendo un sinfín de pena y frustración "Ya no sacamos nada hablando del tema"

"Pero"

"Kusomatsu va enserio contigo, compórtate a la altura" Mis puños se apretaron sobre las carpetas de la mesa, conteniendo el incesante lloriqueo de un muchacho aterrado, maquillándolo con los ojos de una bailarina de burdel "En un par de semanas ya te enteraras del verdadero significado de mis palabras" Él me esquivo "Felicidades de antemano" Apartándose hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el piso inferior "Has bien tu trabajo"

"Choromi lo puede manejar" Su risa, tan sarcástica "Siempre lo puede hacer" Me paralizo.

"Yo estaba hablando con Choromatsu" Tramposo "Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de tu identidad" Fue lo que bramo antes de desaparecer entre un mundo tejido por las sombras y el engaño. Abandonándome con impresiones en contra de las que me fue imposible luchar.

Cuando trate de renacer entre barros y cenizas, con el sonido del revólver cual latido, el aroma de la pólvora, y la sensación de la sangre escurriendo entre mis dedos, fue él quien me levanto. Fue Ichimatsu él que se aseguró de que mantuviese mi cordura y me acuno bajo su ala, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, a pesar de la amargura en que se fundió nuestra amistad. Estoy en deuda con él. Y me lastima el no podérsela pagar.

Traidor.

"Concéntrate" Me animé tomando asiento en frente de las carpetas, cruzando una de mis piernas sobre la otra, viendo el comienzo de la liga negra que la adornaba "Hagamos esto rápido y fácil" Continúe.

Esbozando una lista con las posibles consecuencias de nuestros imperios, anotando las falencias en el historial de los sujetos y el nivel de confianza, pasé la tarde en aquella habitación, esforzándome por subir en su escala de devoción, por hacer que Choromi fuese grande e indispensable en su corazón. Farsa.

Cuando el día se tiño de escarlata, y mi mano cayo acalambrada encima de la base de cristal, hinchada de tanto escribir, me permití vislumbrar mi trabajo; pulcro, responsable, meticuloso, y, aun así, insuficiente. Yo era mediocre, no encajaba en aquel resplandeciente lugar.

"Muy mal" Suspire antes de sentir como un par de manos cubrían mis ojos de manera traviesa y el paisaje del lugar se opacaba.

"¿Puedes decirme quién soy?" Cada rincón de mi alma se intoxico con el aroma de su perfume, mis pies se removieron, ansiosos, contra las baldosas del suelo ante la sensación de su aliento en contra de mi cuello. Seductor.

"Karamatsu, esa voz también es dolorosa" Mis palmas se apoyaron sobre las suyas, sus dedos juguetearon entre mis pestañas "No te sale el pretender" Galante.

"¿No?" Un azoté eléctrico ahondo en mi sangre ante el roce de sus dientes contra mi clavícula "Tienes razón" El rostro me ardió bajo el atrevido tacto de su lengua, saboreando mi desnuda piel. Una impresión adictiva, un cosquilleo en el estómago tan singular.

"Ya, enserio" Cuando traté de apartarlo, al sentir el agarre más tenso, supe que algo andaba mal "¿Karamatsu?"

"Dijiste que eras una mesera más en el bar" Una aterciopelada y coqueta voz murmuro aquellas palabras antes de morder mi oreja "Pero aquí estas" La sangre me hirvió en una agradable tortura al sentir sus dedos bajando por la abertura de mi espalda "En la casa del mafioso más importante, tentándome a simple vista" Que adictiva y peligrosa alucinación "Posando con ese bonito rostro solo para mí" Descarado "Traviesa" Reaccione.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!" Con un rápido y furioso golpe lo aparté, siendo testigo por primera vez de esa egocéntrica mirada "¡¿Qué clase de pervertido se mete en casa ajena?!"

"No te parecías quejar hace un par de minutos, Choromi" Mis tacones hicieron eco en la mansión al bajarme de la silla, encarándolo "Es curioso, porque incluso lo pareciste llegar a disfrutar"

"Es suficiente, llamaré a seguridad" Su mano apretó con fuerza mi muñeca. Fue un agarre tímido y asustado, aun así, se llevó cada una de mis fuerzas. Él lo sabía hacer.

"Soy un invitado de Karamatsu" Al elevar una de mis cejas él prosiguió "Esta mañana recibí una llamada de él pidiéndome una explicación sobre el aporte que tenía planificado para su compañía" Una ilusión quedó flotando en esa mirada "Supongo que le debí interesar para que me llamará a mí y a mi jefe a una reunión de emergencia"

"¿Esperas que te crea eso?" Sus dedos rozaron debajo de mi mentón, coquetos.

"¿Cómo más estaría en este lugar, preciosa?" Su aliento a tabaco y alcohol era exquisitamente encantador "Si son la mafia más poderosa ya debería estar muerto, si esto fuese un atentado"

"Supongo que tienes razón" No baje mi guardia al ser recorrido con una hambrienta mueca "¿Necesitas algo conmigo?" Él se relamió los labios, divertido "¿Por qué no estás hablando de negocios con él?"

"De hecho, si tengo asuntos contigo" Osomatsu tomó asiento en mi mesa de trabajo, invitándome con un gesto de labios a acomodarme junto a él "Quiero saber más de ti" Él se removió las hebras rubias sobre sus ojos "Hermosa" Seductor.

"No hay mucho en la vida de una simple camarera" Con el corazón sesgado en un ingenuo palpitar me apoye a su lado "Mi compañía es del agrado del señor Matsuno, es por eso que a veces trabajo en su hogar" Los dedos del más alto repasaron mis labios, omitiendo mis gestos de fastidio, y las palabras que en mi garganta fallecieron sin revelar.

"Esa boca es demasiado dulce para andar con mentiras" Su mano se acomodó detrás de mi peluca, acariciando la parte posterior de mi oreja "No me gustaría que nos llevásemos de esta manera" Parpadeé, atónito, cuando él apareció con una rosa roja en mano.

"Que truco de magia más barato" Bufe consintiendo que él la acomodara a un costado de mi flequillo "Patético"

"No es un truco" Él satisfecho recorrió mi mentón "No si crees en él"

"¿Qué es lo que estás buscando de verdad Osomatsu?" El nombrado rebalso satisfacción al haberlo reconocido "No nos sobra el tiempo en este lugar" Arrogante.

"Acercarme" Nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaron al carecer de espacio "Más de lo que podrás llegar a imaginar y querrás tener que soportar" Sus dedos, tímidos, rozaron las orillas de mis muslos "Quiero llevarme una parte de ti, Choromi"

"¿Me crees un principiante?" Con un golpe lo aparté de mi piel, quebrajando una expresión atónita y confundida "¿Crees que no he tenido que lidiar con idiotas que piensan que son seductores?" Tomando la orilla de su buzo negro lo acerque "No eres más que un remedo de casanovas" Por primera vez, él lució nervioso "Así que cualquiera que sea el trabajo que te hayan encomendado conmigo" Apenado "Lo puedes dejar" Que magnífica actuación.

"Yo no"

"Ahórratelas" Con un atrevido contorneo de caderas me levante "Llevo el tiempo suficiente en este negocio para saber cuándo me quieren utilizar" Él de cabellos rubios tomó con brusquedad mi muñeca, impidiéndome caminar.

"No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva cuando solamente me trato de acercar" Rodando los ojos, riendo en la esquizofrenia, y siendo prisionero de una amarga opresión le escupí "Me interesas más de lo que podrás llegar a comprender" Mentiroso.

"¿Esperas que me crea ese cliché de que quedaste interesado en mí?" Nuestras orbes se conectaron en un intenso y silencioso tacto "¿Qué pensaste que me podrías llegar a conocer bien?" Uno que chispas esparció y el mismo tiempo fue capaz de detener "¿Qué caería con una de esas frases sacadas del Moulin Rouge?" Algo deseoso y apasionado "Que equivocado estabas" Algo que deje que falleciera como el recuerdo que fue.

"¡No es verdad!" Antes de que pudiésemos continuar arrojando persuasiones en el aire, y tentando el delicado hilo de la tensión, el sonido de un par de seguros pasos, captaron nuestra atención.

"Ya acabé con mis deberes, Choromatsu" El blanco y pulcro traje de Ichimatsu yacía cubierto de manchas escarlatas mientras él se limpiaba los residuos de sangre en los muslos, sobre el pantalón "¿Cómo?" Cuando sus orbes repasaron la escena su ceño se frunció "¿Quién carajos es este idiota?" En un fugaz y ágil movimiento él nos apartó, colocándose entre nosotros dos, protegiéndome.

"Wow, amigo" Tan poco sincero, y de tan tierna expresión "No estaba haciendo nada malo" Que desperdicio.

"¿No te lastimo?" Aunque negué con un movimiento de nuca, él saco su revolver apuntando a Osomatsu "Bien" Él no vacilo al afinar el arma frente a la cabeza del de poleron negro "Tienes cinco segundos para salir de la mansión del señor antes de que te disparé en medio de los ojos"

"Ya, chico bonito" Esa expresión de pánico y ardor "Calma"

"Uno" Fue un cuadro que colgué sobre los residuos en los que construí mi alma.

"¡Explícale quien soy!" Cuando su mirada, desesperada, busco la mía en la habitación.

"Dos" Tuve la certeza de que era yo a quien le había conferido el poder para devastarlo "Tres" El seguro del arma cayó.

"¡Por favor!" Con un golpe sobre el hombro de mi confidente, ensuciándome con la sangre que él se trató de limpiar, lo frené.

"Él es nuestra mejor oportunidad para salir de nuestro problema" Nunca fui capaz de hacerle daño a Osomatsu "No lo intimides" Grave error.

"¿Es así?" La sonrisa torcida que él esbozo "No pareces dedicarte a esto" Junto con esa filosa y venenosa mirada.

"Lo mismo digo" No lo hicieron retroceder. Nunca lo harían.

Interesante.

"¡My boys!" El salón cayó en un sepulcral silencio al ser escenario para las palabras del mafioso "Me alegra que estén todos en la misma habitación" Karamatsu, con un caminar galante y amenazador se abrió pasó entre sus guardias, incorporándose con un hombre de escaso cabello, traje a cuadros, y un aura "Tengo excelentes noticias" Que no fui capaz de respirar, me asfixio. Toxico.

"Espero que Osomatsu no les haya causado muchos problemas" Él aroma de aquel desconocido era una mezcla de pólvora, arrepentimiento y alcohol "Él suele ser muy imprudente" La esencia de la muerte.

"No se preocupe, no nos causó ningún problema" Sus dientes se asomaron fuera de su mandíbula antes de arrodillarse al frente mío, besando mi mano, consiguiendo que las piernas me tiritaran al quemarme con la amargura de su tacto.

"Es un placer finalmente encontrarnos" Fue lo que musito "Mi hermosa Choromi"

"El placer es todo mío, señor" Él nombrado comprendió mi ignorancia.

"Tougou" Cuan falsa era su necesidad. Osomatsu tan solo era su peón.

"¿No es todo lo que le dije que sería?" La mano de Karamatsu se aferró de manera posesiva a mi cintura, recorriéndola "Choromi es lo que mantiene mi mafia en pie" Pude leer el dolor en las muecas que Ichimatsu esbozo "Le debo todo a ella" A él no le importo. Tan cruel.

"No es para tanto" Mis ojos chocaron con las escarlatas de Osomatsu, derritiéndose en una confesión que no escapó.

"Perdoné que me entrometa, pero" Aunque él se mantuvo firme en esa traviesa posición, oculto bajo una máscara de indiferencia y seducción "¿Qué son ustedes dos?" La lastimera pronunciación no tuvo error.

"No seas imprudente, muchacho" El hombre de traje se acomodó a espaldas del más joven, repasando sus hombros con un par de frías y avejentadas manos "El señor Matsuno fue muy amable al invitarnos a su hogar, no le faltes el respeto de esa manera metiéndote en sus asuntos personales" Karamatsu rio, acomodando de manera melosa su mentón sobre mi hombro.

"Somos pareja" No quise comprender la razón de la expresión del rubio "Llevamos varios años juntos y planeamos formalizar aún más las cosas" No pude "No me imagino un futuro sin esta preciosura" No lo merecí.

"Felicidades" Monótono, y desesperanzado.

"Gracias" Tan ensayado como yo.

"Perdón, pero yo puedo con esta extraña atmósfera" Esas orbes amatista; dolidas, enrabiadas, tomaron el control "Señor Tougou, si usted es tan amable de facilitarme sus antecedentes y el plan para las cosas que va a ofrecer, le estaré muy agradecido" El nombrado le sonrío de manera coqueta, extendiéndole una gigantesca carpeta separada por colores y repleta de marcadores "Muchas gracias" Un mal sabor.

"También he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti" Él de filosa mirada tomó la mano del chico de cabellos despeinado sin importarle las huellas de su trabajo "Joven Ichimatsu" Para besarla con la misma galantería que me marco "Soy uno de tus más fervientes admiradores" El de traje blanco se apeno, malogrado.

"¿Se supone que debo estar impresionado?" Tougou suspiro, intrigado.

"Tengo mucho tiempo para dejarlo sin aire, aún" Choromatsu tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel pacto escrito con sangre "Para mí será un verdadero honor el trabajar con usted" Choromi lo silencio "Lo he estado esperando"

"Gracias" Debí hacerme caso "Supongo" Pero era tan divertido danzar bajo las luces del reflector. Cuan equivocado estaba.

El resto de la tarde los cinco nos dedicamos a intercambiar ventajas y demandas con la intención de consolidar una firme alianza. Osomatsu en ningún instante de la reunión aparto su atención de mis movimientos, ni dejo de chasquear la lengua con repulsión ante las muestras descaradas de afecto que él mafioso me otorgo.

Y, aunque, aquel hilo con Tougou se veía favorecedor, y se había encendido con un letrero de salvación, existía un atisbo de duda en esas orbes que no me lograba convencer. Como si nos estuviesen cazando a pesar de ser el depredador, en espera para desatar una bomba en nuestro interior. Temía, estaba aterrado de firmar, y venderle mi alma al diablo, sin embargo, por Karamatsu no me podía permitir el vacilar. Se lo debía.

"Muy bien" El mafioso finalmente habló "Ya han expuesto todos sus puntos, y nosotros lo que les tenemos que ofrecer, ahora me gustaría que nos dieran un tiempo para discutir" El hombre de traje de cuadros y el chico de poleron negro se levantaron del salón para encaminarse hacia algún rincón "¿Qué es lo que piensan?" Confiado "Choromi, my love" Desconsiderado.

"Creo que Ichimatsu tiene algo que decir" Le indique ante el cuadro de irritación que se había convertido el nombrado.

"Adelante, my Karamatsu boy" Él más bajo dejo la gigantesca carpeta sobre una mesa al costado del sillón.

"Creo que es un error" Las vastas cejas de mi pareja se fruncieron "Piénsalo, ellos tienen los recursos y los contactos para tomar el poder" Él odiaba ser cuestionado "¿Por qué en lugar de rebelarse se someterían?" Ichimatsu también.

"Quizás están reconociendo mis méritos" Él se acarició la frente, con una postura dolorosa "¿Sabes? He trabajado bastante duro para llegar a donde estoy, y no estaría mal aceptar que he infundido un poco de respeto en el bajo mundo"

"Lo sé" La electricidad pesó entre ellos dos "He estado contigo desde que iniciaste, no lo olvides" Ingratos.

"Con mayor razón" Sus ojos amatista desprendieron decepción. Lastimados, heridos, y sobre todo…

"Vaya" Humillados "No pensé que el ego se te inflaría hasta impedirte pensar bien al bloquearte el oxígeno del cerebro" El de cabello despeinado se levanto del sofá, indignado "Escúchame Mierdamatsu, yo ya te entregué mi opinión" Limpiándose el regazo con frustración "De ahora en adelante no me haré cargo de los desastres que hagas"

"Sí lo quieres de esa forma" ¿Qué tanto lo debía desear para obtenerlo de esta manera? "It´s perfect for me"

"Después no me busques para que te ande consolando" Fue lo que gruño antes de desaparecer de la habitación, bajo la atenta y satisfecha sonrisa del diablo con traje de cuadros. Algo andaba mal. Él lo sabía, el secreto que con tanto esmero se protegió, se quebrajó.

Pero no lo vimos llegar.

"¿Entonces?" Tougou se acercó a nuestro lugar de reunión, vanidoso y contento "¿Ya tomaron una decisión?"

"Sí" Trate de detener al de mirada azul al entrelazar nuestras manos.

"Yo también pienso que es mala idea" Más, él no me escucho. Arrogante.

"Dadas las múltiples ganancias que esta alianza nos traerá me parece prudente el sellar este contrato" Él, que todo lo dio "Acepto las condiciones que me impusieron desde este instante" No temía arriesgar.

"Perfecto" Osomatsu, por primera instancia en la velada evito mirarme al rostro "Tengo una condición más" Mal sabor "Mejor dicho, un regalo"

"¿Cual?" Demasiado ingenuo para mandar.

"Quiero que te quedes con Osomatsu y lo conviertas en uno de tus hombres al mando" Su largo y liso flequillo cubrió su mirada "Él es como un hijo para mí y me gustaría asegurarle un buen futuro en la mafia más importante" Altanera, torpe, y socarrona "¿Podrá tomarlo bajo su cuidado?" Sin embargo, esta vez en ella no había nada.

"No problem" Con ese apretón de manos nuestro trágico destino se selló. Estábamos sentenciados por la horca de la insolencia, en una eterna lista a la que se le privo el perdón.

Nosotros teníamos una gigantesca falla en nuestra organización.

Y, aunque, Ichimatsu fuese quien la encarnaba, fue Choromi la que bailo.

No hay nada más bello que ser amado y ser correspondido, fue una lástima que para nosotros no.

* * *

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwww cosa hermosa! Bella! Preciosa!

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de hecho recuerdo que tú me preguntaste por un OsoChoro, y te lo iba a dedicar pero luego se me ocurrio otro para ti pero ya tenía este escrito primero. En resumen, tú comenzaste con la idea. Gracias!

Me da mucho animo que hasta el momento te haya gustado la historia, me esforzare por llevarla de la mejor manera posible por ti.

De verdad mil gracias, eres un pequeño sol, aunque te lo he dicho.

Abrazos!

 **nomasrun:** Coti! My love (Sigue el apodo homo)

Awwww cosetaa! Yo no sabía que te gustaba esa pareja así que no esperaba verte por acá y omg! Fue una bonita sorpresa, muchas gracias, sabes que me siento muy honrada con tu presencia.

Mil gracias por creer en esta loca con ideas extrañas en su cabeza. Me esforzaré para que sea un bonito fic y tambien sea digno de tu lectura.

Muchas gracias!

Te loveo.

 **AleKproject** : Hola y muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.

Me disculpo por la mini demora que tuvo el siguiente capítulo, aprecio mucho cada una de tus palabras, es bastante motivador que te guste la narrativa, porque a veces se puede hacer muy pesada y densa.

Y solo, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leerlo, y más por dejarme un comentario.

Espero que te guste.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Sensei!

Mi adorada escritora, eso es tan masoquista! Leerte un fic de tu Notp.

Creo que acá quedo un poco más claro, o sino en el siguiente, pero estas en lo correcto sobre Kara e Ichi, ambos tienen un pasado un tanto complicado estuvieron a punto de tomar una desición extrema hasta que llego Choro, y los planes cambiaron.

Se dará con mayor fluidez el OsoChoro, eso te lo puedo avisar ahora, sin embargo, si le tienes paciencia a los personajes y al fic te daré algo bonito sensei.

Mil gracias por su apoyo!

Es un amor de persona lo sabe?

* * *

Mis aclaraciones, tan redundantes como siempre ~

Si Karamatsu se comporta de esa manera con Ichi es por algo, no solo porque se le dio la gana, aunque no esta 100% consciente de sus emociones.

Puede que a veces se les haga confuso (Me disculpo por eso) Pero Choromatsu y Choromi no son lo mismo (En el siguiente capítulo se aclara más de eso), son la misma persona, el mismo cuerpo, pero Choromatsu es la verdadera personalidad y Choromi la actuada, ojala se entienda.

Creo que el interés de Oso es obvio XD Pero más adelante se entenderá el trasfondo.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien leyo.

Y si mis calculos no fallan, con las otras historias de por medio este debería estar arriba el Domingo!

Mil gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis ternuritas!

Hoy fue un día pesado y algo sad, pero igual les traje capítulo!

Insisto, no todo el fic lo narra Choromi, pero los primeros capítulos (Incluyendo este) sep.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Un tenue y coqueto toque de rubor adornando las mejillas, una sombra verde para ocultar la melancolía desorientada en una penosa mirada, debajo de una gruesa capa de pestañas falsas, un suave brillo carmín derritiéndose sobre mis labios. Basta maquillar mis intenciones bajo esos cosméticos para transformarme en una chica bonita, en frente de un viejo y oxidado tocador, de rostro fino, silueta delgada y un alma de porcelana. En toda una muñeca, un primor, para cristalizarme en una farsa.

"Respira" Musite arreglándome los broches de seguridad de la peluca en frente del espejo, colocándome un arete largo bañado en oro blanco "No es tu primera vez" Me anime levantándome de la silla, analizando mi reflejo, vacío e insatisfecho.

Hace un par de semanas Karamatsu se proclamó esquizofrénico con los preparativos para esta extravagante fiesta; él se privó del sueño, del trabajo, e incluso de tocarme para poder tener lista está velada con los más exquisitos lujos y envidiables caprichos. No me perdonaría ser la pieza a fallar bajo las luces de su reflector. No era instancia para flaquear.

"Y todo por esos idiotas" Bramé rencoroso al recordar la estúpida sonrisa que esbozó Osomatsu. Una reunión goteando elegancia y desprendiendo pulcritud no se justifica ante nuestros nuevos aliados. Ellos no lo merecían.

"Choromi" Presionando mis pestañas, alisando un nuevo vestido largo, azul, sin tirantes, con un atrevido corte en la pierna derecha "¿Está todo bien?" Comencé a ensayar.

"Sí" El mafioso, con timidez, ingreso en la habitación, revelando un costoso y galante traje negro de dos piezas con una sencilla camisa azul de marca.

"Wow" Sus ojos recorrieron descarados mi silueta "Te ves" Él se acercó hasta que sus manos se lograron posar sobre mis caderas "Muy hermosa" Él era peligrosamente seductor.

"Tú también te ves bien" No pude evitar que mis palabras escaparan dudosas y trémulas "Aunque no creo que esa nueva alianza sea motivo de tanta preparación" Su sonrisa nació nerviosa y culpable "Porque estas celebrando esto por ellos" La transparencia usualmente se perdía en la magia de una agraciada virtud "¿Cierto?" Sin embargo, en el mundo de la mafia era sentencia de condena.

"Es una de las razones para hacer esto" Sus dedos acariciaron los cristales que se hallaban incrustados en la tela del vestido "Me gusta aprovechar las instancias sociales para conocer más a mis aliados" Descendiendo hacia la parte posterior.

"¿Cuál es la otra razón?" Sus ojos; azules, profundos y cálidos, centellearon "¿Karamatsu?"

"Lo sabrás a medida que la velada transcurra, my love" Sus dedos recorrieron mis pómulos para delinear el contorno de mis labios "Cuando comencé este tipo de vida yo declaré que estaría solo por siempre" Intoxicándome "Me había resignado a someterme hacia la monotonía y mantenerme indiferente frente a los demás" Tentándome "Pero tú"

"Yo" Balbuceé.

"Me cambiaste" Sus labios acariciaron de manera superficial los míos, sus palmas se acomodaron en los costados de mi cadera, bajo mi cintura "Te debo mucho Choromi"

"¿Por qué sacas el tema tan de repente?" La tierna e infantil sonrisa del mafioso "Me pones ansioso" Era momento para huir.

"Vamos" Él me ofreció su brazo, caminando a mi lado "Todo el mundo está esperando por nosotros en ese salón" Vistiéndome cual accesorio de diamantes o trofeo carente de voluntad. Una bonita muñeca para jugar.

"Sí" Sin tener intenciones de contradecirlo me aferre a su musculoso y poderoso brazo, consintiendo que él me envolviera.

Al salir de la habitación nos dirigimos por un amplio pasillo en el segundo piso hacia unas largas y elegantes escaleras de marfil. Cuando mis tacones hicieron eco sobre ellas, afirmándome el vestido para no tropezar con el largo, dejando expuestos mis muslos, cada uno de los miles de ojos que se encontraban abajo, en el gran salón, se posaron sobre nosotros, murmurando, rumoreando, admirando. Su muñeca preferida.

"No me gusta que se te queden viendo así" Le susurre, angustiado, pisando las escaleras con una infernal lentitud.

"¿A mí?" El semblante de mi pareja no cambio ante la potente luz del reflector y el anuncio de nuestra llegada por el altoparlante "Sweety, es a ti a quien envidian" Trague con dificultad al llegar al primer piso, siendo rodeado por la multitud, evadiéndonos, repudiándonos, como si nos temiesen tocar.

"Señor Matsuno" Un mesero de refinado traje blanco le extendió al mafioso dos copas de cristal, mientras la música se reanudaba y el ambiente se esforzaba por regresar a una ajena normalidad.

"Gracias" Con una galante expresión, Karamatsu me ofreció aquel presuntuoso liquido "Viendo los resultados de la planificación" Sus orbes azules, curiosas, repasaron desde las cortinas de seda, hasta los candelabros de cristal en el cuarto "Me puedo sentir satisfecho"

"Exageraste" Con un tímido brindis entre los amantes, probé el amargo, caliente y añejo vino "Como siempre" A Choromatsu jamás le agrado ese sabor.

"Esta delicioso ¿No?"

"Sí" Sin embargo, a Choromi le fascino.

Bajo la tenue iluminación de la Luna, apreciando las danzas de los invitados, siendo secuestrado por un mundo de pieles, plástico y cristal no me pude evitar profesar pequeño y aterrado. El estómago se me revolvió al tener que practicar en frente de tan vasta multitud, y las palabras se me atoraron en medio de la garganta, tragándolas con el vino. Era patético. Ya no era un novato, ya había vendido mi inocencia.

"Escucha" Karamatsu dejó sobre una mesa, repleta con extraños y costosos platos, las copas vacías "Necesito saber algo" Él se acercó, acorralándome en contra del ventanal al costado "Y quiero que me respondas con completa sinceridad"

"¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?" En años. Han pasado eternos días desde que mis labios le aprendieron a mentir. Talento.

"Tú" Él bajo la mirada, apenado "¿Eres feliz conmigo?" Solamente para después enseñarme una expresión de ruego e ingenuidad "A mi lado, en esta mafia, con este tipo de vida"

"¿A qué viene el preguntar?" Él más alto jugueteo con mis cabellos del frente, removiéndolos "Has estado actuando raro desde hace ya varios días y no me está gustando"

"Yo puedo llegar a ser muy egoísta y narcisista cuando me lo propongo" Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos "También dominante e impulsivo al tener que comandar" Protectores y cálidos "Pero no me perdonaría el pasarte a llevar con mi poder" Su nuca se acomodó sobre mi desnudo hombro "Por eso" Su aliento me electrizo "Dímelo por favor"

"Hey" Con una bonita y perfecta sonrisa tomé su mentón "Si yo no fuese feliz a tu lado me habría largado" Acunando sus mejillas entre esas delicadas y blancas manos. Mentiras.

"No es cierto" A pesar de gruñir él no se soltó "Piensas que tienes una especie de deuda conmigo, tú no te habrías ido, aunque te sintieses atrapado en mi lugar" Maldije esa facilidad con la que él me sabia interpretar "No me enfadaré respondas lo que respondas" Frágil "Puedes confiar en mi"

"Yo te amo" Fue lo que ella musito elevándose en la punta de sus pies "No podría ser feliz lejos de tu lado" Acariciando su boca con un brillo sabor cereza y rojo engaño.

"My perfect angel" Fue lo que él suspiró con un mohín de satisfacción y encanto "Eso era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante"

"¿Seguir adelante con qué?" Antes de que él me pudiese responder con una evasiva sonrisa traviesa un efusivo cuerpo impacto sobre el mafioso.

"¡Karamatsu Nii san!" No disimule mi risilla al descubrir la infantil emoción de Jyushimatsu, quien había llegado de su misión de introducción hace un par de días "¡Te quiero presentar a alguien! ¡Muy especial!" Sus brazos se comenzaron a agitar con emoción sobre su nuca "¡Es una chica! ¡Bonita! ¡Bonita!"

"I´m sorry" Sus palabras no me llegaron al resonar en la distancia "Luego nos encontramos" Fue lo que susurro al desaparecer con el de mirada ámbar en medio de la multitud.

"No se podía evitar" Me consolé abrazándome a mí mismo, sintiendo el tacto muerto de mi propia piel, aspirando ese hostigoso y costoso perfume con el que cubría mi esencia.

Apoyándome en contra de una de las cortinas de seda miré aquella fiesta, percibiéndola distante y ajena, gélida, de máscaras familiares y personalidades divergentes, de un encantador engaño y veneno inyectado. No me podía profesar vivo en aquella multitud, yo no era más que etiquetado frente a sus elegantes trajes y gravosos relojes. Una linda dama de compañía nada más. Que bellas son las mentiras. Que asquerosa es la verdad.

Llevando mi mano hacia el collar que el mafioso me había entregado en nuestro primer aniversario recorrí los rincones del gigantesco salón, chocando con una melancólica y solitaria mirada amatista, perdiéndose en la figura de un imposible y suspirando por un futuro que entre heridas se esfumo.

"Ichimatsu" Mis piernas por inercia corrieron hacia él, hallando una zona de confort y protección "Te ves muy bien" Murmulle al repasar su traje de tres piezas grises, con una impecable camisa lila "Resalta bien tu figura" Sus mejillas enrojecieron dándome la primera seña de una reacción.

"Yo no soy el idiota que está usando un vestido" Se defendió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos para acomodarse en contra de un pilar de mármol.

"Siempre tan orgulloso" Nuestras orbes se buscaron en la solitaria multitud "¿Te estas divirtiendo al menos?" Una de sus cejas se levantó, irónica.

"¿Parezco entretenido?" Ichimatsu sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor negro, con una calavera dibujada al medio.

"No sabía que fumabas" El primero de ellos se encendió, siendo abrazado por esos finos y delicados labios.

"Es un mal hábito que he comenzado a tener" Él le dio una profunda y larga probada antes de arrojar una densa nube de humo "Me ayuda a permanecer relajado" Él era un chico de buen corazón, y yo "Ya sabes, con todo este tema de la alianza" Lo había pisoteado. Hipócrita.

"Yo" El peso de la culpa se incrusto cual cadena entre mis muñecas "Lo siento mucho" Resonando por los muros de mi alma "Debí haber antepuesto tus emociones antes que mis temores" Haciendo un eco que no regreso "Fuiste quien más me apoyo cuando lo necesitaba"

"Oye" Su mano rozó mis hombros.

"Y yo lo único que hice fue pagarte con traición al quitártelo" Confiada.

"Choromatsu" Tan cálida "Sin importar mis emociones por ese estúpido narcisista tú eres un amigo real" Tan nostálgica y familiar "Uno de los pocos que tengo" Quien todo lo que amaba lo sabía destrozar.

Ese era el grandioso Choromatsu.

"Si hubiese sabido que estabas enamorado" La sonrisa que él me regalo fue un cuadro de tristeza y soledad, como si le doliese sostenerla entre sus pómulos, como si aniquilase una parte de él al enmarcarla "Perdón"

"Lo mejor para la mafia es que me trate de enganchar con alguien más" Fue lo que musito aspirando el aroma del cigarrillo "Ya perdí mucho tiempo con un idiota que no vale la pena" Dejándose deslizar por el pilar "De alguien que por cobardía no quiso ver más allá"

"Yo estoy seguro que él te corresponde" Con confianza me aferre a su brazo, intentando sostener una endeble y temerosa pasión "Déjame seguir insistiendo con Karamatsu, sé que lo dirá" Esas orbes amatistas; misteriosas, hermosas y frías.

"Esta noche las cosas cambiaran" Perecieron bajo mis garras "Aprecio tu intención, y desearía que las cosas fuesen tan sencillas como tú ves el futuro" Aunque él mundo se cayó a sus pies "Pero no lo son" Él no permitió que eso lo destrozará. Fuerte.

"Disculpe" El ambiente y la tensión se quebrajo al escuchar la voz de un tercero "Me gustaría mucho bailar una pieza con usted" Osomatsu, vestido con un elegante traje negro, una camisa escarlata, una corbata blanca y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás me extendió una mano "¿Me la puede llegar a conceder?" El pecho me tirito bajo esas palabras.

"Agradezco mucho su intención" Mi cuerpo por inercia se refugió detrás del de morado "Pero sería de mala educación dejar solo a mi amigo"

"No se preocupe" Sus ojos se abrieron, pasmados, al sentir como un par de dedos se aferraban a sus hombros, acomodando un pecho sobre su espalda "A mí me gustaría bailar con su amigo" La sonrisa de Tougou era de temer.

"No haré la parte de la chica" Él se trató de apartar en vano "Además no se me dan las estupideces como danzar" Esa respuesta tan solo elevó el ego del mayor. Peligroso.

"Le puedo prometer que no se arrepentirá" Pronto la música cambio "Que será una velada inolvidable para nosotros dos" A un intenso tango. Las manos del hombre de traje de cuadros rodearon la cintura del más joven "¿Puedo?"

"Supongo que" Y aunque Ichimatsu me busco, leyendo mi mueca de ansias y asco "Estará bien" De igual manera él se vendió "Vamos" Con eso nos quebramos.

"No pongas esa clase de tosca expresión, bonita" Las manos de Osomatsu golpearon ligeramente mis mejillas "Tougou es una buena persona, sabrá cuidar del gatito estoico"

"No sé porque no me trago esas palabras" No me percate del instante en que él me arrastro hacia el centro del baile, el ser el foco me desagrado "Se oyen demasiado forzadas" Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi espalda, la otra se extendió entrelazada, con respiraciones más cerca de lo que alguna vez podré llegar a describir. Retrocedo con el pie derecho.

"Olvídate un rato de ellos" Con el izquierdo, lento "Concéntrate en mí" La música se profesa seductora, los violines cubren el ambiente, la multitud desaparece. Retrocedo nuevamente, más rápido esta vez.

"¿Por qué pareces tan interesado en mí?" Su nariz se acomodó sobre mi clavícula, nuestros cuerpos descendieron juntos hacia el suelo de la pista, descubriendo aquel atrevido corte entre mis piernas "No tengo información confidencial" Con una vuelta quedó a su merced.

"No se trata de eso" Sus manos se pasearon por mi vientre "Choromi" Electrizándome, su aroma me inundo, tan adictivo, tan cautivador "Te he estado mirando estas semanas en la mansión" Con un ágil movimiento él me apartó, sin soltar mi mano, separados por la distancia de nuestros brazos "No he podido dejar de pensar en ti"

"¿Esperas que me crea ese cliché de que has quedado enamorado de mí?" Con una risa sarcástica y un coqueto movimiento de pestañas subí una de mis piernas sobre su hombro "No soy tonta" Acercando nuestros labios "Ya deja la farsa" Apartándolo cuando él me sostuvo hacia el piso entre sus brazos "Conmigo no funcionará Osomatsu"

"Puedo ver que no eres feliz con él" Entre pequeños y sutiles pasos nos fundimos en una mirada, perdidos en los acordes del violín "Tú no lo amas"

"¿Qué te da la seguridad para proclamar esa estupidez?" Sus dedos rozaron mis muslos al dejarme otra vez caer "No te creas mucho por haber formado parte de nuestra mafia"

"Por como lo miras" Su palma afirmo mi cuello, seduciéndolo "Lo miras con cariño y preocupación" Leyéndome "Pero no con pasión"

"Eso no es todo en una relación" Nuestros pechos se pegaron, sincronizando un desenfrenado latir, siendo el centro del reflector "Y es mi problema si lo amó o no, no te tendrías porque meter"

"No lo entiendo" Su respiración me ahogo "¿Por qué conformarte con algo tan mediocre si puedes llegar a tener pasión y amor?" Sus labios se acercaron a los míos "Si puedes conocer a alguien que el mundo entero te de" Pidiendo permiso para condenar "Alguien que te haga feliz de verdad"

"Perdón" Con el rostro ardiendo me volteé, entrelazando mi mirada con la seria expresión del mafioso "¿Me podría dejar bailar con mi pareja?" Osomatsu mal disimuló el fastidio al sonreír y asentir.

"Yo solo le estaba haciendo compañía" Fue la excusa barata que él utilizo "Diviértase con ella, señor" El ritmo de la música nuevamente cambió, a uno lento e íntimo. Un tacto personal.

"Lamento haberte dejado" Las grandes manos de Karamatsu se posaron a la altura de mi espalda, respetuoso "Pensé que estarías con Ichimatsu"

"Y lo estaba" Nuestras orbes se buscaron "Pero a él lo sacaron a bailar" Fue tan obvia y dulce la expresión celosa del más alto.

"¿Quien?" ¿No es tonto el amor? "Ya veo" Sus uñas se incrustaron en mi piel al haber detenido su mundo en frente de un confundido Ichimatsu y un atrevido Tougou, un extraño cuadro. El hombre de escasos cabellos le entrego una rosa morada a mi confidente antes de susurrarle extrañas palabras y abandonarlo con una expresión.

"No me pareció tan mala idea el dejarlos solos" Que no quise comprender.

"Pensé que él odiaba esa clase de cosas" Su mirada, desorbitada, dolida, volvió a buscar la mía "Que era imposible animarlo en una fiesta"

"Supongo que la propuesta de Tougou le intereso" Fue imposible el engañarme al apretar con furia mis caderas "¿Estas bien?" Con un toque gentil, deslice mis dedos sobre su pecho "Sí quieres ir a hablar con él puedes"

"Por supuesto que no" Esa frase él la escupió "Esta noche se trata de nosotros dos" Mi nuca cayó sobre su hombro, perdiéndose en ese varonil y exquisito perfume "De la bella y talentosa Choromi" Ahí vamos otra vez.

Cada uno de los dulces y empalagosos halagos que Karamatsu me entrego fueron una daga en este quebrajado y marchito corazón, sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas, una batalla ya fulminada. Él no era capaz de sincerarse con su reflejo, ni era hábil para confesarse ante la multitud, sin embargo, esos versos de afecto se sintieron tan vacíos en contra de mi oreja. Tan huecos que quebrajo.

Pronto las luces del reflector se posaron sobre nosotros junto con los tóxicos murmullos y las burlas, con los insultos de ser una simple camarera en un bar, una prostituta elegante a pagar. No me debería afectar, mi alma debería dejar de llorar al ser la muñeca más cotizada, pero no podía, no me era capaz de ayudar. Era amargo el respirar en ese lugar.

Cuando la danza se terminó el mafioso se apartó para saludar a un par de amigos con los que pretendía hacer un trato para contrabandear armas. En una sociedad sin rostro un hombre me agarro de la muñeca, con una mirada vacía y un feo traje de cuadros, un monstruo que pretendía bondad.

"¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?" Tougou me sonrío, satisfecho.

"¿Sabes? Puedes ser el centro de atención en estos días porque Karamatsu se divierte contigo" Sus colmillos salieron a relucir en contraste con la Luna "Pero al final él se va a terminar aburriendo de ti, y se va a conseguir otro modelo" Dolió.

"Eso les pasa a todas las personas en este negocio" Con un gesto, divertido, sádico, él negó.

"Eso no le pasará a Ichimatsu" Sus garras alzaron mi mentón "No eres más que una puta barata, no lo olvides" ¿Lo era?

"Discúlpeme" Con un empujón de hombro me retire de la fiesta, encaminándome hacia mi habitación, con ese viejo y maldito tocador.

Al cerrar la puerta con un portazo, me dirigí hacia el espejo, asegurándome de que mis pestañas se encontraran en su lugar, el labial se acomodara en mi boca ya hinchada, y la farsa se mantuviera. Todo el mundo pensaba que Choromi era perfecta. No mirarían por esa cortina pre-hecha.

Estaba bien ser de plástico.

" _Lo más triste de esto Choromatsu, es que lo pudiste salvar, pero no lo hiciste por cobarde"_ Parpadeé atónito al sentir un cálido rastro descender por mi mejilla _"Hay veces en que pienso que me equivoque en creer en ti"_ Estaba llorando. Estaba corriendo el maquillaje. Lo estaba arruinando.

"No" Con desesperación me limpie la cara, embarrándome de base, arruinando mi imagen "No" me reproche al haberme estropeado "¡No!" Finalmente grite golpeando el espejo, destrozándolo en cientos de fragmentos que no mostraron más que el retrato de un miserable y patético chico.

"¡Idiota!" Me grite dejándome caer en el suelo, con el corazón en llamas, la sangre burbujeando, la cabeza punzando. Afiebrado arroje la peluca hacia algún lugar de la habitación, permitiendo que el llanto saliera y me terminara de destrozar.

Estaba agotado de pretender, de tener que escuchar insultos y enterrar mi verdadera personalidad por temor a avergonzarlo, estaba cansado de que Karamatsu me repudiará. Apoyando mi rostro en contra de mis rodillas, me desgarre. Estaba cansado de luchar y sentirme poco amado, detestado por esa mirada cada vez que el vestido se caía, como un lindo reemplazo.

A veces desearía haber jalado el gatillo sobre mi cabeza.

A veces desearía que Choromi estuviese muerta.

Los músculos me tiritaron, convulsionando, me intente tranquilizar, no obstante, la presión, la había contenido tantos años. Esta noche al escuchar mis verdades simplemente me quebrajé. El pequeño Choromatsu estaba solo, abandonado, no era amado, no era deseado, él no había cambiado. Seguía siendo un mocoso llorón.

"Perdón" El sonido de la puerta, junto con la suave voz de Osomatsu me hicieron reaccionar "¿Choromi?" Mierda, otra vez lo había arruinado.

"Lo que me faltaba" Gruñí repasando con mi antebrazo los residuos de maquillaje. Frustrado, cansado, asfixiado.

"Tú" Esos ojos escarlatas me recorrieron, atónitos "¿Eres hombre?" No logre contener mi risa irónica y asqueada. Era patético.

"¿Quieres que te aplauda por darte cuenta?" No era de extrañar que Karamatsu prefiriese perderse en esa farsa antes de aceptar a quien era en realidad.

"No, yo solo" Un hipeó escapo de mi garganta, humillado.

"Solo veté, no estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces" Estaba acabado.

"No" Sus pasos, tímidos, resonaron por las alfombras de la habitación "Tú" Él se agacho a mi altura, tomando mis mejillas entre sus palmas, descubriéndome por primera vez en una pretenciosa mirada "No te quise ofender, pero" En una congelada memoria "Simplemente eres hermoso" El rostro me cosquilleo con inocencia.

"¿Qué?" Con la punta de su camisa él limpio el desastre en que me había convertido, ensuciando esa pulcra manga.

"Eres el chico más hermoso que he visto" El tiempo entre nosotros se paralizo "No deberías ocultarlo con ese vestido y esa peluca" Está era una extraña sensación. Aterraba.

"¿Qué estupideces dices?" Aunque lo trate de golpear, él me sostuvo "No te quieras burlar de mí" Abrazándome, consolándome.

"No me estoy burlando" Su voz se escuchó seria y aterciopelada "El maquillaje te quita tu encanto, luces mejor sin él" Fue tan boba la sonrisa que esboce por ese cumplido.

"G…Gracias" Más torpe fue la de él "Yo" Estaba paralizado bajo sus encantos "No quise que me vieras de esta manera" Su mandíbula decayó, entregándose con un infantil mohín, y una nerviosa personalidad.

"Tú pareja" La oscuridad colándose por la cortina de la habitación hizo que sus ojos lucieran aún más vivos "¿Lo sabe?" Atractivos.

"¿Saber qué?" Estaba engatusado.

"Sobre que eres hombre" No pude evitar reír, cubriendo mi boca con mi mano "No escondas jamás esa sonrisa" Su rostro se tiño de escarlata "Es muy linda" Él mío igual. Cuanta inocencia en este mundo manchado por la maldad.

"Fue su idea" Ambos nos dejamos caer sobre el suelo, mis manos se aferraron a los pliegos de mi vestido, resignado "Choromi fue un plan que Karamatsu ideo cuando me conoció" Él no me permitió desistir al sostenerme. Osomatsu era gentil.

"¿Tienes otro nombre?" Era dulce y especial.

"Sí" Él me hacía sentir cosas que no anhelaba comprender.

"¿Me lo puedes decir?" Él se inclinó sobre su regazo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros dos "No quiero que te sientas obligado ni nada, pero"

"Choromatsu" Sus largas pestañas cubrieron, confundidas, sus resplandecientes ojos "Ese es mi nombre de verdad"

"Es bonito" Sus dedos se pasearon por mi cabello, corto, opaco y negro "Te sienta mejor"

"Supongo" Ambos estábamos extrañamente apenados. Tan tontos.

"Puedo preguntar algo" Con una risa nerviosa, una sonrisa sincera, se lo permití "¿Por qué estas con alguien así?" Que tragedia es el amor.

"¿Alguien como quién?" Osomatsu se llevó su dedo hacia su nariz, pensativo, escogiendo las palabras correctas para pronunciar en el lio que se había convertido su mente. Problemático.

"Alguien incapaz de ver lo maravilloso que eres de esta manera" Sus manos acariciaron mis hombros "Sin maquillaje, sin vestido, sin tacones" Recomponiéndome "Sin farsa" Ayudándome.

"Sé lo debo, creo" Con un suspiro me levante de la alfombra, ofreciéndole una mano para que él hiciera lo mismo "Karamatsu ha sido bueno conmigo, me ha dado un lugar al cual pertenecer, un trabajo estable, amistades reales" No la tomó "Nosotros nos hemos enamorado"

"Siendo Choromi o no" Osomatsu me jalo hacia su pecho una vez estuvimos de pie "Eres muy malo con las mentiras" Sus labios se apoyaron en contra de mi flequillo. Descarado.

"No lo entiendo" Mis palmas entablaron una infernal distancia "¿Por qué te intereso tanto? ¿Por qué eres tan dulce?" Él me entrego una descompuesta expresión, y una ojeada de puro dolor "No me trago eso de a primera vista"

"Cuando tú me logres recordar" Mis piernas temblaron sobre los tacones "No será necesario preguntar"

"Entonces nos conocemos de otro lado" Osomatsu recogió la peluca del suelo, limpiándola, quitándole los fragmentos de polvo y cristal para ponerla sobre mi nuca.

"Algo así" Musito arreglándome el flequillo "Supongo que deberías volver, él debe estar preocupado"

"Pero" Con vergüenza y repulsión dirigí mi mirada hacia el reflejo que daba ese destrozado tocador "Estoy hecho un asco, seré el hazme reír si me presento de esa manera"

"Tonteras" Él suspiro, añorando "Estas bien de esa manera, eres perfecto, no necesitas nada más" Con un tímido asentimiento, y un torpe caminar salí de la habitación. Con el corazón agitado y la mente atrapada en una maraña de confusión.

Era diferente la sensación que ese hombre me provocaba. Distinta de la seguridad que esos cálidos y seductores zafiros me conferían, era algo más arriesgado, cautivador, inocente, emocionante. Era una palabra cuyo significado no se encontraba escrito en el diccionario, pero era lo más real que pesaba en la habitación. Esto era peligroso, y yo lo sabía.

"¿Hermoso?" Pero no me importo "Tonteras" Me reproche, regresando a las viejas páginas de mi guion, bajando hacia el primer piso en donde la multitud, emocionada rodeaba a mi pareja. En donde los gritos, y el éxtasis se hicieron desbordar cuando puse el primer pie en el cuarto.

"Te he estado buscando" Él no noto mis ojos enrojecidos ni mi demacrada expresión al arrastrarme para convertirme en el foco de la habitación "Ha llegado el momento de la revelación" Los aliados del mafioso clamaron, orgulloso.

"¿Revelación?" Sus orbes, eléctricas, me cazaron.

"Choromi, eres la persona que me hace feliz" La música se detuvo para que el eco de su voz fuese el único sonido resonando en la habitación "Me hiciste creer que merecía algo más a pesar de encontrarme atrapado en las redes de la mafia" Miles de orbes se clavaron en nuestros movimientos, hambrientas, expectantes.

"Karamatsu" El aire se me escapo de los pulmones al apreciar como él se arrodillaba sobre las baldosas "¿Qué?"

"Te amo, y pienso que eres la mujer de mi vida" El mundo se me paralizo por primera vez aquella noche "¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Y a pesar de lastimar a aquel niño aterrado, sentenciar mi única sincera amistad y empujarnos hacia un barranco en aquel satánico carnaval. Choromi no podía fallar.

"Sí" Su gigantesca y resplandeciente sonrisa "Si quiero" Me rompió.

Lo único que pude ver en la habitación al estar entre los brazos de Karamatsu fueron las lágrimas de esas intensas y apasionadas orbes amatistas, una sonrisa puntiaguda y satisfecha con mi actuación, y una expresión de pura decepción pintada sobre un fantasma.

Lo debí suponer, pero no lo hice.

Choromi bailo.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Assfafsfasfas (Ruidos que Chiaki usa cuando se queda sin palabras) Ay! Mi sol! De verdad gracias, eres un amor con tus comentarios, te lo he dicho, cierto?

Yo no sabía que estas eran tus tres otps, pero usaré la información de todas maneras para el futuro (Con amor XD), sinceramente Kara e Ichi tienen un pasado mucho más complicado que los demás, incluso antes de que llegará Choromatsu a su mafia ellos ya tenían sus problemas, y Oso, no se queda al margen, no es alguien que aparece de la nada o porque sí.

Me alegra que quieras saber que fue lo que pasó, y prometo irtelo aclarando con cada capítulo, o al menos revelar un poquito más.

Tu eres la que me hizo muy feliz a mi! Aww es que lees tantas de mis mutaciones, y siempre dejas mensajes tan inspiradores y dulces, me siento realmente afortunada de tener una lectora como tú, de verdad eres un sol.

Mil gracias!

Se te quiere y mucho!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Mi dolorosa senpai, aprecio tus adorables mensajes.

Jajaja al menos quedo claro que es Oso rubio el del fic, puedo vivir en paz con eso.

Mil gracias por apoyarme en mis ridiculeces!

Abrazo!

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola mi querido love! (Te sigue con sus apodos molestos más allá de los fics)

Primero, aww fue tan tierno que me dejarás dos mensajitos, me tienes terriblemente malacostumbrada con toda la ternura que me das, espero que lo sepas, y que también estés consciente de lo mucho que valoro esos gestos, más si vienen de ti.

Yo no quería escribir nada del au mafia porque siento que somos una pésima mezcla pero al final de cuentas me ganaron los impulsos y acabe con esta mutación. Tengo una debilidad terrible por Choromi, amo a ese personaje, y es lindo saber que tu también.

Siempre me das más aires con lo de la narrativa, sabes que es tu opinión una de las que más valoro porque te ganaste ese derecho, es un halago enorme el que me digas eso.

Jajaja sigo sintiendo tu preferencia por Ichi desde aquí, pero no te puedo culpar por eso. Los cuatro protagonistas tienen muchas cosas que resolver y atar entre ellos todavía, Kara tiene que tomar decisiones muy importantes, más allá de las de la mafia. Y creo que amaras a Oso, es que él no apareció de la nada, tiene un objetivo muy claro y no se puede permitir el sabotearlo.

Mil gracias por tus palabras!

Abrazo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias por el apoyo sensei!

Ay, esa forma de ver las cosas realmente me gustó, me dejaste pensando mucho rato en eso y pienso que tienes toda la razón, tan genial como siempre sensei. Amo que seas tan profunda, y aprecio mucho que sigas tantas tonteras mías, es un halago y honor gigante, y tú lo sabes.

Yo te aclaro esa duda, Choromatsu se quiere convencer que esta enamorado de Kara, porque siente que le debe toda su vida al mafioso y sería como traición el no poder corresponder sus emociones, mientras que Kara esta engatusado con Choromi, sí el mismo la armo, pero amor, amor real, yo diría que no, ninguno de los dos.

No te preocupes preciosa, de hecho tu percepción fue bastante acertada, así que no te reprimas. Choro si es un tanto dependiente de los demás, y completamente de su papel como Choromi, por eso la aparición de Oso va a ser algo tan chocante para él, no va a haber más máscaras. El Oso choro es más fácil que se de por la química que ya hay entre los personajes, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que podrán estar juntos con mayor facilidad.

Amore mio, celos quiere, celos con gusto le daré. Después de todo eso quiere decir que te importa la otra persona.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Bueno, haciendo mis aclaraciones siempre basura...

Tougou quiere algo con Ichi (No especificaré que, ni tampoco lo mal piensen), sin embargo, le interesa muchooo Ichimatsu.

Oso esta de verdad prendado con Choro, aunque cuando él narre quedará más claro.

Y Kara, mi vido, esta fascinado con Choromi.

Mil gracias por todas sus palabras! Los loveo mucho!

Y espero que esta mutación haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amores!

Siento que está semana he estado muy floja y no he hecho mucho con los fics, lo lamento! Me pondré a trabajar el fin de semana para compensar. En todo caso mañana entro a clases así que aprovechare los periodos libres de pruebas mientras duren.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta mutación.

Este es el primer capítulo que narra Osomatsu, les dije que llegaría.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Choromi era un engaño seductor; de despampanante silueta, de movimientos coquetos, de voz suave y tentadora, de mirada melancólica, clamando por ser rescatada para ser arrastrada hacia el averno del más allá. Un personaje de largas y bonitas piernas sobre tacones rojos, de cabellos verdosos, que en contraste con la luz del atardecer parecían teñirse de celestes, de pestañas traviesas. Choromi era una farsa, un guion sobre el cual había enfocado hasta mi última gota de interés. Sensual.

Ella era más que la bonita muñeca de mármol de Karamatsu, más que un accesorio para con el pecho inflado y el corazón en llamas alardear, mucho más que una simple dama de compañía en un tango, aunque ella aún no lo quiera intentar. Yo era víctima de una insoportable necesidad por poseerla, por devastar esa máscara para encontrarme con el verdadero Choromatsu. Por rescatarlo a él. No a ella.

"Oye" Presione mis parpados, deformando mi mandíbula ante el golpe que me llego en medio de la nuca "No te traje a este lugar para que vagues como idiota" Mi mirada se enfocó en aquellos verdes y resplandecientes ojos, del otro lado de la barra de ese desagradable bar, siempre ocultos bajo una densa capa de pestañas postizas y un brillo que no hacia más que opacar.

"Perdón" Con mis codos me apoye encima del mesón "Supongo que me perdí en lo bonita que eres" Las mejillas de él enrojecieron, su boca tirito. Tan lindo.

"Déjate de tonteras" Sus palabras no pudieron evitar escapar nerviosas y tiritonas "Ahora" Casi como un tartamudeo "¿Qué has aprendido estas semanas en el bar?" Con un suspiro aburrido retire mi flequillo.

"Nada en realidad" No fue necesario verlo para saber que había fruncido sus cejas "No has hecho más que arrastrarme a tu trabajo para acosar hombres feos" Demasiado transparente para esta clase de suciedad.

"No es acoso" Musito "Tenemos que vigilar bien a nuestros posibles aliados antes de acercarnos más a otras mafias" Mi vista recorrió atontada las curvas que encerraba ese ajustado vestido azul. Encantador.

"¿Eso hiciste conmigo?" Él imito mi postura, apoyándose sobre la barra, inclinando sus caderas.

"Por supuesto" Me fue imposible el no sonreír "Y según yo recuerdo no estuve de acuerdo con esa alianza"

"No seas tan amargado" Mis dedos delinearon sus labios, retirando aquel brillo de hostigoso dulzor "Te ves mucho más guapo cuando sonríes" Captando, atónito, cada expresión "¿No te lo había dicho?"

"Deja de tratarme como si fuese Choromatsu" A pesar de bufar él no se apartó "En el trabajo soy Choromi, nada más" Intoxicándome con aquel encantador y natural perfume "No esparzas rumores innecesarios" El aroma de la tentación.

"¿Nada más?" Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre la barra, rozando las copas de cristal, y los vinos añejados "Ahora eres su prometida" Con una frustración actuada y la melancólica revestida rocé aquel ridículo anillo incrustado de cristal "Ya no eres una simple mesera, nada más" Él se ocultó bajo los mechones de su peluca, oprimido.

"Es verdad" Su risilla no me convenció.

"Choromatsu" Con un sensual toque eleve su mentón, perdiéndome en el mar de incertidumbre que escondían esas orbes "¿Lo amas lo suficiente para casarte con él?" Nuestros alientos se fundieron; necesitados, nuestras pieles se electrizaron; magnéticas.

"Yo" Él no lo podía esconder "Por supuesto que sí" Él no lograba disimular aquel infernal traqueteo dentro de su corazón "Haría cualquier cosa que Karamatsu me pidiera" Uno más potente que él mío "Después de todo él me salvo" ¿Lo hizo? Mentiras.

"Si tienes esos motivos ustedes no duraran" Él removió sus manos de entre mis palmas, intentando cortar con la estática de la que éramos maniáticos en adicción "Tan solo lo lastimaras"

"Osomatsu" La respiración me pesó cuando esos seductores labios me llamaron "No lo comprendo" Hermoso como platónico "¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo?" Doloroso "¿Por qué me sigues buscando?" Agridulce.

"Porque eso fue lo que me pediste" Sus ojos se dejaron caer, al igual que su mandíbula, retrocediendo con un tímido taconear.

"¿Yo?" Él era encantador.

"Sí" Con mis dedos acomode un mechón de su peluca detrás de su oreja "Tú"

"No lo recuerdo" Negando con la cabeza me dedique a delinear un vaso repleto de vodka.

"No lo quieres recordar" Humillado y decepcionado. No lo podía culpar.

"Perdón" Fueron tiempos difíciles "Es solo que" Puestos que ya no usamos en el reflector "Hay mucho que aún no sé" Bailarinas que decidieron despertar.

"¡Maldición!" Antes de que él me pudiese revelar sus tormentos un chico, de traje ajustado, camisa rosada, y bonitas facciones se dejó caer sobre la barra "Por favor Choromi releva mi mesa porque yo ya no soporto más a ese idiota" Acomodando su mano sobre su frente de manera melodramática él suspiro "Me ha perseguido por varias semanas, ya no sé qué hacer"

"¿Él no te ha pedido nada?" Todomatsu negó "Karamatsu tampoco me ha hablado de él o me ha encargado investigarlo" Balbuceó acomodando una de sus manos debajo de su mentón, perdiéndose en una maraña de caos y problemas.

"¿Por qué no solo lo ignoras?" Él de orbes rosáceas sollozo.

"Lo intento" Acomodando sus mejillas entre sus palmas "Sin embargo, él se niega a irse del local hasta que entabla una conversación conmigo"

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas él te hace?" Él más bajo se relajó, exponiéndose ante el enemigo, siendo asechado por mis garras.

"Ninguna de importancia para la mafia, solo me insiste hasta que le digo un par de estupideces acerca de mí y se larga a la hora que cierra el bar o mi turno se acaba" Choromatsu se retiró el delantal blanco que se había amarrado sobre su cintura, dispuesto a confrontar. Valeroso.

"Pues no dejaré que esto siga así" Con un tierno agarre en su brazo lo frené.

"Por favor" Acomodando de manera galante ambas manos sobre sus hombros "Deja que yo sea quien se haga cargo" Ambos chicos se encontraron entre la estruendosa música, con muecas desconfiadas "Se supone que me debo meter en misiones importantes"

"Aún no confiamos en ti" Se defendió Todomatsu, dejando su espalda reposar en las vitrinas de vinos.

"Entonces" Mis dedos recorrieron la pequeña mano derecha de Choromatsu "Déjame hacerlo para impresionar a la dama" Acercándola a mis labios, depositando un descarado beso sobre está "Quiero ser el príncipe que la defienda" Apenándolo, ruborizándolo.

"Por favor" Finalmente el más bajo me apoyó "Ve por él, Choromi y yo te estaremos vigilando" Con un coqueto guiño me despedí, dejando al de orbes esmeraldas paralizado. Tan puro y lindo, no era digno de corromper.

" _Encuéntrame"_ Presionando mis ojos me sometí al tierno cántico de su voz _"Osomatsu"_ Una droga peligrosa _"Encuéntrame"_ Una esperanza que hace mucho se perdió.

"Tranquilo" Me regañe retirando los mechones de mi frente, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi poleron, encaminándome hacia la mesa que el de afeminadas facciones solía atender con angustia y repulsión.

El hombre yacía en un rincón, mirando los bastos cuadros que se encontraban adornando las rusticas paredes del bar, ajeno a la música y a los cuerpos fundidos entre humo y sudor, de pierna cruzada en el sillón de terciopelo, sosteniendo un vaso con galantería, de espaldas, enfundado en un elegante traje negro. Arrogante, y arisco, la clase de persona con la que me fastidiaba tener que tratar. El portero en un mundo de óxido y metal.

"Hey" Mi mano apretó su hombro, con agresión "Mi amigo dice que lo estas incomodando" Solamente para chocar con un par de ojos avellanas "A" Inesperado "¿Atsushi?" Él sonrió, filoso e intoxicado.

"Osomatsu" Dándose vueltas en aquel elegante sillón "¿No me quieres hacer compañía?" Indicándome que me acomodará en el asiento del frente "Le pedí a Todomatsu que hoy me trajera dos vasos de su mejor bebida"

"¿Qué?" El de refinada chaqueta me repitió el gesto, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo cayera sobre un sillón de un rugoso terciopelo negro "¿Me estas vigilando?" Él rio, destapando una botella de alcohol, vertiéndola en dos finas copas.

"No" Entregándome una "Mi padre también me encomendó encargarme de la mafia Matsuno" Desconfiado bebí el líquido; amargo, caliente y burbujeante "Pero yo me estoy enfocando más en el bar" Una desagradable sensación.

"Con Todomatsu" Él se recostó, dejando su nuca caer. Patético "¿Sabes? Es peligroso que expongas nuestra misión solo porque te has encaprichado con un rostro bonito" De su boca el veneno escapo.

"¿Qué me dices tú?" Quemando "Te la has pasado coqueteando con la prostituta de Karamatsu" Mis cejas se fruncieron, mis manos apretaron la copa, consiguiendo un crujir "Porque te conozco sé lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser con unos pechos firmes y un buen trasero" Provocando una primera grieta "Entiendo que seas un adicto a follar" Un poco más "Pero respeta tus límites"

"No me provoques" La mandíbula se me inundo de óxido, acompasado con gotas de sangre.

"Aunque supongo que sí es una aventura de una noche estará bien, mientras nadie te descubra" Él bebió el resto del líquido, arrogante "Si le pagas no creo que se niegue" La copa en mi palma se rompió, provocando que el alcohol se desparramara por mis manos heridas hacia mis muñecas, y mis puños mancharan su perfecto y petulante traje.

"Te lo advertí" Él se mofo "Con Choromi no te metas" Desafiándome al acercar nuestros rostros, explotando en una silenciosa mirada.

"Es solo una puta costosa" Un puñetazo se estampo sobre sus labios, rompiéndolos, manchándolos con mi propia sangre, y la suya.

"Lo repites una vez más" Él se acarició el mentón "Y no me importará si es Tougou el que me manda a matar por culpa del hijito de papá, te haré pagar" Divertido.

"Está bien" Agarrando una servilleta para mi mano herida, él se hundió en el sillón "Es un tema sensible, lo comprendo" Con chispas de pánico "Por favor vuélvete a sentar" Danzando en la tensión.

"Tú tampoco olvides que esta misión se trata de Ichimatsu" Obedeciendo al de orbes endiabladas; copias de su progenitor, regresé a mi lugar, presionando mi palma, tiñendo la tela de escarlata "El interés de tu padre yace con ese muchacho, no en los que atienden este bar"

"A estas horas" Él hombre de traje apoyo con lentitud su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda "Hashimoto ya se debe haber encargado de altearlo un poco" Tardo y sigiloso "Hay que romperlos de raíz" Toxico y peligroso.

"¿Mandaste a Nyaa-chan?" Digno reflejo de su padre "Pensé que aún era muy joven para estar dentro de esto"

"Ya conoces al jefe" Por desgracia una amarga verdad "Ahora, concéntrate en distraer a Karamatsu con tontos detalles para que no nos vea venir" Las manos de Atsushi apretaron las mías, haciendo presión en la servilleta "Eres nuestro único contacto interno, no te atrevas a desperdiciar eso" Abriendo aún más la herida.

"No lo haré" Proclame levantándome del sillón "Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con Todomatsu trata de disimular" Descompuesto "Estas asustando al muchacho" Condenado "Coquetea mejor" Con las cadenas en las muñecas resonando.

"Está bien" Atsushi saboreo los restos de sangre que aún goteaban de sus labios "Por mientras enfócate en quien importa en realidad" Lento y arrogante "No te dejes distraer por una cara bonita"

"No lo haré" Con eso me volteé encaminándome nuevamente hacia la barra del bar.

Choromatsu era más que un simple rostro tallado en mármol y una personalidad movida por las manos de un poderoso petulante. Él era más que una pieza en este tortuoso juego de ingenio y manipulación, él era diferente, él era el único rastro incrustado en mi memoria, goteando colores y humanidad. No lo podía perder. No nos podía traicionar.

En medio de las incandescentes luces de la fiesta, pasando por los hombres a los que se nos había encomendado vigilar, las mezclas de música electrónica, y las baldosas pegajosas por los cigarrillos y el alcohol me encontré con Choromi, quien, impaciente, apretando los bordes de su lindo vestido, se contenía para no socorrerme ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cándido?

"¿Te duele mucho?" Él merecía a alguien mejor que el ridículo mafioso "Esta sangrando más de lo normal" Alguien mejor que yo.

"Estoy bien" Todomatsu acomodo sobre la barra una caja que dentro escondía vendas y tijeras "No es necesario"

"Claro que lo es" Mi hermosa Choromi "Ahora quédate quieto antes de que me arrepienta" ¿Cómo es que me has podido olvidar? "No dolerá" Cuando yo lo único que he hecho es pensar en ti.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad y monotonía en el bar debajo de las bromas de Todomatsu y la rigidez que mostraban esas orbes esmeraldas rogando por ser de utilidad para el mafioso. El grupo de hombres a investigar no resultaron ser más que estafadores desesperados, a quienes con cordialidad y bajo amenazas vetamos de los dominios del señor Matsuno. Inútiles.

Cuando la oscuridad cubrió hasta el último sucio cristal del local, y los clientes, dejando exageradas y presuntuosas propinas, y arrojándoles descarados piropos a quienes atendían la barra, se esfumaron, una Maybach Landaulet; blanca, impecable y elegante, siendo conducida por un hombre ojeroso de cabello desastroso, nos pasó a recoger.

Los tres nos posicionamos en los asientos del final, intercambiando palabrería sin sentido, disfrutando del tacto ajeno, seduciendo al contrario en un lento bailar en el que jamás nos llegamos a tocar. Choromatsu podía llegar a ser alguien muy cruel cuando se lo proponía, apartando esa delgada y blanca mano entre los asientos de piel, centrando una nostálgica mirada que no recuerda estas escarlatas en el reflejo quebrajado de la ventana.

"Oye" El de aniñadas facciones fue quien fulmino la tensión "Ichimatsu" Él no respondió "¿Pasó algo hoy? Luces muy distraído" El de camisa morada apretó el manubrio, juntando la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes.

"Nada en particular" No más que invención "Solo ha sido un día agotador" Con el filo de la navaja en la garganta.

"¿Seguro?" Sus ojos no decían más que mentiras.

"Sí" Tan obvio y conmovedor.

"Si tú lo dices" Pero ellos le escogieron creer.

Segundo error.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión del mafioso, con un galante movimiento ayude a Choromi a bajarse del auto, siendo su apoyo al usar esos incómodos tacones, de fina incrustación en el talón. Al llegar al salón principal Karamatsu se encontraba en una importante reunión, exponiendo en frente de hombres de arrugas serias y cicatrices repulsivas el presupuesto de su imperio.

"¡Justo a tiempo!" Con los brazos extendidos él se acercó hacia su pareja "Esta es la chica de la que les he estado hablando toda la velada" El de orbes verdes se ruborizo "¿No es preciosa?" A mí me jodío hasta la médula que él le diera vueltas, exponiéndolo cual trozo de carne delante del hambriento comerciante.

"Es toda una belleza" Los socios, recostados en los sillones, saborearon al de vestido azul "Muchas felicidades por su compromiso" La contaminada mano de Karamatsu se aferró a la cintura del menor "Usted es un hombre con suerte"

"Lo soy" Opacando su verdadera identidad.

"Yo" Antes de que pudiese interrumpir, mi mirada se enfocó en Ichimatsu, quien, apoyado en el borde de la puerta, con la mirada enrojecida, una mueca de pura impotencia y frustración, y de lágrimas contenidas, se apartó, perdiéndose entre los jardines, esperando ser perseguido por un hombre que no le prestaría esa atención.

Que masoquista es el amor.

"Osomatsu quiero que te quedes" Tragué intentando disimular mis nervios ante la gélida tonalidad de Karamatsu "Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo, y sé que te haría bien aprender de una reunión de primera mano"

"Está bien" Balbuceé acomodándome en un sillón lejano, inmóvil, expectante.

"Choromi" El de orbes azules le robo un descarado beso en frente de sus aliados. Un ego que ya no se podía respirar en la habitación "My love" Arrogante "Espérame en nuestro cuarto, hay un par de cosas que también debemos hablar" La sangre me ardió, furiosa ante esa clase de tratos. Él no la merecía.

"No trabajes mucho, amor" Fue lo que él susurro subiendo por las escaleras del segundo piso. Él no era digno de esa alma acariciar. Injusto.

No pude prestar atención a la reunión de Karamatsu ante la imagen del mafioso robándole el aire de sus labios, repasando esa linda silueta con sus sucias manos, desvalorando a quien por tantos años esperé. No se lo podía perdonar. No lo podía traicionar, debía escoger con quien era hora de danzar.

Finalmente, con las campanadas del reloj, el de profundos y sinceros ojos azules despidió al grupo de traficantes de su hogar, con una sonrisa decente y un aura de bondad. Una farsa mal escrita, él era un maldito chiste. Nunca lo podría respetar.

"Muy bien" Pero el show debía continuar "¿Qué era lo que me quería contar señor Matsuno?" El nombrado suspiro, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata, respirando por primera vez bajo las luces del atardecer.

"En realidad te quería pedir un favor" Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, un tacto eléctrico "Es posible que los rumores de mi compromiso se hayan infiltrado hacia el bajo mundo" Una competencia sin lugar "Y por eso mismo, es casi seguro que ellos hayan revelado la verdadera importancia que Choromi tiene para mí"

"Supongo" Apoyé mi espalda en uno de los ventanales del salón "Es lo lógico luego de tan inmensa fiesta"

"Osomatsu" Su mano se posó sobre mi hombro, apretándolo "Aunque ya le pedí esto a Ichimatsu necesito tener una mayor seguridad con dos hombres" Cuando ese nombre se pronunció él no pudo disimular el sonreír "Quiero que la vigiles cuando ella este en el bar" Interesante "Que la cuides cuando my kitty esté trabajando conmigo" Divergente.

"¿Me está pidiendo esto a pesar de llevar un par de semanas con usted?" El mafioso no se alteró "Me debe tener confianza"

"Tougou me entrego sus propias garantías" Él no cedió "Y puedo ver que te preocupas por ella porque te he vigilado desde que llegaste a mi hogar" Mi máscara tampoco.

"Es cierto" Me había transformado en el fantasma de su actuación "Me preocupo mucho por ella y la trato de cuidar dentro de mis posibilidades" Él sonrió. Iluso.

"Si me ayudas con este favor serás recompensado con creces" Chantajista y manipulador "¿Puedo contar contigo?" Tan solo me limite a asentir "Perfect" Disimulando el asco y el dolor.

"Señor Matsuno" El nombrado me enfoco dentro su reflector "Quizás debería ir a hablar con Ichimatsu" Abandonando la farsa de lo que fue un desamor "En el auto él estaba actuando muy extraño, y como salió en medio de su reunión con un gesto dolido me preocupe"

"Maldición" Su labio se mordió "Me desespera que él sea tan cerrado y no me diga lo que lo está molestando" Con una sonrisa irónica lo fastidié.

"Aunque no lo crean los dos son muy obvios" Caminando hacia las escaleras, dándole la espalda al de inmenso poder "Debería tener más consideración con las emociones de Ichimatsu" Siendo el martirio de su corazón "Sino lo hace se arrepentirá"

"¿Porque?"

"Podría ser muy tarde cuando se dé cuenta" Fue lo que le advertí por compasión, viendo como el de elegante y masculina silueta se esfumaba bajo el manto de la oscuridad, perdiéndose entre las sombras y espinas del jardín. Idiota.

Mis viejas zapatillas hicieron eco por los escalones de mármol, mis manos rozaron, melancólicas, el pasamanos, observando los gigantescos candelabros de cristal, saboreando la atmósfera de la hipocresía camuflada cual distinción. Mis piernas me arrastraron por el pasillo, sabiendo que debía buscar la última puerta para reposar en lo que disimulaba ser mi habitación, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llegar a mi destino, cada gota de cordura y rastro de atención se centró en un gigantesco cuarto con la puerta entreabierta.

La habitación se encontraba bañada por la oscuridad, alumbrada por las estrellas colándose por una cortina de seda, con una inmensa cama de plumas al medio, y un bello tocador. Choromi, de espaldas, observando la ventana, suspiraba, de pie.

Hermoso.

El corazón me explotó cuando él se bajó un tirante del vestido, la respiración me pesó al seguir el camino que sus dedos trazaron sobre su piel; con una mirada ida, y una expresión perdida. El segundo tirante cayó, revelando un sostén azul con relleno en su interior. Las manos de Choromi acariciaron con sensualidad su cuello, ascendiendo por sus mejillas para quitarse la primera pestaña postiza, retirándose el maquillaje. Dejando los zapatos de tacón. Sensual.

"Wow" Me mordí la boca cuando sus movimientos él frenó.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Como si mi cuerpo complotará en mi contra, me empujo hacia la habitación, dejando al descubierto un apenado chico, quien con las cejas arqueadas el vestido se subió "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?"

"Perdón" Balbuceé al encontrarlo tan frágil y apenado "Solo wow" Él exploto.

"¡No te me quedes viendo como idiota!" Gruño, aferrando la tela azul a su pecho, conteniendo un llanto por la humillación "¡Lárgate!" Y aunque sabía que estaba arriesgando toda una organización "¡Vete a tu cuarto!" No lo pude dejar "¡Déjame solo!" No más "Por favor"

"¿Por qué te cubres?" Esas orbes verdes gotearon ira, camuflando _algo más_ "Ambos somos hombres, no te tienes que apenar" El más bajo retrocedió chocando con el ventanal, siendo oculto por la fina cortina de seda y el manto de la oscuridad.

"Me da vergüenza" Gruño hundiéndose un poco más, como si buscase desaparecer.

"¿Vergüenza de qué?" Mis manos se aferraron desesperadas a sus mejillas, sometiéndolo.

"De que" Su labio tirito, vacilando.

"¿Sí?" Ahogándose en el perfume de la seducción. Muy tarde.

"De que veas a Choromatsu otra vez" Su cuerpo se tensó cuando mis manos lo empezaron a recorrer "Los de la rama central de la mafia son los únicos que me conocen de esta manera" Él era tan hermoso.

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" Con lentitud retire un mechón de su peluca, limpiando las manchas negras que opacaban esa preciosa mirada "Yo soy alguien en quien puedes llegar a confiar"

"Me avergüenza" Balbuceó abrazándose a sí mismo, cubriéndose con espinas, fuego y rencor "No me gusta cuando Karamatsu me ve de esta manera" La piel me ardió, destrozándome "Por eso lo trato de evitar" Ahí estaba una vez más "Siento que le da un poco de asco" Un maldito altanero quien no lo merecía "Es mejor evitar" Quien le encantaba jugar.

"Yo no soy Karamatsu" Agarrando su mentón nos perdí en un lento tacto "Yo nunca me atrevería a convertirte en algo que no eres" Su mirada "Así que confía" Tan ilusa, profunda y esperanzada.

"Yo" Me engatuso.

"Choromi está bien" Mis manos retiraron los tirantes de su vestido, deslizándolo por su sedosa y tentadora piel "Pero a quien quiero llegar a conocer es a Choromatsu" Dejándolo caer hasta su cadera.

"¿Por qué querrías hacer esa estupidez?" El muchacho, arrinconado e inseguro, tirito "Yo no soy nada en esta mafia" Mis manos desabrocharon el sostén, dejando expuesto su delgado pecho, lanzando la prenda a algún lugar de la habitación.

"Pero lo eres todo para mí" Con brusquedad tiré de la tela del vestido para que está cayera hasta sus rodillas, dejando libres un par de boxers negros.

"¡Ya detente!" Aunque él me trato de golpear, no lo logró "Esto no es un juego, Osomatsu"

"No lo es" Con un movimiento ágil y rápido le arrebate la peluca, rebelando un corto y peinado cabello negro.

"Ya no sigas" Cuando sus orbes se cristalizaron, bajo la luz de la humillación, siendo sujetadas por un idiota que su orgullo pisoteo, bese sus lágrimas "No me hagas esto, por favor" Frágil y quebrado "Ya no quiero más" Perdido.

"Choromatsu" Sus piernas temblaron cuando lo llamé "De esta manera estas bien" Otra pestaña postiza retiré.

"Es mentira" Sus uñas se aferraron a mi poleron "Lo dices por obligación" Él balbuceó intentando entablar distancia "Para enmendar este estúpido error"

"No lo es" Tomando del velador junto a la cama una toalla húmeda limpié su rostro, retirando el maquillaje en contra de protestas "Quiero conocerte de verdad" Rompiendo una máscara que de años de vejez ya se incrusto.

"No hay mucho que ver" Balbuceó una vez despojado de la sombra de la muchacha "Soy solo yo" Atontado no lo pude creer.

Choromatsu tenía el cuerpo delgado, aunque masculino, de cintura pequeña, de cuello delicado, de facciones armónicas, de ojos dignos de la estática del cielo sin que ese maquillaje los opacara, mejillas perfectas libres de rubor, boca tentadora sin el ridículo brillo, nariz respingada e inocencia no pretendida.

"¿Es broma?" El más bajo se sentó sobre la cama, con un leve crujir "Eres hermoso" Siendo hipnotizado por mis palabras "Eres realmente hermoso de esta manera" Repetí balbuceando, memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro.

"Eres extraño" Él musito, relajado "Es la primera vez que escucho eso" Dejándome pasmado "Gracias" Atontado.

"Yo" Completamente flechado.

Olvide como respirar.

"¿Sabes?" Sus brazos lo rodearon, su atención se centró en el vestido inerte sobre la alfombra en el suelo "A veces eres mejor hombre que Karamatsu" Con galantería me quite el poleron negro, dejando una maraña en mi cabello, desnudando un atontado latir de corazón.

Tan tonto, Osomatsu.

"Ten" El muchacho parpadeó confundido al ver aquella prenda, no pude disimular mi rostro arder "Es que tú luces con frío" Murmuré nervioso "Y como ese idiota es un enfermo obsesivo, infiero que no tienes ropa cómoda para dormir" Choromatsu, de linda sonrisa, tomó mi buzo.

"Infieres bien" Murmullo colocándose mi poleron "Pero supongo que son las consecuencias por trabajar en la mafia"

"¿Por qué estas con él?" Repetí, pasmado ante ese perfecto cuadro "¿Por qué carajo perder el tiempo con un tarado como él?" Esas orbes verdes.

"Porque" No las quise leer.

"Cuando deberías estar conmigo" El aire entre nosotros pesó "Seas Choromi o Choromatsu, nos prometimos volvernos a encontrar" Nuestras manos se aferraron, necesitadas "Y no tengo intenciones de dejarte escapar con tanta facilidad"

"Lamento no recordarte" Fue lo que él musito, intoxicándome con su aliento, acariciando mi cuello, e impregnando mi ser "Si me dieras una pista o algo"

"Sigues siendo igual de dulce" Balbuceé acercándome a su rostro "Fuiste lo que me mantuvo con vida estos años" Acariciando la excitación en una coqueta mirada.

"Deberías irte" Él fue incapaz de encubrir el rubor "Karamatsu va a venir a mi habitación, y se pondrá histérico si se entera que tú sabes acerca de mi verdadera identidad" Sí, yo debería "Es peligroso" Pero no lo quería hacer.

"Él estará entretenido un rato en los jardines" Me negaba a dejarlo a su merced "Así que déjame dormir contigo unos minutos" El chico, de carácter explosivo y huraño suspiro, recostándose en la gigantesca cama, abriendo las frazadas para que me acomodará a su lado.

Y con la Luna de testigo, y las estrellas de silencioso jurado, lo amé, a la distancia, sin poder ofrecerle más que susurros y palabras, pereciendo debajo de lo prohibido y abandonándolo cuando esas largas y bastas pestañas sobre su mirada recayeron.

Yo me había ilusionado con Choromi, y había sido encantado por Choromatsu.

Sería un tango para tres.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Lindos!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias por comentar!

Aww mi vida! Te he dicho que tienes todo mi doloroso love, cierto? Porque lo tienes.

Muchas gracias! Como soy tan original para las ropas, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que otro vestido azul, pero me hizo sentir menos fracaso ese comentario.

Mira! Ya estas desconfiando de Tougou cuando él no ha hecho nada aún, bueno tienes motivos para desconfiar, de hecho se va a tratar de aprovechar de ese estado de fragilidad en el que cayó Ichi. Si Kara no fuera tan necio te juro que la mitad de la trama se resolvería, pero él insiste en que sus ojos solamente son para Choromi, cuando la verdad es que está más que engatusado por su kitty.

Preciosa! Osito te va a ir aclarando de a poco que pasó entre ellos dos porque el amor no le surgió de un día a otro de la nada, pero por mientras se va a tratar de ganar a Choromatsu, no a Choromi, eso es lo que hará la diferencia al final del fic.

Muchisimas gracias Lizz por todo el apoyo que siempre me das, eres tan linda y tierna conmigo, y acabo fangirleando bien feo por culpa de tus comentarios, te juro que me emociono más que al escribir el mismo fic.

Mil gracias!

Love you!

 **Guest:** Hola y muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario!

Mil gracias! Eres un amor! A veces me termino complicando sola entre Choromatsu y Choromi porque me queda la duda de si lo estoy explicando bien así que tu comentario me hizo la noche, de verdad, has hecho feliz a una autora.

Me dio curiosidad que crees que pasó entre ellos dos, aunque eso lo averiguaras más en los siguientes capítulos cuando le toque narrar a uno de ellos dos, posiblemente el siguiente.

Tougou sabe jugar bien sus piezas, no hace las cosas porque sí, así que mantenle un ojito, amor.

Te puedo prometer que habrá partes más adelante en donde Kara será tú favorito, te lo puedo firmar en estos momentos.

Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras! Me siento muy agradecida!

Un abrazote!

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola my sunshine!

Awww muchas gracias! Viniendo de ti significa un mundo lo de la ambientación, es que tengo algo con esté fic, me obsesiona que quede bien un poco. Tendrá muchoos momentos OsoChoro porque Osomatsu no esta interesado en dejar ir al de ojos verdes ahora que lo encontró, va a dar una buena competencia.

Porque eres tan linda conmigo? Para Choromatsu significo mucho que él lo viese de está manera, hecho un asco, destrozado, y aún así lo encontrará perfecto, porque no vio la Choromi de la que Kara pretende estar enamorado, sino a él, eso es lo que hará la diferencia. En este capítulo trate de dejar pistas sobre esos dos, aunque sí saldrá el momento explicito en que pasa.

Tougou también me pone los pelos de punta a mi, de hecho no estaba segura si escribir eso por lo mismo XD, no tiene mucho amor de mi parte, pero al menos empujará a Kara a tomar una decisión.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te loveo intensamente.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei! Muchisimas gracias por dejarme comentarios tan bonitos.

Sabes que viniendo de ti tienen una gran autoria sobre mí. La amo.

Bueno al menos para mí me suena como una persona muy profunda y sentimental, lo que me parece muy bello, aunque es solo mi percepción.

Con Choromatsu, pues sí, fue un gran error el darle el acepto a Kara sabiendo que eso lastimaría a Ichimatsu, de hecho más adelante se ve lo fuerte que es la amistad entre estos dos, Ichi fue su primera mano amiga y apoyo, y lo que hizo fue traición, de lo que pagara, amor mio, lo hará, para poder encontrarse, Oso ayudará en eso también.

Amore mio, cada una de las cosillas que me pidió las agradezco mucho porque soy una fanática enloquecida y fue hermoso leer ese mensaje, de verdad gracias, trataré de dárselas porque las aprecio mucho, y de hecho acertaste en varias, en especial las que tienen relación con Ichimatsu. Por mucho que él amé a Kara no es un tapete que se va a quedar por siempre para que él lo pise, sino le demuestra interés y con Tougou metiéndose en su vida, pues lo puede llegar a perder, quizás por siempre.

El verdadero objetivo de Tougou es Ichi en estos momentos, no el mafioso, no Choromatsu, y si las cosas entre ellos tres no cambian como que firmaron su sentencia.

Mil gracias por cada una de tus palabras! Joder, eres tan linda, de verdad.

Te quiero un montón!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Katy senpai! (Siempre quise decirlo XD)

Owww cosa bella, hermosa, llego a tiempo para la mutación que subo en lugar de actualización, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito. Porque te valoro como autora tiene mucha importancia para mí, y quizás también porque te quiero, pero solo un poquito (Tsunderismo donde?)

En cuatro capítulos no pude hacer una distinción tan buena como la que tú me acabas de entregar. Como Choromatsu era muy frágil y sentimental para el mundo de la mafia prefirió crear una coraza con una personalidad más intrépida que sí se movilizara dentro de los estándares de Karamatsu, pero, a que precio?

Es que si le decía que no en frente de todos esos invitados importantes, la mafia perdía todo respeto, además él siente que le debe la vida a Kara, como defraudarlo? Creo que fue culpa de los dos en ese caso, y de Ichi ni hablar. Él va a ir tomando más importancia a medida transcurran los capítulos.

Jajaja un presentimiento gatuno, bueno, estabas en lo correcto, y a Oso el encuentro le pego bien fuerte, creo que a Choro no tanto.

Asfsafsfasf porque me haces esto Katy? Ay, solo gracias, tú sabes que yo amo como escribes, y llevas las tramas, la que sea, de la pareja que sea, siento que tienes talento para manejarlas así que estoy feliz de que pienses de esa manera.

Mil gracias!

Te loveo intensamente.

* * *

Creo que se entendió un poco el contexto de Oso, no todo, pero eso se arreglará más adelante.

Choromatsu ha pasado tanto tiempo ocultandose debajo de quien es Choromi que no puede evitar sentirse apenado de mostrarle quien en verdad es a otra persona, y que Kara alardeé tanto de Choromi no ayuda, aunque lo haga sin intención.

Lo que ocurre con Ichi aunque no se narre por ahora es importante, tenganle ojito.

Y sep, Oso y Choro se conocieron, pero solo el de rojo lo recuerda.

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, y muchas gracias a quien leyó!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis amores!

He ido extrañamente bien con mis actualizaciones, en especial en esta historia porque me acabó gustando más de lo que debería.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Este es el primer capítulo que narra Karamatsu, y no está tan enfocado en Choromi.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Perderse en los sensuales pasos del tango es como perecer en la inocencia del primer amor. Al comienzo lo que atrae es el deseo; de voz aterciopelada, mirada enigmática y coqueta, labios sedosos, un inicio tentador. Luego, viene la pasión; hirviendo las emociones a su paso, poseyendo la cordura e intoxicando los sentidos, adictiva, lasciva y obscena. Después, inevitablemente, vienen las sospechas, por culpa de unos inexplicables anhelos de posesión.

" _No Kusomatsu"_ Celos _"Yo no soy uno más de tus soldados"_ Ira _"A mí no me puedes manipular igual que ellos"_ Traición _"No me convertiré en lo que esperas solo para inflarte ese ego de mierda"_ Adicción.

Con el corazón revestido en llamas y goteando envidia no puede haber confianza, sin confianza no es posible que subsista el amor.

" _¡Ichimatsu!"_ Celos _"Si me haces esto te garantizo que te arrepentirás"_ ¡Sí! _"No haré más excepciones por ti"_ Celos.

" _Pruébame"_ Son capaces de sacar de quicio hasta al hombre más firme y cruel.

Me enloquecieron a mí.

Acariciándome el entrecejo suspiré, con un infernal traqueteo en medio de la garganta, un mal sabor incrustado entre mis dientes, y los músculos temblorosos. Él aún tenía aquel encantador poder. Él me sabia cautivar.

Mis ojos se enfocaron bajo cada uno de los reflectores que mantenían desprendiendo vida a mi jardín, en busca de su silueta en vano, adentrándome aún más hacia el invernadero que propuso Choromatsu para camuflar asuntos de ilegalidad. Bajo la luz de Luna, atrapado en los matorrales, pude visualizar un cuerpo delgado, de hombros encogidos sobre el barandal que atravesaba el lago del que era dueño, mirada cansada; perdida entre la _nada_ que tejían las estrellas, y el miedo oculto en un susurro. Él era fuego.

"Ichimatsu" Con aburrimiento él me miro, sin acercarse, sin apartarme "My little kitty" Sin realmente importarle.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Con galantería y seguridad llegué a su lado, acomodándome de espaldas en el barandal de madera blanca "Pensé que estabas en una importante reunión" Tan poco sincero de versos.

"Lo estaba" Y de ojos demasiado honestos y tristes para esta realidad "Pero Osomatsu me dijo que estabas actuando extraño" Él chasqueo la lengua, mirando el reflejo de la Luna en contra del agua "Y me preocupe"

"Ese idiota entrometido" Sus palmas apretaron el soporte del puente "Él no me termina de agradar aún, no tiene derecho para inmiscuirse en mis asuntos"

"A mí tampoco" Con un lento movimiento retiré una cajetilla de cigarrillos extranjeros de mi chaqueta de gabardina "Pero Tougou me dio buenas garantías acerca de ese muchacho, así que tampoco es noble el desconfiar" Ichimatsu me arrebato un cigarro de la primera fila, sacando de su pantalón un encendedor negro.

"Eres demasiado estúpido para este mundo" Musito dándole una profunda calada, rodeándolo de manera coqueta con sus labios "Yo seré quien lo investigue de nosotros dos o no iremos a ningún lugar"

"No sabía que fumabas" Una sonrisa filosa entre sus mejillas nació. Hechizante.

"Para soportarte" Con un torpe gesto le indique que encendiera el mío "Debo tener alguna distracción" Cuando sus manos acunaron las mías y su aliento rozo mi piel, cada uno de mis poros se electrizo. Ichimatsu era misterioso y encantador. Me fascinaba.

"¿Qué?" Sus mejillas se encendieron de un bello escarlata "¿Tengo algo en la cara para que te me quedes viendo de esa manera?" Con las yemas de mis dedos delineé sus facciones.

"No" Ni siquiera el reflejo de la Luna se pudo comparar con el brillo y resplandor que se posó dentro de su mirada "Es solo que" Morada, enigmática, profunda y atormentada "Eres realmente hermoso" El tesoro más valioso que he podido descubrir "Me siento tentado contigo a mi lado" El regalo más frágil que jamás me perteneció.

"¿Acaso eres idiota?" Aunque él trato, no se apartó al haber envuelto su cintura "Detesto que tengas ese mal hábito de decir todo lo que se te viene a tu mente" El cigarrillo de su boca cayó "Ahora estas comprometido" Apagándose dentro del lago "No lo puedes hacer" Mis manos acariciaron su cabello, retirándolo de su frente.

"Siempre serás my little kitty" Su boca se deformo por culpa de mi inglés "Un primer amor es algo precioso que no se debe olvidar" Su cuerpo se relajó entre mis brazos, regresándome a una agradable calidez "No es correcto hacerlo"

"No, pero es algo que debes dejar atrás si has escogido a alguien más" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, descompasándolo "Karamatsu hemos hablado tantas veces de esto" Sus hombros se bajaron, rendidos "Sinceramente me tienes agotado, ya no quiero más" Hastiados "Déjame ir"

"No puedo" Nuestros alientos se fundieron "Eres mi mano derecha, mi mundo se devastaría sino estas en él" Sus ojos se rodaron, con sarcasmo, convocando a la ironía.

"Por eso le pediste matrimonio a Choromi" Un sabor a oxido fundido con deseo y culpa "No me quieras engañar con ese personaje de mierda que utilizas para encantar al resto" Él me apartó "Porque yo conozco quien eres en realidad" Fulminando nuestra relación en una pequeña expresión "Eres alguien frío y calculador" Congelando la vida en un cuadro "Alguien asquerosamente egoísta y narcisista" Cuyo marcó se quebró.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?" Su chasquido de lengua no me convenció "Si soy alguien tan despreciable no te deberías mantener a mi lado" Con la nuca baja, encogido, acomplejado, él me sonrió.

"Te lo prometí" Frágil y pequeño "¿No es así?" Tímido y descalzo.

"Sí"

"Todos los que están aquí es porque te deben algo, no porque les importes en realidad" De palabras punzantes y espinas pedantes "Ni siquiera él"

"Choromi y yo estamos enamorados" Él negó con la cabeza, fastidiado "Tú eres alguien especial, a quien tengo por misión mantener a toda costa a mi lado" Herido "Eres una constante distracción por nuestro pasado" De corazón partido.

"No me trates de echar la culpa por tus errores" Era más sencillo.

"Pero a Choromi yo la amó" Jugar a pretender "Tenemos un futuro armado, una familia planificada, podemos mantener a flote esta mafia y convertirla en algo aún más grande e imponente" Seguir danzando, en espera de que se congele el reloj.

"Eres un mentiroso" Fue lo que bramó acercándose a mi lado, tomando mi corbata en un puño de su mano "Lo que hagas con tu vida personal no es algo que me importe a estas alturas" Su aroma a sangre y pólvora, opacado por un exquisito dulzor "Pero no juegues con él" Me embeleso "Porque no te lo perdonaré"

"Yo no juego con ella" Mi respuesta provoco una mueca de dolor "Además fue su decisión" Que hipócrita se podía pintar el alma a causa del rencor.

"No es ella" Su voz se quebrajo.

"Sí lo es" Ichimatsu gruño.

"No distorsiones a Choromatsu como si fuese tu muñeca solo porque conmigo no te funciono" Con un leve golpe en mis mejillas él se retiró "Si me entero que le haces daño no me importará que seas mi mejor amigo y el jefe de la mafia" De postura firme y cara cansada "Te mataré" Un dilema cautivador.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Divertido en el puente me apoyé.

"No" Los cabellos se le revolvieron por la brisa nocturna "Es una predicción, sabes que siempre cumplo"

"¿Tan importante es él para que pongas en riesgo tu vida?" Una oda a la nostalgia.

"Sí" Él no vacilo "Además la pongo en peligro todos los días por un idiota que no sabe valorar lo que es el esfuerzo ni el trabajo duro" Con orgullo él se volteó "Y quien tampoco supo valorar lo que yo tenía en esa relación" Musitando aquellas palabras con humillación y remordimiento. Melancólico.

"Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió" Con temor a ser pronunciadas "Pero ambos sabemos que lo intente" Con pánico a ser quebrajadas.

"Eso nunca fue suficiente" Siendo transmitidas de todas maneras "Deberías cuidar a ese chico en lugar de hacerlo sentir inferior con el peso de tu negocio" Su mirada brillo emano "Porque tú no mereces a Choromatsu, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo supe" Fue lo que gruño para perderse entre los matorrales de rosas del jardín.

"Quizás" Balbuceé mirando las estrellas.

" _¿No quieres tener una oportunidad en este negocio, chico?"_ Aún recuerdo su mirada aterrada, su cuerpo tembloroso en la acera empapada " _¿No estás cansado de que los demás te pasen a llevar?"_ Como él se rompió entre mis palabras al tomar el arma.

" _Si quiero"_ Como la fuerza interior ardió _"Pero no me creo capaz"_ Y las cadenas sentenciaron aquel contrato de sangre.

" _Entonces"_ Y una misteriosa pasión entre nosotros dos floreció _"Conviértete en alguien que si pueda"_ No es el camino que escogimos, sin embargo, es lo que obtuvimos entre perfumes baratos y sudor.

A Ichimatsu lo amé hasta el punto de la obsesión, me embelese con su aroma, me hipnotice con sus ojos, memoricé sus gestos, le entregue mi alma para que él con pavor la pisotearé. Aquel estoico muchacho fue lo que muchos llaman un primer gran amor. De trágico final y hostigosa narración. No creo que alguna vez sea capaz de superarlo u olvidarlo, en ese entonces fueron demasiado intensos mis anhelos de posesión, sin embargo, hace mucho lo nuestro dejo de ser amor para forjarse en tentación.

Es de Choromi de quien hoy estoy enamorado, con ternura, fortaleza e ingenuidad pude avanzar, teniéndola a mi lado, cobijando mis temores y enseñanzas. Quiero un futuro con esa chica, entregarle cada sueño de cristal en un abrazo y tenerla por siempre entre mis manos.

" _No me amas de verdad si me pretendes cambiar"_

Ay, Ichimatsu, a veces es necesario. Aunque ni siquiera tuviste el valor para intentar.

Agotado regrese a mi hogar, subiendo las escaleras de marfil, llegando a mi imponente cuarto en donde un tímido bulto descansaba en medio de las sabanas. Quitándome la camisa, y los pantalones me recosté a su lado, descubriendo un rostro adormilado y cansado. Lindo.

"Karamatsu" Una torpe sonrisa nació entre mis pómulos al sentir como se acurrucaba en mi calor "Llegas más tarde que se costumbre"

"I´m sorry my love" Con un beso en la frente lo desperté "Tuve que hacerlo" Extrañado mire una de mis viejas poleras sobre su delgado cuerpo "¿No te pusiste los encajes que te compré?" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata. Tan puro y blanco.

"No" Sus ojos me atraparon entre los rayos del anochecer "Quería dormir más cómodo hoy" Con dominio me subí arriba de él "¿Te molesta?"

"Por supuesto que no" Mis labios devoraron los suyos, intoxicándome con aquel fragante dulzor "Con lo que te sientas mejor yo también lo haré" Él me sonrió, tímido y apenado. Hermoso.

"Mañana" Él era precioso "Quiero enseñarle cosas más importantes a Osomatsu" No pude evitar deformar mis labios con frustración, intentando ocultar aquella parte animal "Pienso que él está listo para aprender" Sus piernas se enredaron entre las mías, atrapándome.

"Es curioso que lo menciones" Mi flequillo rozo sus pestañas, cerca "Porque invitaré a Tougou a discutir un par de asuntos acerca de su propuesta" Demasiado.

"¿Entonces?" Sus parpados se cerraron al sentir otra afectiva caricia.

"Es perfecto que le quieras enseñar más" Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron "Choromi es brillante" Hubo un atisbo de duda en aquel abrazo "No sé qué haría sin ella" El más bajo tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, forzando a nuestras miradas a danzar bajo la pasión.

"Karamatsu" Mi propio nombre me intoxico "Tú" Sus ojos fueron un enigma de deseo y sugestión "¿Me amas?" Con una risa traviesa deje mi cuerpo caer, siendo acunado por su pecho plano.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Con ternura tomé su mano, besando nuestro anillo de compromiso "¿No te lo he demostrado?" Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender "¿En todos estos años no te ha quedado claro?" Tan lindo e ingenuo.

"Sí" Sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos "Pero a lo que me refiero es si amas a Choromi" Deteniendo sus movimientos al son de su voz "O a Choromatsu" Cuando alcé una ceja él me esquivo.

"My love, son la misma persona" Él no sonrío "Solo es la ropa la que te cambias" Tampoco reacciono "Los amó a los dos" Él no se relajó.

"¿De verdad?" Elevando su mentón lo dominé.

"Estoy enamorado de quien eres Choromatsu" Su cuerpo trepito "Con la peluca o sin ella" Una sonrisa nació antes de que en medio de la noche nos pudiésemos amar.

Y en un camino de besos, tactos ardientes y sonidos lujuriosos en contra de las sabanas, me perdí entre las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo, acariciando esa naciente inseguridad, danzando en un carnaval de obscenidad y pasión.

Nos amamos hasta ser prisioneros de los rayos del amanecer para finalmente poder reposar sobre su pecho, aferrándome a su cintura con recelo, aspirando el perfume natural que emanaba su piel, contemplando con orgullo una marca escarlata, profunda y húmeda; algo casi animal, y mimando con inocencia esos hinchados labios. Estaba enamorado. Eso era lo que anhelaba creer.

Cuando Ichimatsu con su característica y amarga expresión irrumpió nuestra paz, me vestí pereciendo el resto del día entre reuniones con los viejos proveedores y charlas con los reclutas que pretendían pelear en caso de batallar.

Jyushimatsu con su gigantesca sonrisa fue lo único capaz de alegrar mi día, además del recuerdo de Choromi impregnado en mi mente. El de orbes felinas me extendió los resultados de su investigación de encubierto en la mesa de cristal del salón, con una mueca que exhalaba preocupación, y una divergente tonalidad.

"Entonces es verdad" Bufando apreté con fuerzas la carpeta entre mis manos "Los de la mafia del sur están creciendo, no era solamente un rumor"

"¡Si! ¡Sí!" Envidiaba esa despreocupación "Karamatsu Nii-san, ellos te van a citar a una reunión en un hotel para discutir sus nuevos términos" La boca se me inundo de un asqueroso sabor, el estómago me peso.

"Ya veo" Él agito sus largas mangas al frente de mis ojos, tratando de captar mi atención.

"¡Ichimatsu y yo nos podemos encargar!" Con una mirada desorbitada y jovial "Somos un buen equipo, ¡El mejor!" Frote mi entrecejo al cerrar esa posibilidad.

"Me encantaría que ustedes lo hicieran, pero" Jyushimatsu esbozo una mueca de reproche, hundiendo sus labios, juntando sus ojos. Un niño.

"¿No confías en nosotros?" Mi atención se enfocó en la carpeta, releyendo las altas y peligrosas cifras que ellos habían adquirido en tan poco tiempo.

"No es eso" Aquello me supo a riesgo y malogro "Es solo que" Era peligroso.

"¿Sí?" No lo quería arriesgar. No me podía escudar.

"Pienso que debería mandar a alguien de menor rango" Él más bajo ladeo la nuca, con la boca completamente abierta "Le serviría de entrenamiento" Confundido.

"No te preocupes" Su mano sobre mi hombro estremeció mi ser "Yo lo cuidaré" Era patética la forma en que él me podía leer "Prometo que nada malo le ocurrirá a Ichimatsu mientras estemos mi bate y yo para protegerlo"

"Sí" Mi rostro se calentó "Gracias, Jyushimatsu" El contrario sonrió. Demasiado inocente para esta clase de mundo.

"Señor sus demás invitados ya llegaron" Con una reverencia me despedí de mi amigo para encaminarme hacia las imponentes puertas de la mansión "También ha llegado el señor Tougou antes de lo previsto"

"Buen trabajo" Con un toque en el hombro del muchacho lo aparté "De ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo" Con un asentimiento de cabeza él se despidió.

Le indique a Tougou y a su majestuosa sonrisa que se acomodaran en el salón, mientras afinaba los negocios con el grupo que nos garantizaría protección en los sectores del bajo mundo. Fueron largas y tediosas horas de charlas y negociación, con una densa y asfixiante atmósfera de por medio, con unas muecas filosas y cartas que anhelaban domino tomar en nuestro juego de control.

"Señor Matsuno" El líder de aquella disputa cruzó una de sus piernas en el sofá de la sala "Como comprenderá a nosotros nos encantaría cerrar el trato con los de su rama" Inclinándose entre los ásperos cojines "Pero mientras no nos explique quien va a representarnos no lo podemos ayudar" Haciéndolo crujir con el cuero de sus zapatos de marca italiana.

"¿Quiere conocer a quien los va a representar?" Él hombre de bigote enroscado asintió "¡Choromi!" El silencio reino en la habitación para que el eco de sus elegantes zapatos de tacón fuesen la melodía que predominará en el lugar. Click, click, click.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?" Siempre encantadora en su vestido azul, de cabello verdoso y liso, de maquillaje pulcro y bonito. La muñeca más hermosa del lugar.

"Acércate" Cada mirada masculina en ella se enfocó "Estos hombres están preguntando por ti" Dos pulseras de oro en sus muñecas resonaron cuando la tomé del brazo.

"¿Ella?" De los nervios aquel sujeto tartamudeo.

"Sí" Le di vueltas a la muchacha de silueta delicada, exponiéndola, arrojándola a un escenario sin guion "Choromi, mi despampanante prometida, es quien se encarga de esa clase de asuntos" Confiada en esa inocente máscara.

"Pero" El hombre de bigote se levantó del sillón "No quiero faltarle el respeto en su hogar, sin embargo, ella no es más complicada que una dama de compañía costosa" Prediciendo mis movimientos Choromi me apretó el hombro, deteniendo lo que se iba a convertir en un puñetazo.

"No te alteres" Su aliento me embeleso "¿Eso es lo que usted cree de mí?" Sus largas pestañas se agitaron "¿Una dama de compañía bonita nada más?" El hombre retrocedió.

"Es solo mi primera impresión" Extendiendo las palmas con ansias.

"¿Qué tal si le demuestro de lo que soy capaz?" Sus pequeñas y finas manos se acomodaron al costado de sus caderas "Déjenme resolver los asuntos de esta negociación" Contorneándolas con sensualidad.

"¿Estás segura?" Ella sonrió, saboreando el brillo de cereza que adornaba sus delgados y tentadores labios.

"Por supuesto" Con un aterciopelado movimiento de cuello ella me dio la espalda "Tú ve a resolver los asuntos con Tougou antes de que se aburra" Con un asentimiento, la sangre cosquilleando de orgullo, y el ceño relajado me encamine hacia el salón.

El recuerdo de esa cautivadora muchacha se devastó al ingresar en el cuarto y encontrarme con mi socio de traje de cuadros con un vaso de vino en una de sus manos, sonriéndole, coqueteándole a Ichimatsu en un rincón, incitándolo a beber alcohol desde su propia copa. La imagen me asqueo.

El corazón me peso, el estómago se me convirtió en un nudo, las uñas se me incrustaron en mis palmas, mis cejas escondieron mis ojos hasta que dos cuencas carentes de pasión tomaron su lugar. Sin confianza no puede haber amor, sin amor no hay nada. Celos, sí, siempre fueron los celos con él. Él me seguía enloqueciendo, aunque de nuestra historia no quedará una sola pisca de conmoción.

Con un caminar firme y seguro, dispuesto a defender lo que se había transformado en mi mano derecha llegue hacia aquel apartado rincón de la mansión, quedando estático al ser espectador de la risa del más bajo. Imposible.

"¿De verdad crees que me puedes convencer con esa clase de truco barato?" El de fina silueta rodó los ojos, dejando que su espalda se apoyara en los estantes de vino "Tengo que admitirlo, has sido ingenioso, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no"

"Eres difícil" La sangre me burbujeo cuando Tougou elevo su mentón "Eso me gusta mucho" Más cuando él lo disfruto "Que seas más terco que tus demás compañeros"

"Es porque te estas metiendo con alguien de complicada personalidad" El hombre enfundado en cuadros llevo su otra mano hacia la cintura de mi compañero, metiendo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Qué tanto más tendré que insistir para que me tomes enserio?" Sus ojos morados fueron absorbidos por el contrario.

"Ya deberías rendirte Tougou, lo sospeche desde la vez que me invitaste a bailar" El mayor se acomodó en el cuerpo del contrario "Aunque obviamente me has estado observando desde antes" Oliendo con descaro su cuello "¿No es así?" Celos.

"Eres un gato bastante astuto" Con un lento movimiento él se apartó "Aunque debes admitir que te he intrigado"

"Lo has hecho" Ichimatsu bebió el resto del contenido de la copa dejándola en la mesa del costado "Has sabido captar mi atención"

"Pero aun así no me estas considerando como una propuesta real" Él rio "Eres interesante" Una repugnante traición.

"Llevo demasiado tiempo en esta mafia como para hacerlo" El hombre de mirada venenosa, sin despegar su atención del más joven, se inclinó en una de sus piernas, besando esa pequeña y fina mano. Hipnotizándolo.

"Piensa en mi propuesta" Con una galante reverencia él se apartó.

"Lo haré" Ichimatsu ni siquiera me miro. Él sabía destrozar mi control.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Él no se inmuto delante de mi llegada, ni parpadeó cuando con mis brazos lo acorrale utilizando la compuerta de uno de los estantes repletos de vino de soporte "¿Qué es lo que tan entretenido estabas hablando con ese otro hombre?"

"Qué te importa" Su boca era tan tierna y venenosa "Mi vida personal está fuera de tu jurisdicción" Un enigmático muchacho "Kusomatsu" Me sabia enloquecer.

"Me importa si pone en riesgo nuestra organización" De manera suave y delicada eleve su mentón, perdiéndonos en una mirada "Ichimatsu" Sus piernas tiritaron, el vidrio crujió al tratar de retroceder "¿No me vas a contar?" Siempre en vano. Era bella la ingenuidad.

"No tengo porque" Mis manos se deslizaron con lentitud hacia sus caderas, sacando el papel que Tougou metió en su pantalón.

"¿Esto qué es?" Mi mandíbula no se pudo evitar torcer al leer el número de mi confidente escrito "¿Por qué seguir en contacto cuando sus negocios son conmigo?" Él más bajo me lo trato de arrebatar alzándose en la punta de sus pies.

"Quizás él quiere hablar de negocios personales conmigo" Aquella respuesta siempre me fastidio "¡Dámelo!" Ahí estaba otra vez "No voy a ser tan paciente y agradable esta vez" Esa enfermiza sensación de posesión.

"Sí tú no planeas poner mi negocio en riesgo no te importará que rompa su número" Ardiente, destructiva y burbujeante "Después de todo eres mi mano derecha" Como gasolina escurriéndose entre mis venas, quemando mis huesos.

"¿Ahora soy tu mano derecha?" En un descuido él me arrebato el papel de los dedos "Que hipócrita eres Kusomatsu"

"Siempre ha sido así" Aunque él trato con un empujón no me separó "Eres el pilar de mi mafia"

"¿Entonces porque no me presentas en lugar de Choromi?" Sus palabras escaparon coléricas y frustradas, temblorosas y resentidas "Si yo soy quien hace la mitad del trabajo del que tú te jactas tener éxito merezco parte del crédito"

"Ichimatsu" Su nombre fue la misma compasión.

"Pero es verdad, tú te diviertes manteniéndome entre las sombras" Sus puños se estamparon en contra de mi chaqueta "Presentándome como tu inútil secretario quien no sabe nada más que diseñar armas" Cuando su mejilla intente acariciar él la golpeo. Dolió.

"Sabes que es por el bien del negocio" Su risa sarcástica quemó "You're my little kitty, no te haría daño a propósito" Demasiado "Tienes que creerme" Me asfixio.

"Ya eres un adulto Karamatsu" La muerte aquella noche danzo "Sabes muy bien el daño que me has hecho desde que metiste en esto a Choromatsu" De traje liso y camisa arrugada "Desde que elegiste crear a una bonita muñeca para jugar" De orbes moradas, y versos filosos.

"No fueron así las cosas" Él finalmente me aparto, jalando su muñeca con fuerza al predecir mi agarre "Tú solo provocaste que nuestra relación se terminará" Su cabello ocultó aquella expresión, más, no hizo falta para poderla leer.

"Tú preferiste abusar de la mente de un novato antes que luchar un poco más" Fue lo que mascullo, juntando sus dientes, escupiendo con asco ante mi expresión "Para ser el jefe de una renombrada mafia no tienes el coraje que se necesita" Él era alguien dañino.

"Ichimatsu" Y aunque lo debí detener al ver como su silueta se perdía en el laberinto que era mi mansión no lo pude hacer. Porque él tenía razón.

" _De ahora en adelante dejaras de ser Choromatsu para convertirte en Choromi"_ No lo pude soportar.

" _¿No es un nombre demasiado afeminado?"_ La presión, la tortura, las heridas, el dolor, fui impulsado por el rencor. Firmé mi contrato con el diablo.

" _Es perfecto para ti"_ A todos engañe. Era un traidor.

Ahogándome en un mar de confusiones, con aquella mirada amatista incrustada en medio de mi quebrajado corazón, y el sensual perfume de esas esmeraldas aún impregnado en mi camisa azul, visualicé a Tougou, con una nueva copa de vino entre sus manos, sonriendo de manera filosa y orgullosa, profesándose ganador de un trofeo que aún no me ha arrebatado. No lo llegaría a permitir.

A su lado me posicione con postura rígida y el ceño denso, admirando el concreto con el que la atmósfera se convertía, palpando la estática y la tensión, sintiendo las mentiras que su cuerpo despendía. Él era alguien peligroso y toxico, no podía retroceder.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres con Ichimatsu?" Sus labios no se despegaron de su copa al esbozar una sonrisa "Él es uno de mis hombres de mayor confianza, así que no pienso que sea prudente el andarlo interrogando"

"No" De manera galante y picará él se limpió con una servilleta blanca las gotas del mentón "No lo estoy interrogando porque crea que sea sospechoso o algo así señor Matsuno" Mi ceja con ira se alzó. Fastidiado.

"¿Entonces?" Su ego apenas se soportó.

"Ese muchacho es bastante intrigante" Su postura se relajó en contra de un gran pilar "Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo a un nivel personal" La sangre me burbujeo, un nudo en mi estómago nació, las palabras perecieron entre mis labios, muertas, y carentes de todo significado.

"¿Por qué él?" No era pertinente enseñar debilidad.

"Pienso que haríamos un buen equipo nosotros dos" El hombre de traje me extendió una de sus tarjetas, impresa en un papel de textura agradable, de letras escarlatas y logo a desconfiar "Debería pensar en llamarme para hacer ese negocio"

"¿Qué negocio?" Él se acomodó el cabello detrás de la frente, dejando al descubierto dos cejas gruesas.

"Debería considerar el venderme a ese muchacho para mi propio equipo" Indignación "Lo podría entrenar muy bien" Humillación "Además eso sería lo justo a hacer al haberle dado a Osomatsu" No, ninguna palabra aquella emoción describió.

"Él es como mi familia" Con una ardiente fuerza de voluntad me trague el rencor "Yo no vendo a los hombres que ya me juraron su lealtad" Alimentando un narcisismo enfundado en un opaco traje, y de ojos punzantes.

"Eso ya lo veremos" Sobre mi oreja él murmuro "Tarde o temprano ese muchacho se ira, así que no diga que no se lo advertí" Inclinándose para tomar otra copa de vino de la mesa a mi costado, ladeando la cabeza para dejarme con un repulsivo sabor.

" _¿Sabes? Yo también me puedo cansar y largarme de aquí"_ No me importaba sí así él lo escogía.

Porque era con Choromi con quien yo danzaría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchisimas gracias!

Aww Lizz, mi vida, me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas entre Oso y Choro se darán de manera natural por culpa de la persistencia del de rojo, así que puedes esperarlo con tranquilidad.

Espero que con este capítulo hayan quedado un par de cosas más claras, o al menos se haya asomado un poquito más la relación que él tiene con Karamatsu. De Tougou, amor, no te confíes jamás, no es bueno.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te envió un gigantesco abrazo, repleto de cariño!

 **XxKoyakusixX:** Hola y muchas gracias por el mensaje!

Aww, al contrario, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escribirme y le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta pequeña mutación.

Ay! Eres un amor, me halaga mucho que te guste el enredo de palabras que pongo en las historias, y perdón por el mini ataque de pánico, pero era necesario que se comprometieran por la trama.

Si querida, desconfía terriblemente de Tougou, si no quedo claro en esté capítulo lo hará en el siguiente, pero no tiene buenas intenciones con Ichimatsu.

Has hecho a esta autora la persona más feliz del mundo con esas palabras, porque es tan difícil hacer a personajes enamorados y que Oso haya quedado bien, pucha que estoy contenta. Mil gracias! Me hiciste la noche.

Muchas gracias otra vez por haberme escrito!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww sensei, no se sienta presionada para dejar mensajes, hágalo con calma.

Es tan raro que me digas eso porque yo soy tan pesada XD, me pareces muy dulce y tierna tú a mí, una persona demasiado linda, lo puedo decir por la forma en que escribes, y no solo los fics, al menos tienes mi cariño más que ganado. Preciosa, yo no soy linda, soy sincera, te digo lo que pienso de manera compulsiva nada más, y en cuento a porque me agradas tanto, es porque te admiro y es satisfactorio encontrar autores que narran tan bien sin el complejo de Dios todo poderoso.

A Chorito dale tiempo, deja que se componga bien porque si le afecta bastante el tener que ser Choromi 24/7 y luego, cuando tenga fortalezas se dará cuenta de la verdadera situación con Ichimatsu. Oso sera un gigantesco hinca pie en esto.

Mi querida sensei puedo sentir hasta acá sus ansias por ver a Kara muerto de celos por culpa de Ichi, aunque debo confesarle (Por si no quedo claro) Eso fue un conflicto gigante en el pasado. Aunque te concederé lo de Tougou, él sabe llegar bien a las personas, y en estos momentos Ichi esta vulnerable.

Mi vida! No sabia que te gustará tanto, por ti te juro que lo escribiría todos los días. Muchas gracias!

Ni creas, no falta tantoooo, pero si pasará.

Muchisimas gracias preciosa!

Un abrazote!

 **megustahoradeaventura** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Owww, me rei feo con lo de Karamatsu XD, demasiada Internet para mí creo.

No te sientas mal por Ichi, no será quien más feo la pase en un futuro...ese es el peor spoiler que le he dado a alguien, pero te lo di con mucho love.

Choro merece todo el amor del mundo, Oso parece entender eso mejor.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y por leer!

 **katyrawwasdsasa** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Katy senpai (Nunca me dejaré de sentir rara llamándote así XD)

Oso nunca es malo en mis historias, solo un ser incomprendido que necesita cariño y comprensión, o esa es la excusa que siempre tiro. Pero en esta historia al menos no tiene mucho espacio para cometer algún error, ya pasó mucho tiempo buscando a Choromatsu y no se lo perdonaría el arruinarlo.

Choro no es bobo! Es amor. Es culpa compartida, porque él debió ser quien le pusiera los limites a Karamatsu en lugar de hacer lo que le pida sin chistar, y Kara debería dejar de ser tan narcisista, en especial con Ichi.

Mil gracias por tus palabras! Siento que me estas adulando de más porque para mí...ya sabes, tú eres la senpai que escribe genial, siempre acabo tan emocionada con todo lo que me dices.

Gracias y te loveo intensamente.

 **AzulaMayorga** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta cosa extraña!

Si es dolor del bueno, me alegro habértelo causado, pero ya, hablando más enserio, aprecio como no tienes idea el hecho de que te gustará, me siento realmente agradecida y halagada, prometo esforzarme mucho para que la historia sea algo digno de tu lectura y actualizar seguido, es que estos detalles son importantes para mí. Me emocionaste mucho.

Muchisimas gracias, eres un amor!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi sol! Asgasgagsags cosa bella! Preciosa! Muchas gracias! Ay! (Perdón pero cuando chillo demasiado no sé que más responder además de incoherencias)

Me hace feliz como no tienes idea el que te haya gustado tanto y me digas lo de Oso porque tenía miedo que no se notará bien. Fue demasiado lo que él se esforzó por llegar hacia Choromatsu, no lo va a dejar ir porque se le presentaron un par de trabas, además quiere que él se de el valor que merece...sip, eso es amor.

Con Ichi yo también sufro! Cada vez ira tomando más protagonismo en la historia, y sabrás más de él, pero hasta el momento nadie le ha dado su verdadero valor, o no le ha tomado peso a todos los sacrificios que él hace para que las cosas funcionen en la mafia, también de manera emocional. Kara...tenle paciencia el muchacho.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras, eres un sol!

Te mando un gigantesco abrazo.

 **Silufide:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Bienvenida a la historia! Me honra que le hayas dado una oportunidad, y no me podría molestar, cielo.

Choromatsu es un amor, por mucho que él se esmere en ocultar su verdadera personalidad al pensar que es muy blanda, su corazón es bondadoso y es sensible a lo que el resto le diga, en especial cuando Kara lo menosprecia al anteponer a Choromi. No te preocupes, Oso lo sabrá manejar muy bien. Tendrás OsoChoro del bueno.

Jajaja tengo una manía con ponerlos como familia por las teorías conspirativas del fandom, me descubriste en eso.

Ay! Muchas gracias! Soy muy mala describiendo ambientes, de verdad, la peor persona que lo podría intentar, pero me he esforzado para que salga diferente en esta historia y me siento tan feliz de que tu lo hayas sentido. Has puesto muy contenta a una autora.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te mando un abrazo gigantesco! Y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

Mis siempre inútiles aclaraciones, pero hechas con amor!

Kara e Ichi si tuvieron algo en el pasado, algo que se rompió cuando llego Choromatsu y otras cositas que más adelante saldrán.

Kara esta convencido de que esta enamorado, aunque no esta muy seguro de quien.

Y creo que todos ya sospechan de Tougou, esta bien hacerlo.

Mil gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis ternuritas!

Debo confesar que tenía este capítulo para el fin de semana, pero como ayer fue el día más mierda de mi vida, pues como que preferí no hacerlo mal. Pero hoy la inspiración llego bien y quede contenta con el resultado.

Este capítulo lo narra Choromatsu. Esta un poco intenso.

Y mi única aclaración es que Totoko es conocida como la princesa del mar, para evitar confusión XD.

Espero que les guste, y lo siento si quedo un poco más largo.

* * *

Sus grandes y protectoras manos acariciando mi vientre; electrizándome, el varonil y seductor aroma de su piel impregnándose con el mío, fundiéndose, destrozándome, sus labios; dulces y ásperos recorriendo con un camino de pecado y silencio mi cuello hasta dejar una tenue mancha borbón sobre mi hombro. Un sentimiento humano y a la vez animal, escarlata con una chispa de oscuridad, cuatro letras cuyo significado resuena dentro de los ecos del más allá.

"Choromi" Amor "No tienes que ir" Del más abusado, necesitado e intoxicado.

"Ya deja de jugar" Con el rostro ardiendo apoye mis manos sobre los hombros de Karamatsu, alisando el saco de su traje recién comprado, y peinando los mechones rebeldes que regresaban hacia su frente "Esta es una misión de seriedad" Antes de que mis manos se posaran sobre su corbata él las frenó.

"Es la primera vez que dejo que vayas con alguien más" Su aliento fue lo único que pude respirar "No confió en Osomatsu" Sus ojos; intensos, agobiados y celosos "Permite que sea yo quien te escolte" Me engatusaron.

"No puedes ser tú" Sus palmas abrazaron mis caderas, carente de toda vergüenza y dignidad "Si no asistes a la reunión con tus socios del tratado, nos quedaremos sin financiamiento para expandir aún más el imperio" Un infantil puchero adorno su boca "Sé que acostumbramos a ir los tres a la misma junta, a mí también me parece raro" Un gesto sutil y enternecedor "Pero es lo que debemos hacer esta noche" Él suspiro.

"Tienes razón" Recorriendo mi cintura con sus dedos "Además, Ichimatsu ira al hotel con Jyushimatsu para negociar con los de la mafia del Sur" Tentándome.

"¿Ya ves?" Sus ojos me buscaron "No es tan terrible" Fue a ella a quien encontró "Y mi asunto es solo una entrega del nuevo armamento, nada que temer" Sus dedos se pasearon por la reveladora abertura de mi vestido negro. Dominándome.

"¿Llevas tus armas?" Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando él descubrió mis ligueros, ocultando una Smith & Wesson 357 dentro de ellos "Así me gusta" Musito antes de cubrir mi muslo con la suave y delicada tela del vestido.

"Te estas portando como un idiota" Su ceño no se frunció "Lo sabes" En altanería él se revistió "¿Cierto?" Su rostro él acercó.

"Sí" Sus labios rozaron los míos con timidez "Como el tonto más grande que podrás llegar a conocer" Más dulces que sus palabras, más fríos que esta alma "Pero siempre por amor" Y ahí íbamos otra vez.

Karamatsu, sin importarle las horas que había pasado invirtiendo en esa perfecta y cínica imagen me alzó de las caderas para apoyarme en contra de la pared y robarme el aliento en un demandante y sediento beso. Rezarle a la locura.

Mis piernas se enredaron en su vientre, mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos, mientras su lengua recorría desvergonzada cada rincón de mi ser, mezclando nuestras esencias, sometiéndome con un delicioso sabor a menta y tabaco. Quemando mis venas con un fuego que ninguno fue capaz de controlar, explotando el corazón maltrecho de una muñeca sin voluntad.

"Karamatsu" Con un jadeo cerré los ojos sintiendo como sus dientes tiraban mi labio inferior. De tacto coqueto y magnético, aterciopelado y juguetón. Nuestras bocas se saborearon hambrientas, la estática entre nosotros nos asfixio. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, bajando uno de mis delgados tirantes, eso fue lo que me despertó.

"What´s wrong?" Su sonrisa fue un cuadro arrogante y satisfecho "Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo" Un golpe de orgullo y humillación. Narcisista.

"No me trates de distraer de la misión" Bajando de sus brazos, lamiendo mi pulgar, limpiando los residuos de labial que sobre su rostro dejé, él rio "Ya conoces a la princesa del mar, estaré bien" Acomodando mi maquillaje con unas torpes manos heridas.

"Lo sé" Ambos caminamos hacia el gigantesco espejo de la habitación, incapaces de soltar al contrario en un tímido agarre de manos. Gobernantes de un carnaval.

Choromi lucía preciosa, siempre despampanante y elegante en su vestido largo y negro, con cristales checos incrustado en él, de tacones plateados y de marca, de pantimedias entretejidas en una red. Ella lucía maravillosa con los ojos difuminados y las pestañas arregladas, con un potente color carmín sobre sus labios, y un delicado broche de oro blanco en el cabello. Ella era perfecta, Choromi era su mujer.

"Eres tan bella" Su aliento sobre mi oreja provoco que mis piernas tiritaran, sus manos me abrazaron por la espalda "Nunca me dejas de sorprender" Acomodando su nuca sobre mi hombro.

"Tú también te ves bien" Aquella frase escapo inocente y nerviosa "Yo" Un nudo en mi estómago nació "Debería ir a ver a Ichimatsu antes de que se vaya" Como si fuese delito el pronunciarla.

"Está bien" Como si algo en nuestra relación estuviese mal "Me preocupa que él este desconcentrado" Karamatsu me libero de su agarre para tomar mi mano, y depositar un beso sobre el reluciente anillo de compromiso que portaba en mi dedo "Choromi"

"¿Sí?" Cuando sus ojos me miraron.

"Te amo" Comencé a bailar "Non posso vivere senza te di" Una hermosa bailarina de ojos cerrados, en un mundo soñado, de relaciones frágiles y vivencias expectantes. Engañada.

"Eres doloroso" Fue lo que musite antes de salir de la habitación, dejando que él se terminará de arreglar para su reunión.

Con un refinado taconear y un delicado movimiento de caderas me dirigí hacia la habitación del chico huraño. Con la espalda recta, una expresión gentil, aunque seria. Primadonna robándose cada foco de la pasarela. Lo importante era no caer, seguir danzando, aunque las piernas se hubiesen quebrado y el corazón se profesé pisoteado. Debía ocultar a Choromatsu, no era momento para sentarse a sollozar, había que ser fuerte.

Fuerte por los demás.

"Ichimatsu" Mi voz escapo tosca y gastada cuando golpeé el marco hacia sus aposentos "Voy a entrar" Un par de ojos amatista me atraparon al ingresar en la habitación, intentando ponerse la corbata con una evidente frustración.

"Así que vas a ir con la insoportable de Totoko" Rodando los ojos llegue hasta él para amarrar su camisa con un firme y pulcro nudo "Te deseo mucha suerte y paciencia"

"No es tan mala" Una de sus cejas se alzó "Solo le gusta llevar las cosas a sus ideas y no sabe guardar los secretos de las mafias" Mis dedos se pasearon por sus hombros, orgullosos "Debería aprovechar esa instancia para preguntarle algo acerca de los movimientos del clan de Sur"

"Eso era lo que te iba a pedir" Con un irresponsable movimiento de dedos él se removió el fijador del cabello "Jyushimatsu y yo vamos a lidiar con ellos en persona, pero aun así me gustaría saber qué es lo que se ha comenzado a rumorear de su mafia en el bajo mundo" Él era valiente.

"Está bien" De intenciones nobles y bellas "Confió en que regresaras exitoso de la misión al ser el mejor hombre que tiene Karamatsu" Él me salvo.

"No necesito que me tengas confianza" Siempre lo hacía "Además, si no fuese por mis años de experiencia, tú serías el mejor" Una sonrisa, casi imperceptible y arrepentida nació entre sus pómulos. Ingenuo.

"Choromi lo sería" Sus cejas se arquearon, arrugando su frente "Ella es bastante talentosa" La mano del más bajo se acomodó sobre mi mejilla, arriba del rubor, descendiendo hacia mi mentón.

"Te lo diré todos los días si es necesario" La atmósfera pesó "Sin importar las veces que te travistas para mí seguirás siendo Choromatsu" Las heridas me ardieron, quemando mi piel "El chico que Kusomatsu me encargó entrenar cuando esté asustado recién llegó" Las memorias me atormentaron "Y por quien por fin me arriesgue" Dolía, sangraba, quemaba "Aunque no resulto" Me estaba consumiendo. Cruel.

Que sádica era la realidad.

"¿Por qué?" Sus ojos no liberaron a los míos "¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo y tratas tan mal al resto?" Los secretos que murieron en aquel intercambio, tampoco lo hicieron.

"Porque resultaste ser mucho mejor de lo que yo pensé que podrías ser" El pecho me trepito, los pies se me enredaron "Me siento orgulloso" Que destructiva sensación "Choromatsu" Un llamado mientras estoy soñando.

"Gracias" Fue la miseria que le pude responder antes de enfocarme en su desordenada habitación "Tú" En un gigantesco ramo de rosas bajo la cortina azul "Odias las flores" Fue lo que balbuceé, acercándome, acariciando sus espinas.

"Ese me lo regalaron y no me pude negar" Mis manos se removieron entre los tallos para sacar una pequeña tarjeta blanca, de letras cursiva, y aroma masculino. Asco.

"Se mío, Ichimatsu" Fue todo lo que leí "¿Qué?" La mueca que el nombrado me obsequio "¿Tienes una especie de admirador?" Fue de dolor y aflicción "¿Es algo más?"

"Sí" Sus labios se mordieron antes de volverse a abrir; tímidos y nerviosos "Estoy metido en un problema enorme" Dudando el confesar "No sé cómo salir de él" Haciéndolo de todas maneras.

"Sabes que me puedes contar" Mis manos acunaron las suyas "Yo" Sus orbes, transparentes, agotadas, me evadieron "No se lo diré a Karamatsu" Traición "Quedará entre nosotros dos" No me importo.

"¿Lo prometes?" Su palma se aferró con intensidad a la mía. Temor.

"Sí" Frustración "Somos amigos" Impotencia.

"Creo que me acabo de joder yo solo, Choromatsu" Frágil y aniñado "Cometí un terrible error" Su voz se quebró "Me metí con alguien poderoso y ya no sé qué hacer para salir y evitar que el resto salga afectado" Peligroso, tóxico y devastado.

"¡Choromi!" El ambiente se quebrajo entre los surcos de mis manos "¡Ya nos vamos!" Desesperación "Apresuraré" No pude hacer más que contemplar como ese muchacho despeinado se volvía a encerrar, atragantándose con sus demonios. Antes de que pudiese objetar el dedo de Ichimatsu sobre mi boca me lo prohibió. Mentiroso.

"Ve, es tu deber" No me quise apartar "Te lo confesaré todo cuando vuelvas" No era digno el dejarlo "Yo" Pero se igual manera lo hice "Es una promesa" Cobarde. Era más fácil el actuar.

"Regresa pronto" Fue lo que susurre antes de encaminarme hacia las escaleras. Con un palpitar atrapado en medio de mi tráquea y un mal presentimiento inundando mi alma.

Ichimatsu era conocido por su fuerza y agresión, era un chico de mente indestructible, de maestría con las armas, protegido por las llamas y camuflado entre espinas. Él no era fácil de intimidar, y era casi imposible que confiase el peso de su realidad; por eso era que no podía evitar el sospechar. Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y consumiendo los restos del camino de su cordura.

" _Deja de llorar, mocoso"_ Esta vez era mi turno _"Sé que es difícil la primera vez, pero aprenderás a vivir con esto"_ Era mi oportunidad _"Y hasta que no puedas yo seré quien se quede a tu lado_ " Sería quien lo sálvese _"Te levantaré"_ Sería el brillante caballero de armadura que él estaba esperando.

Podía por él.

"Wow" Mi atención se enfocó en el dueño de esa voz "Te vez preciosa" De enardecida mirada escarlata, y sonrisa traviesa "Eres" De traje de tres piezas y camisa roja "Maravillosa" De hebras doradas peinadas hacia atrás. Hipnótico.

"Osomatsu" Él nombrado me hizo una reverencia antes de ofrecerme su brazo "Tomate con seriedad esta misión, no vamos a ir a jugar" Él más alto me examino, esbozando una mueca de disgusto, en un punto de aquella perfecta actuación.

"Tú eres lindo porque eres sencillo" Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, quitándome el broche de oro blanco, despacio "Tu estilo no es lo empalagoso y pomposo" Sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña rosa roja "Sino algo más natural" Acomodándola entre mi oreja y mi peluca "Así es perfecto"

"Yo" Me fue imposible contradecir tan galante gesto "Gracias" De rostro ruborizado y piernas temblorosas "Vamos al auto" Él, con orgullo, atrapando nuestros brazos, me guio.

Dentro de mi pecho nació una insufrible presión, de mi frente el sudor cayó, las palabras se me atoraron, siendo contenidas para la bulimia posterior, el aire me escaseó. Era embriagador estar a su lado; una adictiva y mágica sensación, de un pasado cuyas piezas no encajaban y un amante cuyo nombre hace años se perdió.

De manera coqueta él me abrió la puerta del vehículo, invitándome a pasar a los asientos del final, acomodándose a mi costado para entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre la funda de terciopelo azul. Balbuceando irregularidades y anhelos.

"Estoy nervioso" Fue lo que él musito perdiendo su atención en la ventana polarizada. Siendo acogido por la noche y convirtiéndose en confidente de las estrellas.

"Estas conmigo" Nuestras palmas se consolaron con la calidez contraria. Tímidas y angustiadas.

"Es por eso que lo estoy" No dijimos nada "Me pones nervioso" No nos pudimos dejar de mirar.

Osomatsu era seductor.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ingresamos a la gigantesca mansión con un firme agarre entre nuestros brazos, siendo el foco de los invitados, con trajes elegantes y vestidos delicados, de maquillaje perfecto, con una banda lenta y vanidosa drogando el ambiente, con luces bajas y aroma a vino alrededor.

"Que no te intimiden" Fue lo que le susurre abriéndonos paso entre los hombres sin rostros, buscando a la chica de orbes cafés y atuendo estrafalario sin más que decepción.

"Creo que cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos" Cuando elevé una ceja y aparté nuestros cuerpos con fastidio, él lo comprendió "Sé que es una misión para nosotros dos, pero este lugar es enorme y nos demoraremos el triple en buscarla si vamos juntos" Tenía miedo de quedarme siendo el adorno de cristal.

"Yo" Pero por Ichimatsu "Está bien" Me debía apresurar "Buscaré por el ala derecha de la mansión, tú recorre la izquierda" Fuerte por los dos.

"Sí" Antes de separarnos él mis hombros acaricio, desnudos y delgados "No dejes que te pasé nada por favor" Sus ojos fueron un dulce ruego "Cuídate" Un divergente sabor.

"Está bien" Repetí en trance, apreciando como su cabello, dorado y acomodado, desaparecía entre esa agresiva multitud. Aterrado.

Con la cabeza alta, en contra de los instintos de supervivencia de Choromatsu recorrí el lugar, buscando a la egocéntrica muchacha entre su eterna lista de invitados, recorriendo los extensos jardines y lagunas en plena oscuridad, rozando hombros ajenos sin mirar hacia atrás. Pronto, la música cambió, a un lento y coqueto vals, las muñequillas perdieron la pena, levantándose a danzar, utilizando el centro del salón con el grabado de una flor de loto en medio de las baldosas, para jugar.

"¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para beber?" Un chico, alto, de cuerpo fornido y expresión funesta, me extendió una copa de vino. El olor me desagrado.

"Lo siento, la verdad es que tengo prisa" Su mano se aferró a mi muñeca, jalándome con fuerza hacia el centro de la pista "¡Hey!" El sonido de los violines me opaco.

"Una sola pieza no le va a hacer daño" La mano derecha del desconocido se entrelazo con la mía "He estado esperando demasiado para poderla conocer" La izquierda se acomodó sobre mi cadera, en mi espalda descubierta. Un escalofrío, mal sabor. Corre.

"Es de mala educación omitir así mi voluntad" Una sonrisa, filosa, nació "Tengo prisa" Él ritmo de la música nos sedujo. Lento y cercano, nuestras pieles se rozaron, nuestras piernas se sincronizaron.

"Señorita, yo creo que le va a interesar lo que le tengo que decir" Un paso para atrás, sin quebrar aquel sensual contacto visual "Quédese" De ojos rojos y sangrientos "Le conviene" Fundidos con una densa oscuridad.

"Yo" Él inclino mi cuerpo para acomodar su nariz sobre mi pecho. Hambriento.

"Quédate" Sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello "Choromatsu" El mundo se me paralizo. Se quebrajo mi perfecta farsa de amor. Inútil.

Corre.

"¿Como?" El ritmo continuo, las otras siluetas imitaban ese tierno bambolear, separados por un brazo "¿Quién mierda eres?" Él se rio.

"Ese no es vocabulario para una señorita" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda, rasguñándome "Supongo que eso es lo que eres ahora, ¿No?" Un, dos, tres, de regreso al final.

"¿Te conozco?" De manera traviesa hacia la izquierda.

"No" Sus ojos centellaron; divertidos, su lengua acaricio sus labios; hambrientos, en un movimiento brusco él me acerco "Pero yo te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo" Hacia la derecha y para atrás "Ten cuidado con Osomatsu" Nos dejamos llevar "Él no es de confiar" Un, dos, tres.

"No confió en ti tampoco" Un, dos, tres. Otra vez.

"No será la última vez que nos veamos" El chico, con el cabello alborotado, la mirada inyectada de sadismo se apartó "Mi bellísima Choromi, volverás a saber de mí" Dejándome a solas con la orquesta resonando a mi alrededor, aumentando el vaivén de las demás parejas y enfocando sus luces en mi reflector.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor? Mala actuación. Corre.

"¿Ya viste a esa chica?" En medio de la pista la Luna me encauzo "Pero que bonita es" Mis hombros se encogieron.

"¡Sí! Además, ha llegado con un chico realmente guapo, que envidia" Siendo la prisionera de los suspiros "Y es tan delgada" Y la victima de su actuación.

Porque Choromi era bonita.

Choromi era fina y de silueta delicada.

Choromi tenía una sonrisa mágica.

Acaso ¿No lucía como una muñeca perfecta? De corazón roto y cuerpo desgastado. De frío y resplandeciente plástico.

Pero no había problema, amor, el maquillaje cubría las emociones rotas, incrustadas en el surco de mis mejillas, el escote del vestido escondía un orgullo hecho mierda, y los pechos falsos eran lo que acolchaba los fragmentos arremetiendo en mi interior. Las pulseras doradas cubrían esas feas cicatrices, las pestañas falsas disimulan el ardor al sollozar.

No salgas de la farsa, no mires por la cortina, mantente bonita, sonríe un poco más. Eras perfecta, eras la imponente y grandiosa Choromi, quien siempre todo sola lo pudo solucionar, y cuyos moretones y torceduras, sobre tacones de aguja pudo disimular. Eras la muñeca más bonita dentro de esa gran casa de marfil, con los vestidos más ostentosos y la preferencia obvia de esos intensos zafiros. Eras la farsa más maravillosa que alguien podría llegar a pagar, y el guion más ensayado que alguna vez se comería esa personalidad.

Tuve ganas de llorar.

Con cada piropo que Choromi recibía un poco de Choromatsu en el fallecía.

¿Quién lo podría llegar a amar? Yo no lo hacía.

"¡Choromi!" La mirada de Osomatsu, preocupada, tierna y cariñosa, me atrapó "¿Pasó algo?" Sus manos recorrieron mis pómulos "Luces distraída"

"No" El show debía continuar "No encontré nada" No lo iba a arruinar.

"A mí me dijeron que ella nos buscaría, que solo nos quedaba ser pacientes" Aunque eso me mataría "¿De verdad estas bien?" No importaba "Luces cansada" Era el precio a pagar. La música cambió, una vez más "Ven" A un intenso y seductor tango "Vamos a bailar" Me deje llevar.

En medio de los acordes de los violines me contorneé al frente de Osomatsu, tentándolo con un coqueto movimiento de piernas y bamboleo de caderas, incitándolo a acercarse, acomodando sus manos sobre mi cuello y mi cintura. Sus palmas electrizaron cada poro de mi piel, su aliento sobre mi rostro me embriago, su perfume me consumió. Seductor. Exquisito.

Mi pierna se deslizo en contra de la flor de loto del suelo, revelando mi muslo por esa coqueta abertura, Osomatsu el labio inferior se mordió, expectante, acercando nuestros cuerpos hasta que el calor nos derritió, el corazón se me descompaso, el alma se me fundió. Confusión, vicio, amor, y pasión. Cuatro palabras.

"Choromatsu" Sus labios se acomodaron sobre mi clavícula cuando él mi cuerpo acerco hacia el suelo, sosteniendo mi peluca "Recuérdame" Nuestros ojos se buscaron, magnéticos y cercanos "Mírame bien" Su palma se deslizo hacia mi muslo. Pereciendo en el fuego de la canción.

"Lo siento" De rostros cercanos y atmósfera densa "No puedo"

"Recuérdame" Su aliento me enloqueció "Por favor" Tan frío y amargo como lo transmitía esa sensación.

"Yo" Sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura, incitando a nuestros rostros a perecer en la expresión ajena "Quiero hacerlo" Una sonrisa tan falsa que en el tango se quebró.

"Creo que es hora de encontrarnos con la princesa del mar" Sin apartarme, frenando los pasos con lentitud él me señalo a un guardia a mis espaldas, llamándonos, invitándonos a subir.

Mi mano y la de Osomatsu en ningún instante se liberaron, perdidos entre el infinito laberinto que era buscar su habitación. Con candelabros importados y cuadros exagerados. Finalmente llegamos al último cuarto, en donde, la chica, vestida con un pomposo y refinado vestido rosado nos estaba esperando con un gran maletín negro entre sus blancas palmas.

"Es un placer verla" Fue lo que proclame antes de hacer una reverencia con mi cabeza "El señor Matsuno ha estado esperando este encuentro muy emocionado" La chica no cambio de expresión, tan solo suspiro, desviando la mirada. Arrepentida.

"Tengan esto" Con brutalidad ella me arrojo la maleta, repleta de las armas importadas que su franquicia le había prometido a la mafia "Quiero que sepan que lo que ocurrirá a continuación no tiene relación conmigo, ni con nuestros negocios" Totoko retrocedió hasta una puerta en la parte inferior, aferrándose a la manilla "Espero que esto no afecte nuestro tratado"

"¿Qué?" Osomatsu de manera protectora se acomodó al frente mío.

"Desde ahora me desligo de lo que sucederá en esta habitación" Abriendo la puerta para dejar a la vista un hombre alto, moreno, de prendas blancas, con un turbante liso en la cabeza, ingresando con varios chicos de trajes uniformados y armas.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Los pulmones se me comprimieron a causa de la presión "¿Quién es usted?" El hombre de prendas de tonalidad marfil rio.

"Esto no es culpa de mi chica, yo tan solo le pedí que me hiciera un favor como mi futura prometida" Basto un chasquido de dedos para que sus guardias nos rodearan, quitándole el seguro a sus armas en sincronización "Como seguramente ya sabrán, el señor Matsuno me ha quitado varios yacimientos de petróleo importantes al tener el respaldo de la mafia del Norte" Los dedos del rubio rozaron los míos.

"No estábamos al tanto"

"Así ocurrió" El magnate desfilo con orgullo al frente de nosotros "Ese hombre entró a mi casa, a mi territorio para usurparme, sin importarle el impacto que tuvo mi producción, fue cruel" Firmes y furiosos.

"Si no pagas por protección, no tienes derecho de Tierra, así va la ley" Él pareció frustrado ante mi respuesta.

"Tienes una boca demasiado liberal para ser tan bonita" El magnate se acercó "Convencí a Totoko de que los invitará a este lugar teniendo la esperanza de eliminar al idiota que es el líder de su incompetente mafia" Él apretó mis mejillas "Pero supongo que será aún mejor enviarle a su prometida en pedazos, dentro de una sucia caja" Sacando una navaja para acomodarla en contra de mi cuello.

"Me gustaría ver eso" Con un rápido movimiento, utilizando los gruesos brazaletes como escudo, la batalla empecé.

El aroma a pólvora, el sonido de los cartuchos cayendo sobre las alfombras, la adrenalina, el óxido, la sangre. Comenzó otra vez.

Osomatsu sacando de su chaqueta dos relucientes pistolas remington disipo la multitud que nos rodeaba, evitando balas y patadas. El hombre de prendas blancas, frustrado, me golpeó con un puñetazo, consiguiendo que mi mandíbula ardiera, y mis huesos tronaran.

De puñetes esquivos nos atacamos, con mi antebrazo frené cada uno de sus intentos por apuñalarme, y él con un rodillazo certero en mi estómago me impidió tomar el arma que se hallaba oculta en mi liguero. Una bala rozó mi pierna, pude sentir la sangre escurrir, caliente. Osomatsu estaba gritando algo cuando un hombre se arrojó a mi espalda, apoyando sus gruesos dedos sobre mi cuello, intentado asfixiarme. Quitándole el arma de sus propias manos le disparé en medio de nuca, arrojando al suelo su cuerpo.

Otro puño en el rostro él me arrojo, rozando mi mejilla en contra del metal de su navaja. Con un salto, elevando una de mis piernas, con la punta del tacón golpeé su barbilla, consiguiendo que está se desencajará y él cayera hacía en suelo, otra patada en el rostro le arroje.

"¡Vámonos!" Osomatsu ya no tenía con que recargar cuando me miro abrir el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón "Tengo la maleta, ya no importa" El de mirada escarlata sin darles la espalda a los guardias me siguió.

Apoyando mis manos en el barandal, y acomodando mis tacones en los desniveles de la pared logré bajar del segundo piso, saltando, para aterrizar sobre mis talones, sintiendo mi cuerpo vibrar y tiritar por culpa del impacto que provocaron los tacones. El de orbes escarlata en un ágil movimiento se arrojó hacia los jardines, apoyándose sobre su rodilla antes de darme la mano para empezar a correr. Escuchando los disparos y las alarmas en la mansión.

Con movimientos ágiles nos perdimos en la inmensidad del jardín, escuchando un apresurado marchar a nuestras espaldas, con el sonido de las armas ya preparadas. Osomatsu sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me empujó hacia una pequeña casona oculta cerca del invernadero de Totoko. De paredes de madera, escaso espacio, y una ventana que apenas permitía el paso de la luz. Secreto.

"Nos deberíamos quedar aquí un rato para poder regresar al auto" Mi rostro hormigueo al percibir su aliento sobre mis labios.

"Eso estará bien" Apreté la maleta en contra de mi estómago, aferrándome a esta "Karamatsu enloquecerá cuando se enteré que ha hecho más enemigos, las cosas no están bien para nuestra mafia" La mano del más alto elevó mi mentón. Lento, con cuidado, casi con temor "¿Qué?" Lindo.

"Te lastimaron" Con un delicado roce él me limpio la sangre de la mejilla "Eso no lo puedo perdonar" Su desordenado flequillo cubrió esos intensos ojos. Cautivador.

"Soy la persona con la que Karamatsu está comprometido" Su mandíbula rechino "Estas cosas me seguirán pasando" Frustrada, agobiada.

"¿Por qué él?" Eran tantas veces las que habíamos tenido aquella ridícula conversación "No te merece" No por eso dejaba de doler.

El corazón me ardió.

"Soy yo quien no lo merece" El ceño del más alto se frunció "Él me lo ha dado todo, nunca seré suficiente para saldar esa deuda" Con brusquedad él me empujo en contra de la pared, siendo encendido por las estrellas, siendo prisionero de la noche. Seductor.

"Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco Choromatsu" Las piernas me temblaron "Tú fuiste quien en ese entonces me salvo" Nuestras manos se entrelazaron, siendo apoyadas en contra las paredes de la casona "No te vuelvas a menospreciar"

"Pero" Nuestros rostros se acercaron "Yo" La temperatura se elevó.

"Él nunca vera lo mismo que yo" Húmedo y candoroso "Karamatsu jamás te va a amar" Envenenado y apasionado "No con mi intensidad" La respiración se me paralizo cuando sus labios atraparon los míos en un eléctrico roce, en donde la cordura ser perdió y la moral se arrojó.

Osomatsu acomodo mis manos sobre mi nuca impidiéndome el batallar, nuestras piernas se enredaron; atrapándome, cazándome, sus movimientos se volvieron demandantes, mi mente se apagó ante la esencia de la que era prisionero entre sus labios, para venderse, esclavizarme.

Me rendí, cerrando los ojos, saboreando aquel momento, nostálgico y familiar. Adictivo, vicioso, ardiente, apasionado, diferente a todo lo demás.

"Choromatsu" Un gruñido ronco escapó cuando sus labios comenzaron a descender hacia mi cuello "Te esperé tanto" Una gota de razón me golpeó. No era verdad.

"¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!" Las emociones me escurrieron sin poder el ambiente comprender, mi mano por defensa se estampo en contra de la mejilla del muchacho, resonando con los aullidos de la noche "¡No me puedes andar besando así! ¡Estoy comprometido!" Triste, desamparado "¡Estoy enamorado!"

"¡No tienes que pagarle nada a ese idiota!" Con un bruto empujón lo aparté, sosteniendo aún el maletín entre mis temblorosas manos "No te tienes que vender a él" Indignado.

"No soy prostituta" Osomatsu me trato de frenar por la muñeca antes de salir "Mi amor no se puede comprar" No lo logró "Y aunque lo hiciera tu jamás lo podrías pagar" Hiriente y corrompido.

"Yo no estoy jugando contigo" Él se había convertido en la encarnación de la desesperación "¡Choromatsu!"

"¡Ya deja de llamarme de esa manera!" Me quebré "Soy Choromi en el trabajo, ¿Por qué rayos te cuesta tanto comprenderlo?" Su sonrisa decayó, perdiéndose en un par de delgados labios, su mirada se oscureció.

"Pero yo" En dos cuencas que no fueron nada más que una oda al desamor "Te quiero" Una linda broma a desconfiar "¿Es que no lo puedes entender?" Farsa. Mentiras, engaños.

Corre.

"No te me acerque más" Nadie nunca podría amar al patético y débil Choromatsu "Yo no quiero nada contigo" No se debía acercar más.

Con un seguro y dominante taconear me devolví al vehículo, guardando silencio el resto del camino, apreciando la melancolía que era Osomatsu por la ventana a mi costado; de cabeza gacha y puchero reprimido, él lucia destrozado. Yo no era la muñeca que él quería, yo no lo podía satisfacer, porque explotaría, y mi cuello sería el que se colgaría. No soportaría más presión.

Perdón.

Cuando regresamos a los aposentos del mafioso, Karamatsu me estaba esperando con una sonrisa actuada y un abrazo forzado. Mal presentimiento. Algo se quebraba.

"¿Tus socios?" Él negó, mordiéndose el labio, acomplejado. Fracasó.

"¿Totoko te dijo algo más?" Era mal momento para explicarle la emboscada que significo el magnate del petroleó. No lo podía dañar.

"Nada importante" Debía ser fuerte "Luces cansado" Fuerte por él "Deberías irte a acostar, yo me encargaré del resto del papeleo y los negocios" Por todos.

"Choromi, eres tan dulce" Sus labios acariciaron mi frente bajo la recelosa y asqueada mirada de Osomatsu.

"¡Señor!" Un chico, de aniñadas facciones, con traje desarreglado corrió desde la oficina hacia el salón "¡Tiene que irse de inmediato!" El escenario de la bailarina se desmorono.

"¿Qué?" Cayéndose las luces de su reflector, y olvidando las líneas de su guion "¿Por qué?" Desgarrando el traje.

"El amo Jyushimatsu me acaba de llamar para informarle que la mafia del Sur les tendió una trampa" Vislumbrando las heridas de sus pies "Ichimatsu-sama se encuentra en un estado de suma gravedad" Y siendo mártir del dolor "Al parecer era a él a quien quisieron emboscar"

La linda chica despertó para dejar de danzar, y apreciar la cruda realidad. De lamentos peligrosos y cicatrices rencorosas. Ni siquiera Choromi podía ser perfecta, plasmada en la eternidad. Pero ella seguiría contorneándose, fingiendo.

Era su tango.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww amor mio! Siento tu instinto de mamá protectora con Ichi hasta aquí.

Ichi y Choro también son mis dos ukes favoritos, y acá van a tener una relación que cada vez se va a volver más cercana, son importantes para ellos. Es que Kara es tan complicado de entender, tuvieron muchoos conflictos en el pasado, la culpa se divide a la mitad para serte sincera, y como ninguno se atreve a dar la iniciativa ahora, se quedaron en esto /3, pero tranquila, se puede arreglar.

Linda! Choromi también te lovea a ti, es que si, es encantadora.

Mil gracias por todas tus lindas palabras! Te envió un gigantesco abrazo.

 **megustahoradeaventura** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Sii, te lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, pero no te preocupes, el 90% de mis spoilers son bien malos, aunque siempre están hechos bien intencionados.

Jajaja bueno, quizás no tengas que desarmar tu nueva Otp.

La relación entre Tougou e Ichi va a ser extraña, porque Tougou no tiene la paciencia para tratar con alguien como Ichi, pero lo quiere a toda costa en su bando, y si las cosas con Kara siguen así de tensas...cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Puedo cumplir todos tus deseos, amor, mientras estés segura de ellos.

Tranquila, Kara también es mi husbando y tengo la misma necesidad XD

Confía más en Osomatsu! Deja que su carisma haga el trabajo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Mi cosa bella, talentosa y maravillosa!

Oww, nunca me podría decepcionar de ti, suelo ser acertada con las impresiones que me llevo de las personas y tengo una visión muy amor de ti. Y si, en mi antiguo fandom habían muchos autores divas, así que tengo experiencia tratando con ellos, y fuiste la sorpresa más maravillosa al no serlo. Le he dicho que la amo, cierto?

Como dices que no eres un amor si tienes esa visión de vida?! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, nadie es perfecto, y tratar de moldear a la persona para que sus defectos se conviertan en algo de tu agrado, no es amor de verdad, no lo estas ayudando a superarse, y al final solo lo terminas bajoneando.

Wow, porque eres tan genial? Siento que acabas de escribir un mejor fic que yo XD, pero, aunque no pueda darte todo eso de golpe en un capítulo déjamelo a mí. También pienso que Kara necesita una buena bofetada de la realidad, puede que no lo haga con intenciones, sin embargo, de igual manera acaba lastimando a quienes lo rodean. Choromatsu ni siquiera esta seguro de quien es, y peor, teme expresar su verdadera identidad por pánico al asco. Ichi se mantiene fuerte porque se lo prometió a Choromatsu, no obstante, es el que se ha llevado todos los golpes de la mafia y ha sido el menos valorado.

Espero haberlo dejado al menos en duda, pero acá comenzaran las cosas a girar un poco más en Ichimatsu, él también tiene sus trabas y conflictos, la diferencia radica en que él solo aprende a salir. Y bueno, alguien tiene puesto un obvio interés sobre el muchacho.

Quiero que sepas que para mi es un honor que tú leas esta historia, y es algo indescriptible el leer que te causa esa clase de emociones, muchísimas gracias, prometo cumplir con todas tus expectativas, y de verdad aprecio demasiado tu opinión.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Eres demasiado dulce para este mundo sensei.

La quiero!

 **XxKoyakusixX** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Kara es un personaje de por si solo complicado, que trate a Choromatsu de "Ella" tiene su explicación, es que de verdad hay un gran enredo entre esos tres, pero calma, más adelante te lo prometo aclarar. Aunque si te apoyo en lo de narcisista e hipócrita, aunque a veces lo haga sin consciencia.

Es porque no quiere verlas y ya, amor. Kara esta tan encantado con su propia fantasía que no pretende salir de esta, no hasta que algo lo obligue a hacerlo al menos.

Si quieres saber, sip, Homura saldrá, pero no es parte de ninguna mafia, también tiene su mini relato con Jyushi (Que aparecerá mucho más de ahora en adelante por el pie que dio el final)

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te envió un abrazo.

 **Momokamatsu** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Oww cosa hermosa! Siento tu amor por Ichi intensamente desde mi hogar.

Querida, esos tres pasaron por muchas cosas de las que ya se hablaran, y la forma en que Kara aprendió a lidiar con ellos fue tratandolos de esta manera, quedo engatusado con la idea de poder tener a Choromi, quien a sus ojos es perfecta, y mantener a Ichi en su zona de confort, solo para él, pero sin llegar a ser nada más. La cosa es que el escenario le puede cambiar con mucha brusquedad y...no sera tan bonito cuando eso pasé.

Tougou te va a dar muchos problemas, mi sol. Esta demasiado interesado en Ichi, pero lo bueno es que saca los celos de Kara, aprovechando XD.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

No te preocupes Ichi comenzará a narrar muy pronto porque el fic va a dar su primer giro.

Te mando un gran abrazo!

 **PancitoDeCanela:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ay, cosita bella. Me hago responsable de todas las emociones, pero, en todos mis fics hay una pequeña gotita de masoquismo.

Quiero que sepas que agradezco mucho que lo hayas leído a pesar de la pareja, y que esta bien que los odies a todos por el momento, excepto a Oso, con él no te lo justificaría porque no se ha equivocado feo hasta el momento. Es algo que significa mucho para mí.

Te adoro por decirme eso! Eres la primera persona en seis capítulos que lo menciona y me emocione como nunca. Este fic esta inspirado en el tango de roxanne y en su defecto en moulin rouge, que la adoro con todo mi corazón. Como fuiste la primera en mencionarlo escribiré el siguiente capítulo para ti.

Mil gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia!

Espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Non posso vivere senza te di: No puedo vivir sin ti.

Es una de las pocas frases que se hablaran en otro idioma que no sea un deficiente ingles o un exagerado español.

Ahora, mientras más avanzamos más sabremos del pasado de Choromatsu y Osomatsu. Reitero, Choromatsu no tiene una laguna mental o algo por el estilo, a veces solo se olvidan cosas (Prometo que esto tendrá más sentido más adelante)

El chico del baile también tiene su pieza importante.

Y bueno, con Ichimatsu...esta en problemas.

Creo que es oficial. Este fic tendrá una actualización semanal, así que nos estaremos viendo en siete días.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que leyeron!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis ternuras! Les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa.

Solo quiero agradecerle a la persona que me tolero en el proceso creativo y lo leyo de forma super ilegal e intransigente, mi querido Gustavo, por favor no leas el fic o no sabre como seguir viviendo y te prometo que me ire del país XD.

Este lo narra Choromatsu, por si no recuerdan (Me pasa seguido) lo último que paso fue la emboscada hacia Ichi y el beso con Osomatsu.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

El sabor a sangre entre los dientes; colgando por la abertura de los labios, el estómago ardiendo; siendo consumido por un infernal calor entre mis entrañas, la vista nublada, la cabeza martillada, las lágrimas empapando la mirada, el cabello teñido de escarlata, separado en mechones toscos y pegajosos. Sin poder sostener más mi cuerpo me deje caer sobre el pavimento; moribundo, con la saliva mezclada con vómito y pólvora atoradas en mi garganta. Locura, frenesí, y dolor. No era mi mundo.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Una patada en medio de mi estómago, haciendo presión en la herida de mi abdomen me hizo gritar, arrojando el resto de mi peso hacia el suelo "¿Tan pronto estas cansado?" Junté la mandíbula, cubriendo con desesperación aquel agujero a un costado de mi pecho. La carne se me derretía "¿No me vas a contestar?" Sus ojos morados fueron lo más afilado del ambiente.

"Me duele" Balbuceé apretando mis parpados, pasando el dolor "Mucho" Musite con la boca hinchada, recordando como respirar. Lo había olvidado.

"¿Te duele?" Su tono fue de burla y sarcasmo "Esto" Ichimatsu se agacho a mi altura, apretando mis mejillas entre un par de frías manos "No es nada" Su sonrisa fue puntiaguda "En el mundo de la mafia te pasaran cosas mucho peores a una herida de bala" Lo sabía, quería dejar de llorar.

"Yo" Pero el dolor no me lo permitía. La voz ya no se me podía articular.

"Ya ríndete mocoso, no estas hecho para esta clase de vida" Con despreció él me soltó consintiendo que mi espalda se estrellará en contra de una posa de mugre y la piel me trepitara. Cruel.

"Yo" Demasiado "Si lo estoy" Haciendo presión con mi palma, sintiendo una sádica punzada en el pulmón me trate de levantar "Puedo" No podía "Puedo" Esto me destrozaría.

"No porque Karamatsu me haya pedido personalmente que te entrenará eso significará que seré suave y gentil" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su camisa amatista, repleta de gotas negras y rojas en una extraña fusión "Mi trabajo es bajar de las nubes a los aspirantes para que vean cómo es esto en realidad" Mis uñas se incrustaron en el suelo "Regresa a casa, esto no es lo tuyo" No podía.

"Por favor" Mis labios estaban partidos y rotos "Quiero hacerlo" Cada músculo me ardía como si estuviese recorriendo un infierno "Hagámoslo otra vez" La sangre se sentía espesa y caliente en mi interior. Una sensación pesada. Difícil de vivir.

"¿Qué acaso eres idiota? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?" El más alto frunció ligeramente el ceño; fastidiado "Esto no es un juego, y si esta fuese de verdad una misión tú ya estarías muerto" Con las palmas heridas me arrastre a su lado, incapaz de mover las piernas, quizás ya las había quebrado.

"Ayúdame a ser mejor" Él se apartó antes de que lo pudiese tocar "Ayúdame" Las palabras escaparon densas e irreales, perdiéndose en la bruma de esa mañana.

"Regresa a casa" No lo pude mirar.

"Ya no puedo volver a mi hogar" Mis rodillas se juntaron en contra de mi abdomen, mire desde un plano menos personal aquel camino de sangre y mugre "Ya no tengo lugar" Iba a ser duro e inmoral.

Lo aceptaba.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto con el resto de tu vida?" Su expresión cambio; su rostro dejo de lucir tosco e intimidante "¿Malgastarla por voluntad?" Había una pequeña pisca de humanidad mezclada con empatía.

"Es lo que elegí" Ichimatsu suspiro, dejando de rehuir hacia mi tacto, extendiéndome la mano para que me pudiese alzar.

"En ese caso" Con un bruto movimiento él me levanto, las piernas me crujieron, él me sostuvo de los hombros "Te ayudaré a ser el mejor" Una de las muchas promesas que él cumplió.

Desde que llegue a la mafia de Karamatsu, sin nada más entre las manos que un medio y rencoroso plan, Ichimatsu fue quien me resguardo bajo su ala para socorrerme en los momentos de oscuridad. Un hombre fuerte y admirable; quien no vacila, no compadece, ni se deja engañar, él es lo que yo aspiré convertirme cuando por primera vez lo vi, es por eso que fue tan destructivo observarlo en una cama con el cuerpo magullado y la consciencia ida.

Cuando lo trajeron de regreso de esa fallida misión su cuerpo se encontraba en una camilla blanca, su rostro enrojecido e hinchado; por primera vez él me pareció frágil y pequeño, temeroso, en busca de calor y protección. Tan solo era una máscara.

La perfecta y firme red que el de intensos ojos azules construyo se estaba desarmando de a poco, con un atentado y paciencia en la sed. Mi pareja se negó a ver a Ichimatsu luego de esa emboscada, en el mes de reposo que le entregaron ni siquiera lo miro, como si no le importase, como si el aire le supiese a decepción, el de orbes moradas tampoco exigió una explicación. En el fondo los dos lo sabían. Jugando a pretender. Bailando.

Las cuatro semanas transcurrieron lentas, inmersas en la frustración, fui incapaz de deleitarme con la presencia de Karamatsu al tratar de sostener y recuperar lo que con tanto esmero y trabajo él edificó. Ichimatsu tan solo se apresuró a sanar al anhelar volver a ser de utilidad, en todas sus necesidades lo trate de acompañar. Redención. Egoísmo, pero que falta de pasión. A Osomatsu simplemente lo evite.

" _Él no te merece"_ Estaba aterrado.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?" El brillo rojo se me corrió de los labios al catar la amargura de verlo otra maleta hacer. Mal presentimiento "Si no los pudiste convencer en las cinco negociaciones anteriores no creo que esta haga la diferencia" Sus ojos; azules, apasionados y encendidos "Karamatsu" Hoy se profesaban tan fríos.

"Estaré bien" Sus grandes e imponentes manos cerraron un costoso maletín de cuero negro sobre nuestra cama matrimonial "Lamento tener que dejarte sola otra vez" Sus pasos hicieron eco dentro de la habitación, no lo mire "Pero no me puedo confiar" Las yemas de sus pulgares rozaron mis mejillas "Mi bella Choromi" Él quemaba "I´m sorry"

"Está bien" Mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos sobre mi rostro "Lo que me molesta no es la soledad" Pude escuchar el retumbar de su corazón a mi lado "Solo me preocupo por ti" Su boca acaricio la palma de mi mano "No te veo bien como para gobernar" Eléctrico y seductor.

"Prometo que las cosas pronto estarán bien para nosotros dos" Él rozo el anillo de compromiso con el borde de sus dientes. Tentador.

"Solo regresa a salvo" Su aliento le susurro a la punta de mi nariz, sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis hombros; desnudos "Confió en ti" Nuestras miradas se buscaron cual magnetismo dentro de la habitación. Por alguna razón el respirar me dolió, aquella tarde se profeso como si fuese la última vez, aunque en esos momentos no supe comprender el por qué.

"I will" La estática acuno en un dulce compas nuestra pieza, sus manos descendieron hacia mis caderas "Solo serán cuatro días" Acercándome hacia él "Desearía que fueras conmigo" Su varonil perfume fue lo que me engatuso.

"Sabes que nos quedaríamos desprotegidos si vamos los dos" Nuestros alientos se fundieron "No podemos" En una triste resignación.

"Lo sé" Un pequeño beso fue robado "My love" Y una parte de mí fue pisada con él "Me hará tanta falta tu calor"

Karamatsu, apretando mi cintura me alzó del suelo antes de que la respiración fuese redundante en la boca ajena; su lengua fue lo que devasto mi mundo y me hizo perder la razón, su aroma me embriago, sus manos consumieron las memorias a mi alrededor, las cadenas me tiraron, la cordura me peso. Miles de besos hambrientos, apasionados y necesitados quedaron entonados al enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su estómago. Sus palmas comenzaron a recorrer mis muslos, deteniéndose en un par de ligeros negros, subiendo con picardía para introducirse por ellos, uno de los tacones rojos resonó al deslizarse por mi talón, mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos, la voz me escapo jadeante. Lo amaba.

Mis dedos recorrieron su cuello mientras sonidos húmedos llenaban el ambiente, el seguro de la peluca se rompió en la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Un instinto animal, sus palmas me apretaron sobre la ropa interior. El rostro me quemo, el estómago me cosquilleo, nuestras narices encajaron.

"Sigue de esa manera" Musito lamiendo mi hombro derecho, arrastrando el tirante azul con los dientes "Estoy tan enamorado" Yo lo amaba hasta enloquecer "Mi hermosa Choromi" Sin importar las veces que me decepcionará.

"K…Karamatsu" Mis uñas se incrustaron en su espalda cuando él apretó mi trasero "Ya basta" Un jadeo caliente se perdió en medio de mi garganta; con sabor a tabaco, alcohol y engaños "Deberías irte" Pero él no me bajo. Mi espalda chocó en contra de uno de los muros de su cuarto antes de apoyarme en el velador.

"Yo" Pude distinguir una chispa extraña en medio del deseo "Tengo miedo de que me dejes" Fue lo que confeso al acomodar su nuca sobre mi hombro, aspirando sin vergüenza mi perfume "Temó que te aburras como los demás" Sus dientes rasparon mi clavícula "No lo hagas jamás" Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acunar al más alto sobre mi pecho, con un desenfrenado compas para recorrer con mis yemas su espalda.

"Eso" Era un secreto aquella humanidad "No pasará" Un lado destrozado que conocí por mera casualidad "No mientras yo esté acá" Con un gruñido ronco él sonrió, mordiendo ligeramente mi clavícula.

"Eres mucho mejor que él" La magia en la atmósfera caduco.

"Karamatsu" Reproches y rencor.

"Tú no eres cobarde" Con un movimiento lento y delicado de los hombros lo trate de apartar "Tú no eres un traidor"

"Ichimatsu tampoco lo es" Suspire tomando sus mejillas, forzándolo a que se perdiera en la mirada de su muñeca más prolija "Él es tu hombre más fiel, estás diciendo eso porque sigues dolido" La afección dentro de sus ojos pereció "Las cosas no siempre pueden salir como tú las ambicionas" Él me soltó, apartándose.

"Él fue una decepción" Dándome la espalda él se acercó hacia la maleta otra vez. Era más fácil el pretender. Seguir jugando a la casa de muñecas.

"Debiste haberlo ayudado" Me tambaleé ligeramente al no tener uno de los zapatos cuando salte del velador "Él estuvo grave por la emboscada, lo debiste haber ido a ver como el amigo que pretendes ser" Karamatsu no me regreso más que un gutural gruñido y una mueca de desagrado.

Ay, amor, esa fue la razón por la que me escogiste ¿No es así? Por qué no me atrevo a contrariar tus errores o criticar el dictatorial temor que infundes, porque te alabo y permito que rompas el cuello de marfil de esta bonita pantalla. Es deprimente y amargo; es la puta realidad.

No me puedo comparar con Ichimatsu.

"Le pedí a Osomatsu que te cuidará el tiempo que voy a estar fuera" Mi mano apretó mi muñeca derecha, la peluca se me desordeno, resbalándose hacia mi frente.

"Yo no necesito de tu protección" Su anillo de compromiso cual cadena al averno se sintió "Avísame cuando llegues a tu hotel" Choromatsu no la podía opacar a ella, la dama más linda del lugar.

Pude escuchar el motor del auto blindado partir en medio de su extenso jardín, fui capaz de percibir el trepito del portón azotarse y saborear la desesperación de los demás sirvientes en el lugar, sin embargo, no hice nada por arreglar aquella quemada relación.

Estaba enamorado de ese agresivo, altruista, y calculador mafioso, con una deuda escarlata plasmada en la promesa del matrimonio, con una laguna difusa dueña de un par de mechones oscuros y un corazón que no hacía más que sufrir al tener la certeza de que su otro extremo deseaba a alguien más, pero por cobarde se quedaría con la chica más bonita del lugar.

"Sigue danzando" Me dije a mí mismo antes de ponerme el otro tacón; de pies siempre adoloridos y heridos, acomodándome los mechones verdosos de la peluca y limpiando el rímel que se corrió con el sudor. La mujer más bonita del lugar.

¿No es perfecta?

Con un suave tambalear de caderas, con un elegante caminar y una postura recta recorrí los distintos pasillos de la mansión asegurándome de mantener el orden al ser el cargo más alto del hogar. Debió ser Ichimatsu quien lidiará con este pesar, estúpido y terco, así era el amar. Mis uñas, largas y de esmalte azul, rozaron el pasamanos de plata perdiéndose en la sensación, guiándome hacia la puerta del de ojos morados, en espera de un encomendado adiós. Mi pareja ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de despedirse de quien él autoproclamo como su mano derecha. Esta historia era una decepción.

La habitación de mi confidente se encontraba cerrada y oscura, de esa manera se mantuvo todo el mes. Con una impropia cautela tomé la perilla para quedar congelado al escuchar una tercera voz. Malo.

"Entonces" La boca se me desencajó del asco, el estómago se me contrajo "¿Vas a insistir con él?" No fue necesario verlo para saber a quién pertenecía aquel desagradable tono.

"Suena como todo un plan masoquista ¿No?" De todas maneras me incline para observar por la abertura aquella conversación "Tougou ya no sé qué es lo que estás buscando probar conmigo" El de cabello desordenado se encontraba dándome la espalda, contemplando el camino por el que el mafioso se había ido por la ventana.

"Quiero ayudarte" El de traje de cuadros lo estaba tocando con una sospechosa cercanía, abrazándolo por los hombros "Liberarte de tu sufrimiento"

"Eso suena a una amenaza" Su risa se escuchó tan débil y muerta "Yo" Me dolió "No lo sé" Él no parecía ser él mismo "No lo puedo dejar" Frágil y perdido. Pidiendo ayuda igual que el estúpido Choromatsu. No más que niños descalzos.

"En efecto, es una advertencia, pero no para ti" Los dedos del más alto acariciaron la delgada silueta del de ojos morados "Acompáñame" Su boca se acercó hacia su oreja "Pertenéceme solamente a mí" La mandíbula se me cayó, apreté con fuerza el marco de la puerta. Maldito hipócrita.

"No puedo" Con brusquedad Tougou volteó a mi compañero "No los dejaré"

"¡Ya me cansé!" La voz le cambio "¡Despierta!" Nunca había visto esa clase de expresión en Ichimatsu "¡A él no le interesas! ¡El condenado ni siquiera te fue a ver!" ¿Por qué? "¡A Karamatsu no le hubiese importado si hubieses muerto en aquel lugar!" El mundo estaba podrido "Es hora de que lo afrontes" El más bajo, con una mueca en blanco, y los puños cerrados lo encaró.

"Ese es mi maldito problema" Ni siquiera se inmuto. Admirable y valiente.

"No lo entiendo" Su frente se frotó "Yo te cuidaría bien, te entregaría todo el reconocimiento que mereces y aún más" Todavía roto manteniéndose en pie.

"Con esa actitud de mierda" Él se alzó en la punta de sus pies para escupirle en el rostro "Lo único que lograrás hacer es apartarme" A Tougou aquello le encanto "Ven las veces que quieras a seducirme, pero no funcionará" Costo respirar, paredes de concreto en la habitación.

"Considéralo" El de orbes amatista trepito incomodo al ver como Tougou saboreaba aquella escupida "Porque no me planeo rendir" De la manga de su viejo y gastado traje él sacó una rosa negra, rodeé los ojos al ya haber visto aquel truco barato "No contigo, mi pequeño Ichimatsu" Cuando sus labios, con aroma a muerte se encontraron muy cerca de mi amigo, irrumpí. No lo pude controlar.

"No deberías estar acá" Con un imponente resonar de tacón mi presencia fue lo que resalto en la habitación "Que ahora pertenezcas a nuestra familia gracias a la alianza no te da poder absoluto en la mansión" El de nacientes canas me fulmino con la mirada.

"No es correcto para una señorita andar espiando a los demás" Bramó al apartarse del de cabello despeinado "Aunque supongo que sin importar que tanto maquillaje y vestidos ostentosos uses seguirás siendo la misma rata inmunda que él conoció" De mirada densa y sádica "Choromi" Tiñendo la mafia con una monotonía errónea.

De todas maneras, tenía razón.

Ichimatsu se quedó estático, en silencio en aquel rincón de su habitación, sosteniendo la rosa negra entre sus pequeñas manos sin apretarla ni temerse con sus espinas lastimar. Con un lento caminar me acerqué, cruzando mis brazos sobre los pechos falsos, clamando por una explicación, una que supe que no merecía cuando él con una risa me confronto.

"Últimamente tú y Tougou se ven muy cercanos" El de delgada silueta acerco la flor hacia su rostro para aspirar la esencia de la tentación "¿Me vas a decir que es lo que están tramando?" De pestañas bajas y cansadas.

"No" Acaricié su brazo, captando su atención.

"¿Vas a dejarnos?" Un brillo melancólico se posó dentro de sus orbes, sus labios se abrieron sin decir nada en realidad. Las luces estaban en su posición, esta era su canción.

"Aunque quisiera no podría dejar a ese idiota solo" La rosa acabo en la basura "Aunque sea un egoísta malhumorado e indiferente con los demás" Su paso fue más potente que el taconear "A pesar de que permitió que los celos acabaran con la amistad que existió entre nosotros dos" Su tacto enternecedor "Sigo creyendo en él" Y su respiración puro fuego. Masoquista. Así era el amor.

"Él lamenta no haberse despedido o haberte tratado mejor en tu recuperación" Ichimatsu repaso sus labios con su lengua antes de mirarme, sin separar la boca aún.

"No lo hagas" Musito "No ensucies tu consciencia de esa manera mintiéndome por compasión" Sus palmas recorrieron la espalda de mi vestido, provocando que un escalofrío poseyera mis sentidos "Me lo debes por respeto"

"Karamatsu no me lo ha dicho, pero puedo saber que lo siente" Nuestras manos se acunaron "Lo conozco también" Sus dedos repasaron el anillo de compromiso, tan bello como falso. Una cortinada nada más.

"¿Cómo no lo conocerlo si pronto se casaran?" Mi mirada se centró en la alfombra, melancólica y apagada.

"Te equivocas" Subiendo de a poco para chocar con el reflejo de la ventana "Pronto ella se casará" En un par de ojos bonitos con pestañas largas, en una muchacha elegante y delgada, la imagen de la auto destrucción. Choromi era muerte.

"Choromatsu" Con un agresivo movimiento él me empujo "Soy tu superior y no tengo porque explicarte lo que voy a hacer" Inmovilizando mis manos a los costados del marco de madera "Pero no siempre estaré allí para ti" Apretando las pulseras doradas "Y me enferma que seas tan débil"

"No lo soy" Sus dientes rechinaron "No soy débil" Repetí a viva voz.

"Sin importar las veces que te lo repitas ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad" Con repulsión él me aparto "Permitiste que ese egoísta te convirtiera en alguien que no eres y te hiciera sentir que tu verdadera personalidad no lo valía" Él me forzó a mirarme en la ventana, con el maquillaje corrido. Cuidado cariño, se estaba cayendo la farsa "Kusomatsu tiene mucho poder al ser jefe de su mafia, pero tú fuiste quien permitió que esto pasará" Él un tirante del vestido elevo "Es tu culpa que Choromatsu se esté perdiendo" Fue un golpe enternecedor "Pensé que lo querías un poco más"

"Ichimatsu" El nombrado se apartó.

"Me decepcionas" Bramó "Yo no te eduque en esto para verte convertido en una maldita broma" El corazón se me comprimió "Ni me quiero quedar para ver como terminas destruyendo lo que con tanto esmero apoye" Me había dado la espalda. Me lo gane.

Pero Choromi era tan perfecta y servicial, hacia tan feliz a Karamatsu que ella se mantuviese como la muñeca en su caja musical ¿Cómo salir de esa farsa? ¿Cómo romper la actuación? Cuando yo no era nada sin la peluca y ese vestido azul. No había nada del otro lado del espejo.

" _Lo pudiste salvar"_ Ni siquiera inseguridad.

Era cierto, yo era débil, enfermizamente frágil y me sabia victimizar, aquello significaba que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. Una buena compañera de baile, bastante estereotipada, era lo que él esperaba de mí.

Arreglando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, acomodando el collar en medio de mi cuello, y quitándome el exceso de labial que se había corrido hacia mi mentón salí de la habitación de Ichimatsu, mirando la rosa negra en la basura junto con una pila de flores más. Había pasado algo. Era mejor no mirar.

Mantuve orden el resto del día entre los subordinados de mi pareja al asignarles distintas tareas, siendo socorrido por Jyushimatsu quien aún no era capaz de borrar aquella triste mueca de culpa y frustración, él quería mucho al de ojos morados, lo podía llegar a considerar hasta un hermano. Fracaso y malogro. Un muy mal sabor.

La cena fue solitaria e ínfima, el mismo cuadro que se había repetido este último mes. Las llamas de las velas me dieron una función privada mientras probaba aquella sopa rusa extraña, los hombres de mi pareja siempre vigilándome desde las sombras, a mis espaldas, y una gigantesca fotografía de como esto comenzó al frente mío en la pared. Una desagradable sensación se posaba en mi interior al pensar que esto sería lo que me esperaría el resto de mis días. Melancolía revestida de olvido. No fue lo que aquel niño iluso soñó.

"¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?" La cuchara de plata se estrelló en contra del platón de porcelana al ser envuelto por su voz "Yo" La realidad se paralizo a mi alrededor "Necesitaba hablar contigo desde hace mucho" Como si nuestros ojos hubiesen estado esperando para descubrirse por primera vez.

"Vivimos en el mismo lugar" Tome el cubierto ignorando su petición, cruzando mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, exponiendo con descaro mi muslo "Además si realmente me hubieses querido hablar ya lo hubieras hecho" Sorbiendo el amargo liquido sin dar marcha atrás.

"No quería que estuviese él" Osomatsu, con el cabello desaliñado, de raíces platinadas, con una camisa roja y desarreglada se sentó a mi lado "Choromatsu"

"Choromi" Gruñí frenando mis movimientos. Molesto.

"Por favor" Corte el tacto entre nuestros dedos antes de que naciera. Tan solo suspire.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" La iluminación encendió sus orbes con un toque familiar; como a noche de lluvia con truenos, como a una calle con las piezas oxidadas "Si vas a hablar hazlo" Como a esa enigmática mirada apoyada sobre mi regazo con el ruido de una sirena a la distancia "Osomatsu" _Encuéntrame._

"¿Cómo has estado?" Rodeé los ojos acomodando mi rostro en una de mis manos. Que patética y amarga manera de retomar una conversación. Cruel verdad.

"Muy bien" Musite por educación "¿Cómo has estado tú?"

"De maravilla" Él, incomodo, me respondió "Exceptuando lo que le paso a Ichimatsu, realmente lamento mucho lo de él, sé que son buenos amigos" Colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, me limite a bufar "No es algo que hubieses podido evitar" Un nudo en la garganta me nació.

"¿De qué?"

"Puedo ver que te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió" Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mis pómulos, deteniéndose en mi mentón "Siempre te andas escudando con una pretenciosa fortaleza" Sus palmas acunaron las mías, besándolas "Cuando la verdad es que eres más débil de lo que te gustaría" Frustración.

"¡¿Pero quién diablos te has creído para hablarme de esa manera?!" La base de la silla provoco un horrible chirriar al ser arrastrada por el piso "Tú no me conoces" Sobre unos pies repletos de heridas con la pantimedia ya rota me alcé "Esta vez tus juegos mentales no van a funcionar conmigo" Él no se inmuto.

"Yo no busco jugar contigo" En aquella pecaminosa cercanía "Choromatsu" No pude evitar pensar que su aroma era tentadoramente cautivador. Traidor.

"Entonces" Su mano trepito al momento de atrapar mi cadera "¿Qué es lo que estás buscando conmigo?" Sus labios se separaron, reteniendo cada cuadro, aguantando la respiración "Habla claro de una vez para que podamos olvidar esta conversación"

"¿Lo que quiero?" Mi boca se juntó "Es simple" Nerviosa bajo tal manto de determinación "A ti" El rostro me ardió.

"¿Eh?" Miradas de farsa, sabor a corrupción, sonido aterciopelado.

"Ya me escuchaste" ¿Bailamos tango? "Lo que yo realmente vine a hacer a este lugar eres tú" Su palma; cálida y grande repaso mis cabellos.

"Si otra vez me vas a decir esa tontera de que te gusto y a dar el discurso de amor en rojo te juro que yo" Los tacones comenzaron a retroceder, intimidados "Yo" Choqué con la mesa, incapaz de seguir con mi marcha atrás.

"Creo que acá ha habido un pequeño error de compresión" Sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor de mi cintura, impidiéndome aquella trágica huida "Tú no me gustas" Con su pecho tan cerca pude escuchar el latido de su corazón.

"¿No?" Agitado, entorpecido y necesitado "Entonces lamento" Un gruñido escapo de lo más profundo de su boca al acomodar su nariz en contra de mi cuello "Haberme confundido" De risa reprimida.

"Yo te amo" La música no enmudeció.

Seguimos embriagados por el tango.

"Eso" Farsa "No es posible" A un ritmo indomable, una pasión imposible de controlar "Osomatsu, ya deja de jugar" Cuando mis manos se apoyaron en contra de sus hombros para entablar distancia nuestros labios se volvieron a rozar.

Un choque eléctrico consiguió que hasta el último poro de mi piel fuese envuelto por una magnética sensación, mis piernas perdieron la fuerza, mis manos apretaron su camisa, se aferraron a él.

"No es necesario que le busques lógica a mi confesión" Su respiración fue húmeda, con toques de cigarrillos y alcohol "He escuchado por allí que los sentimientos no la tienen" Sus escarlatas inmovilizaron una cordura a medias.

"Estoy enamorado de Karamatsu" Pero él me ignoro, juntando nuestras narices con una inocencia digna del primer amor. La respiración me agobio, el alma aún más.

"Dicen por ahí" Estaba temblando "Que lo más importante en la vida" No lo podía evitar "Es simplemente amar" Estaba aterrado "Y ser amado a cambio" Porque había quedado embelesado con tan gloriosa sensación.

"Eso es tonto" Me agradaba aquel sabor. Tan lindo y frágil, tan delicado, con la vista de un final feliz, siendo rescatado de una inminente muerte.

"Y" Lo debía admitir "Yo" Me gustaba Osomatsu "Estaría más que encantado si tú me quisieras corresponder" Me hacía enloquecer "¿Puedes?" Una sonrisa en medio de este infierno de pretensión "¿Choromatsu?" Con una impropia timidez él acaricio mi mejilla con su nariz. Como si fuese un gato mimado, pidiéndome una respuesta con un par de ojos demasiado grandes y bellos para sobrevivir.

"Yo" Quería.

"¿Sí?" Cuanto quería decirle que sí.

"Yo no te amo" Pero Choromi, la bella muñeca de porcelana debía ser cruel "Ni jamás lo podré hacer" Para eso la prepararon "Lo lamento" El de hebras rubias no se movió del lugar, ni fue capaz de volver a enfocar la mirada. Con un empujón me separé.

"No tienes que hacer esto" Balbuceó ocultando su expresión "Choromi, Choromatsu, lo que seas" Mi estómago me pesó.

"¿Hacer qué?" Era más fácil el pretender, ni siquiera lo quise mirar hacia atrás. Tan solo acaricie el medallón de oro que me marcaba como de su propiedad.

"Venderte a él" Sin embargo, sí tenía.

"Trata de descansar esta noche" Musite alejándome de él, con un paso firme e imponente, con un coqueteo más que ensayado y una perfección autodestructiva. ¿Importaba? No si ella era la más bonita del lugar.

A un par de puertas de mi habitación me deje caer en frente de un espejo con bordados de hilos de cobre y sucio marques. Observando la preciosa y femenina silueta de esa chica, con sonrisa cínica, maquillaje seductor, de labios carnosos y cintura pequeña. Con los pies danzando en el dolor me baje de los zapatos rojos de tacón, caminando hacia el espejo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, con mi antebrazo me limpie el labial, ensuciándome desde el mentón hasta la nariz, dejando al descubierto un chico; cansado, hastiado, enfermo de con esto seguir.

"Pero él no te quiere así" Musite cuando el rímel ya estaba fuera de lugar y mi piel había dejado de lucir como de cristal "¿Cómo podría alguien quererte de esta manera?" Murmulle resistiéndome ante la confesión de Osomatsu. Imposible, impensable, una broma de mal gusto.

Mi cuerpo ya ha sido manchado y profanado, mi belleza no es más que una ilusión, mi personalidad cada día luce más divergida, y ya no tengo ni siquiera el control. Él no podría amar a alguien así, es mejor no arriesgarse, protegerse debajo de esa chica de lindo cabello aguamarina.

El rechinar de una puerta fue lo que capto mi atención en medio de ese carnaval de soledad y arrepentimiento, mis ojos; atónitos repasaron una pequeña silueta, envuelta por la melancolía y el dolor. Una nostálgica luz amatista fue lo que brillo en compas a una sonrisa, ya rota.

"Ichimatsu" Había un teléfono en su mano "Tú" Uno que en dos él partió "Te iras ¿No es así?" En ese silencio él me contesto.

"Perdón" Musito acariciándome el hombro por última vez "Solo" Haciendo eco con sus elegantes zapatos de cuero "Que no se te olvide con quien se supone que estas bailando" Un sonido que en la habitación con su esencia se esfumo.

Lo había perdido. A mí también.

* * *

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **XxKoyakusixX:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww linda! También amo intensamente a Choromi y me pone muy contenta que te agrade la forma en que la describo, me siento muy honrada. Calma, con Ichimatsu prometo que mil cosas se aclararan en el siguiente capítulo, y no va a morir fácilmente pero es complicado porque Karamatsu no esta reaccionando de mejor manera, y Tougou se sabe aprovechar de eso. Es que Osomatsu es seductor, corazón, además es rubio XD.

Primero tengo curiosidad por tus teorías del personaje misterioso, aunque, según yo no es para nada misterioso porque yo soy super fail en eso.

Y ay, es que Choromatsu es complicado, en el fondo, se ha aprendido a escudar tan bien en Choromi que ya no sabe como vivir sin ser ella, y le aterra que Oso quiera ver más allá, así que lo más fácil es rechazarlo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **AzulaMayorga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ay, no digas esa clase de cosas que me acabas subiendo el ego terriblemente. Pero muchas gracias, valoro el hecho de que hayas leído tantas veces el capítulo, y más que te guste de esa manera, me disculpo de sobre manera por no haberlo subido, se me fue muy rápido el tiempo y aun no sé en que, pero prometo que sabrás más seguido de esta historia.

Mil gracias! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

 **megustahoradeaventura** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, me hace feliz que esto te guste, y que siempre me apoyes con un tierno comentario, eres muy dulce. Pucha, no quiero spoilear mucho de eso, pero amor, todo lo que tenga que ver con Tougou es super toxico, así que ya te puedes hacer una idea.

Si, tienes buena intuición, si Choromatsu sigue por el mismo camino forzándose a ser algo que no es tarde o temprano se va a acabar quebrando, tiene que escoger, porque esta dinámica doble como que no esta funcionando. Tu lo pediste! Recuerdalo! Pero prometo hacerte llorar, daré lo mejor para hacer eso (No se escucho para nada sádico)

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y palabras!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Sensei, siempre un honor tenerla por acá.

Soy de lo peor! Merezco la muerte! Lo siento! Si vi que querías la actualización de esta historia y tarde mil años en subirla, tú nunca te demoras tanto, u, creo que por eso eres genial, gracias por ser la autora que más seguido actualiza y por tener tantos buenos fics, me encorazonas mucho por eso. Ante mis ojos muy admirable.

Me gusta que seas tan imaginativa, de eso salen grandes cosas~

Ay cosita, lamento si voy a sonar fría en esto pero las personas son super egoístas y cobardes, tienes razón, Choromatsu tiene mucho miedo como para defender a Ichi, y no se atreve a confrontar a Kara porque esta relativamente cómodo y seguro dentro de esto, al final Ichi termina asumiendo el peso y afrontando solo sus problemas. Esta situación no va a durar por siempre, sin importar lo indiferente que él pretenda ser, esto le afecta. Y por favor sigue dandole amor a Oso, lo merece.

Entonces lo diré de nuevo, te amo de la manera más acosadora y homo que puede hacerlo una persona! De verdad, mujer, sé que no ha sido por un talento divino que escribes así de la nada, pero también me siento muy orgullosa de ver a donde estas hoy, y ver el crecimiento, me pongo muy sentimental de recordar cuando tu fic tenía poquitos capítulos, y enserio espero que cada una de tus historias sea un éxito para ti, y sigas potenciando tu estilo, para mi eres muy especial, sin importar lo que digas, te tengo mucho aprecio.

He estado pensando muy bien y meticulosamente el capítulo de Ichi porque Dios, sé que lo estas esperando a él, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que quede bien sensei.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo como siempre, y es lindo poder hablar contigo de manera más persona, creía que debías saberlo.

Te quiero muchisimo~

 **PancitoDeCanela:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Cariño, primero calma, es el trabajo de Choromi ser un personaje super cliche y cargante porque eso es lo que Karamatsu esta buscando en ella, una chica bonita, común y corriente, y bueno a Choromatsu le es mucho más cómodo escudarse en eso, además no tiene el coraje para proteger a Ichi como este lo hizo. Pero ya sabes, a veces hay que tocar fondo.

Jajaja linda, nadie puede ser un imbécil eternamente, confía en que se dará cuenta, aunque si necesita el buen golpe. Ichi por otro lado, a pesar de ser el personaje más fuerte de esta historia e indiferente a veces, no puede tolerar mucho más este masoquismo.

Lo de los recuerdos prometo aclararlo a medida que pasen los capítulos, y sino siempre me lo puedes recordar.

Adoro con todo mi corazón ese musical, y era necesario una historia de eso! Mil gracias por darte cuenta.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Chiaki explicaciones! Siempre inutiles y redundantes.

Cuando se lleva tanto tiempo pretendiendo ser alguien que no se es, es normal olvidar la propia identidad, y además, Choromatsu esta asustado por recordar quien es él porque sabe que no es lo que Karamatsu busca, el mafioso quiere una chica super cliche, eso le da, todos felices.

Ahora si la cosa se pone más tensa para el lado de Ichi, en el siguiente él lo narrará.

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en un par de semanas cuando sea un ente libre y feliz.

Gracias a quien leyo!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola pequeños entes que respiran! Les traje luego de muchos meses otro capítulo porque últimamente me da por escribir, mi vida esta en un buen orden.

Este es el primero que narra Ichimatsu.

Espero que les guste y gracias por los kilos de paciencia que me tienen!

* * *

Karamatsu; un bastardo desagradable, regente de una mafia a la que era incapaz de manejar, mimado, malcriado, insoportable, odioso, ambicioso de apariencia, un petulante manipulador. Alguna vez el tango para nosotros se entonó.

Él construyo su reino con cimientos de desprecio y antifaces de protección; sin nada más que venganza y aversión impregnada entre sus frías manos. Se rumoreo que alguna vez él tuvo un gigantesco y bondadoso corazón. Se rumoreo en el salón que él alguna vez me amó, sin embargo, la tormenta y el huracán escarlata nos derrumbó. Me acostumbre a ser su mano derecha, a ser el pilar de aquel torcido juego en el que él pretendía liderar la danza, fui un respaldo silencioso tras el telón mientras cada uno de los aplausos y las rosas eran arrojadas hacia sus pies, y podría haber seguido de esa manera por siempre; pero él llego.

Karamatsu era un desquiciado por el control; le fascinaba proclamarse la transmutación del dominio para pintar a los demás a su alrededor, a mi jamás me pudo controlar como él lo hubiese anhelado, es por eso que él me dejó, yo no cedí, Choromatsu se descuidó. Un lindo chico con un futuro destrozado, su personalidad fue tan fácil de moldear, al mafioso no le costó trabajo poner en duda una catastrófica identidad para convertirlo en una especie de muñeca de presunción. Él nunca vio el daño que le hacía.

" _No, es a Choromi a la que le debes agradecer"_ Él nunca comprendió lo frágil que era la personalidad.

" _Ella es la que hace todo el trabajo"_ Lo mucho que se necesita un escape de la realidad para poder seguirse mirando en el espejo.

" _No, Ichimatsu, él la ama a ella"_ Se estaba perdiendo.

" _Es con Choromi con quien se va a casar"_ Yo lo quería salvar.

Choromatsu era mi responsabilidad; yo me prometí cuidarlo hasta que él fuese capaz de tomar decisiones de manera independiente, contemplarlo con orgullo en la punta del pilar, sin embargo…

" _¿Crees que no puedo dirigir mi propio imperio sin ti? No conocía el verdadero tamaño de tu ego my boy"_ Yo no era tan masoquista _"No te necesito aquí"_ Y hay palabras que simplemente no se pueden borrar. Soy muy orgulloso.

Estúpido.

Mis ojos fueron atraídos por una de las ventanas en aquella exótica y elegante habitación, no me moví de la cama, consintiendo que mis manos se deslizasen por el terciopelo. La única vez que Karamatsu me fue a visitar en mi recuperación fue para presumir acerca de su matrimonio y pisotearme el corazón al gritarme lo irrelevante que soy. Huir fue la única solución. Dolía.

" _La tengo a ella"_ El saber que nos estábamos dejando ir _"Y tú nunca podrás usar ese lugar"_ Si era real _"Pudiste haberlo hecho"_ No lo quería saber _"Ya no más_ " No.

"Sácatelo de la cabeza" Me regañe en voz baja arrojándome al colchón, percibiendo como esté rebotaba con el peso de mi cuerpo, con una mano fría sobre la frente. Yo era una basura incombustible indigna de ser mirada, y aun así tenía el auto respeto suficiente para escapar de aquel infierno. Me cansé de jugar, no tenía porque ser fuerte por los demás "Bastardo egoísta" Volví a soltar.

Karamatsu iba a terminar matando a quien era Choromatsu en realidad.

Un par de golpes hicieron eco por las inmensas paredes de la habitación, sin esperar mi permiso las bisagras de la puerta crujieron, junto con el resonar de un par de elegantes zapatos de cuero. No me moleste en ver quien era, aún estaba procesando la estúpida decisión por la que me había dejado impulsar. Idiota.

"Ichimatsu" La voz de aquel hombre era áspera "Yo fui enviado para asegurarme que usted estuviese bien en nuestra mansión" Jovial, intrigante "¿Lo está?" Eléctrica. Un ambiente extraño fue el que nació.

"Lo estoy, ya te puedes largar" Fue lo que gruñí enfocando mi atención en el pintado de oleo que se encontraba grabado en el techo, al lado del candelabro. Sonreí; existía alguien aún más ostentoso que esas insufribles orbes azules.

"¿Seguro?" Rodeé los ojos, sentándome en la cama por primera vez.

"¿Qué no me escuchaste mocoso?" Mi mirada fue atrapada por un par de felinas y brillantes orbes cafés "Quiero que te largues" De galante y atractiva sonrisa. Los insultos se me atoraron en medio de la garganta.

"Sí, lo escuche" Musito acomodándose a mi lado, tirándose el flequillo para atrás antes de morderse el labio.

"¿Quién eres?" Él rio, de forma suave y lenta, con magnetismo en él.

"El heredero de toda está mafia" Proclamo con orgullo, inclinando su espalda de forma petulante, subiendo una de sus piernas hacia la cama "Soy Atsushi, el hijo de quien lo contrato" Su nombre heló mi sangre, me costó tragar.

"No me van a pagar para que haga de niñera" Fue lo que escapó cual defensa, enredándome aún más entre las sabanas "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me voy a quedar" Mis excusas le parecieron hacer gracia "Es solo temporal" Sus hombros se relajaron, incitándome a imitar. Era un buen compañero de baile.

"Usted se puede quedar el tiempo que deseé haciendo lo que quiera" El alma se me sintió ligera "Mi padre realmente espera que usted se sienta cómodo con la decisión que tomé" Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, haciéndolo crujir "Pero lleva semanas en esta habitación sin hablar o conocer a nadie, y es algo que él ya no puede tolerar" Alcé una ceja, incrédulo.

"Si es así él debió haber venido a hablar mucho antes conmigo" Con indignación y frustración "Pero en vez de eso él eligió mandar a su pequeño y joven peón" No dañe su orgullo.

"Mi padre espera aclarar esos puntos con usted en la cena" Acomode mi rostro sobre mi palma, con una sonrisa filosa y venenosa "Una que él hará en su honor"

"Así que el muy ingenuo quiere cenar conmigo" Suspire sin poder quitarle la mirada a Atsushi de encima; tenía facciones fuertes, tenía olor a café "¿Luego qué? ¿Me va a pedir que me ponga un vestido y un par de tacones? ¿Crees que no conozco las tácticas que los idiotas con poder usan para seducir?" Acerque mi rostro al de él "Me dan asco" Porque me sabía de memoria toda la lista. Con los nombres en ella.

"Eres una persona extraña Ichimatsu" Fue lo que respondió antes de levantarse de mi cama, y entregarme una mirada "Él te espera a las 7 en el comedor principal" Que me fue imposible de describir con palabras "No llegues tardes" No eran necesarias.

"Lo pensaré" Musite antes de que él se esfumará de mi habitación y está no quedase con más que el recuerdo de su galardonada figura y un costoso perfume de madera.

Atsushi tenía sus ojos; unos inyectados de sangre y traición, unos acostumbrados a sonreír cuando un cadáver caía al son de las balas, a insomnio, a arrepentimientos y pérdidas. Él tenía los mismos ojos a los que me acostumbre a poseer por él. A cansancio y resignación.

A pesar de mi insoportable pesimismo él hablaba con la razón. Llevaba semanas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, arrojado en la cama, llegué sin una mayor explicación a su mansión, no le volví a dirigir a Tougou la palabra para encerrarme en una silenciosa depresión. Me había vuelto débil y sentimental por él. Porque dolía, esa indiferencia con remaches de perfidia.

" _Me casaré con ella porque la amó, tú ya perdiste esa oportunidad, lo perdiste todo"_ A veces era mejor no hablar.

"Basta Ichimatsu" Me volví a regañar levantándome de la cama "Ya no tienes 15 años, no puedes encerrarte a llorar por un amor perdido" Con un bufido me obligue a cambiarme de camisa y convencerme de esas palabras "Karamatsu" Mi mano se detuvo sobre mi pecho; de latidos lentos y comprimidos "Él no vale la pena" Continúe "Nunca la valió" Basura y desperdicio, no me dejaría de respetar. Él no me merecía.

" _No me dejes solo en esto, no puedo hacerlo"_ Tampoco la chica más bonita del lugar. La presión los iba a destrozar.

Ya no eran mi problema.

Decidido a pisar aquellos patéticos recuerdos, a quemarlos, salí de mi habitación, recorriendo los imponentes y refinados detalles de la mansión; con guardias en cada puerta, con obras de arte originales en los pasillos, alfombras de piel, perillas de bronce, tratados e historia sobre las mesas, armas en cada cuarto y estrategias. Tougou hacia lucir la mafia Matsuno como un juego de novatos. No comprendí aquel repentino interés. Era personal.

Mis pies me guiaron hacia una gigantesca biblioteca en el primer piso, con estantes sinfín, con escaleras en cada esquina, sillones de piel en el rincón; el mafioso tenía un gusto excelente para derrochar dinero. Mis brazos se cruzaron mientras observaba los anaqueles, con manuscritos perdidos y originales; se podía olfatear la magnificencia.

"Bonitos, ¿No es así?" Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, cual reflejo apoye mi mano en mi cinturón, en busca de la funda de mi arma "Tienes buen instinto" La olvide "Creo que servirás" Mi espalda choca con uno de los estantes al retroceder.

"Tú" Una menuda mujer de finas curvas; con el cabello rosado y lacio, con un par de mechones verdes amarrados en una trenza a un costado; de ojos grandes se acercó, examinándome "Debes ser la tercera persona que compone el equipo" Especule ante su felina sonrisa. Retrocediendo un poco más.

"Hashimoto Nyaa" Se presento extendiéndome su mano; blanca y frágil "He estado mucho tiempo esperando para conocerlo en persona" La chica tenía ojos azules con reflejos verdes. Una perfecta mezcla entre esos dos.

"Ichimatsu" Balbuceé recibiendo el apretón, recorriendo curioso el ceñido vestido borgoña de la muchacha. Era linda.

"Sé quién es" Las apariencias engañaban "Todos en esta casa lo saben y han estado esperado impacientes por su llegada" Una media sonrisa se pintó, me trate de relajar "Ha sido un gran espectáculo" No hay debilidad.

"Creo que Tougou armo un alboroto muy grande por mí" No la mostraría "Aún ni siquiera estoy seguro de quererme quedar" La muchacha se mordió el labio deslizando una risilla, corriendo el rosa pálido que los adornaba "Perdón, ¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"No" Sus muñecas estaban acicaladas con dos pulseras de oro "Es solo que todos dicen lo mismo" Y un gran anillo de diamante en su dedo anular "Uno se acostumbra a esas mentiras"

"Ah" Musite sin ceder en aquel extraño ambiente; un tanto tensó "Pero ustedes parecen estar llevando muy bien el negocio sin mí" Trate de indagar "Él tiene una mansión gigantesca, buenos tratados, y armas superiores, fue todo un engaño eso del acuerdo" Una pieza no encajaba "¿Por qué el interés con los Matsuno?" Su sonrisa divertida me lo confirmo.

"No en los Matsuno" Susurro, acercándose, elevándose un poco más en sus zapatos de tacón "En Karamatsu" Me corrigió golpeándome la nariz con una graciosa confianza "Tienes razón con todo lo que dijiste, nosotros no ganamos absolutamente nada en ese acuerdo que él hizo, dejando como garantía a Osomatsu" Su perfume era dulce igual que su voz "Pero" Siempre hay algo más. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. No te descuides.

"¿Pero?" Su mirada resplandeció bajo un par de gruesas pestañas.

"Eso te lo tendrá que decir él" Se mofo satisfecha al apreciar como mi frente se arrugaba molesta "Sí quieres saber los secretos que esconde este lugar tendrás que ganarte la confianza del jefe" Ella retrocedió exponiendo sus largas piernas por el corte del vestido "Y entregarte por completo a este nuevo equipo"

"¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?" Su boca se junto, con un par de golpes con la punta de sus dedos. Ella parecía un cuadro perteneciente a la biblioteca del lugar. Digno de admirar.

"Solo" Sus hombros se encogieron "Trato de equilibrar la balanza del juego se puede decir" Con un rápido movimiento ella me dio la espalda "Aunque todo depende del bando al que elijas ayudar, Ichimatsu" Mi nombre se escuchó gélido y extraño. Tan lejano.

"Yo ya tomé mi decisión" Gruñí apartando a esa mirada de mi mente "No puedo regresar" En un cajón hacia ningún lugar.

"Entonces" Su trenza se deslizo por su espalda, con una fina curva hacia las caderas "La apuesta acaba de subir" Por la sensual manera en que ella separo sus gruesos labios supe que quiso revelar más; por cómo me miro hambrienta, por como los zapatos hicieron eco en el salón "Suerte" Pero no lo hizo.

Era un mundo denso y egoísta. Nada se podía hacer.

Era un tango.

"¿En que mierda me metí?" En problemas, en mentiras y en traición. La respuesta fue redundante para mi corazón. Desde que Tougou llego a la vida de Karamatsu presentí que algo él se traía entre esas arrugadas y peligrosas manos. Había rencor y pasado en dicha trama, había sangre y llanto, sin embargo, no fui capaz de recordar el porqué.

Me estaba utilizando de peón en un tablero de poder y control. La sangre me ardió, el estómago se me lleno de una cándida sensación. Debía ser inteligente, más ingeniosos que todos a mi alrededor para ser yo quien los utilizará. Por primera vez quería danzar en lugar de contemplar las luces del reflector empolvado con telarañas, con una rosa muerta entre las manos, escuchando la lejanía de los aplausos. No más. No más arrepentimiento y dolor.

Se había acabado.

Mis pies me llevaron hacia las afueras de los jardines; mucho más grandes y exóticos que en los que alguna vez me perdí, con plantas extravagantes, con dos lagunas, con un aire a libertad. Una bonita prisión para estar condenado; era un mundo de lujos y seducción, envenenaba, era una adicción de la que no se podía escapar. Mataba, pero no importaba. Con cautela me acerque hacia el lago, observando mi reflejo en el agua, cristalina, como ninguna otra en la que me haya podido contemplar. Ahora solo había amor en la oscuridad, uno que debía superar, me hacía daño.

Ni siquiera yo lograba comprender la razón por la que me aferraba a él. Lo detestaba, me enfermaba, él se había convertido en el villano de la relación al inyectarme de odio, y, aun así. Mi mano se detuvo sobre mi pecho, aferrándose a mi camisa, deseando poder arrancar ese pedazo para arrojarlo en el fondo del mar.

"Aun así" Musite sabiendo que no era necesario hablar. Ya sabía lo que continuaría.

No fui consciente del tiempo que me quedé en aquel lugar, tan solo fui testigo de cómo los matices bañaron la noche, mientas un par de ojos carmesí me observaban a la distancia. Idiota. Osomatsu se debió aburrir de esperar que fuese yo quien tomase la iniciativa al ir hacia donde yo me encontraba. Él me daba un mal presentimiento. No era de fiar.

"Hey" Fue lo que musito como si fuese la manera más natural de comenzar una conversación "Te he estado observando" Este niñato era una broma barata.

"¿Él te mando?" Era lo único que me interesaba averiguar.

"¿Eh?" Si le importaba lo suficiente como para tratar "¿Qué?"

"¿Karamatsu te mando?" No debería.

"Yo" Y lo sabía "No" Dolía afrontar la realidad "Karamatsu no me mando a buscarte" Era decepcionante.

"Dime" La boca me pesó con las promesas que él rompió "¿A él al menos le importo?" Mis palabras escaparon brutas y frustradas. Me alegraba de haberlo podido actuar "Que me fuera del lugar, que no me despidiera y lo abandonará" Quería tanto que Karamatsu sufriera, hacerlo sentir un poco del infierno al que él en mis muñecas gravo, torturarlo, desgarrarlo.

"Ichimatsu" Quería verlo tan jodido y dolido como él me dejo. En miles de pedazos.

"Respóndeme" No obstante "¿Al menos?" En esa mirada de pura lastima lo pude comprender "¿Le importo?" No.

"No es a lo que vine" No, Ichimatsu, no le importaste lo suficiente para molestarse en rescatarte por primera vez "Yo" No te busco "Vine por mi propia cuenta" No te quiso. Jamás lo hizo.

"¡Respóndeme!" Fue solo un juego para él "Solo dime"

"Pues él ha estado muy ocupado con todo eso del compromiso y el matrimonio así que" Fue suficiente.

"No" Le interrumpí afrontándolo "No le importó" No necesitaba de la compasión o la suavidad de un maldito extraño "Esta bien" Lo estaba.

"Lo lamento"

"No lo hagas, no es como si me importase" Mis uñas clavándose hasta sangrar en mis palmas me delataban. Lo odiaba. Me odiaba por sentirme así. La decisión estaba tomada.

Bailaría. Bailaría para él. Bailaría para mí.

"Entonces" Nuestras miradas finalmente se conectaron; bajo los suaves tonos del atardecer atrapados en sus ojos "¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo aquí?" Él acaricio las puntas de su cabello rubio, esbozando una mueca extraña "Sino estas aquí por Karamatsu lo estás haciendo por alguien más" No iba a ceder más.

"Choromatsu" Basto escuchar su nombre para que mis muros se amenazaran con derrumbar "Las cosas no han estado bien desde que te fuiste" Me abrace a mí mismo, lidiando con la culpa, siendo consumido por ella "Te necesita" No era verdad.

"Karamatsu debería poder cuidar bien de su prometido" Fue lo que la envidia exclamo, me estaba pintando de verde "Además yo ya tomé mi decisión" La mano de Osomatsu se aferró a mi muñeca "Ya no son mi problema" No comprendía ni conocía a ese muchacho, no obstante, eso no hizo falta para apreciar el cuadro de desesperación en que él se había pintado.

"Pensé que yo sabría cómo apoyarlo" Fue lo que musito, observando a los alrededores "Pensé que mi cariño sería suficiente para él" Como si temiese que el viento pudiese arrastrar los secretos "Pero no lo fue" Y ser auscultados "No sirvo para él" Profanados.

"Tú" El tiempo se pudo haber congelado a nuestro alrededor "¿Por qué Choromatsu te importa tanto?" En una complicidad libre de mentiras, en donde las amenazas no hacían más que resonar "No comprendo cuál es tu estrategia con él" Él se rio de manera nerviosa. Novato.

"No tengo ninguna estrategia o algo así" Ambos sabíamos que era mentira "Yo solo"

"Bien" Con un movimiento de palmas me aparté "Si no me puedes confiar esa clase de cosas no vale la pena seguir con esta conversación" Él me detuvo antes de escapar. Me había vuelto un maestro en ello.

"No te puedo decir cuáles son mis intenciones con Tougou o con Karamatsu" Su nombre era una tortura transcrita, un letargo de puro dolor "No obstante, con Choromatsu" Nostalgia cargada de ilusión "Él" Tan evidente, tan tonto e imprudente "Es especial" Sí, él era el rostro de un vivo primer amor.

"Te gusta" Balbuceé atónito, frenando mis movimientos en marcha atrás, cerca del lago "¿Es verdad?" Una inesperada vergüenza adorno el rostro masculino del rubio, retirando esa máscara de falsedad.

"No" No existió remordimiento en esas palabras "Yo estoy enamorado" Osomatsu fue como un choque magnético "No es para pasar el rato o para jugar con él, yo lo quiero de verdad" Como una flor batallando por nacer en un campo de brea. Una sensación pesada y densa, me costó respirar. Lo envidiaba.

"¿Como?" Cuando debería estar feliz por él "Eso no es posible, es una estupidez" Este mundo te arrebata todo lo que proclamabas como tuyo.

"Pues" Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios "No necesariamente" Mientras esas escarlatas se perdían en las profundidades del lago "Es verdad, hace poco yo conocí a Choromatsu" Comenzó; haciéndome un gesto con la nuca al predecir mi reclamo "Porque la primera vez que lo vi yo pensé que era una linda mujer con esa peluca y un atrevido vestido corto" Él encontró una pausa para nuestra realidad. Cortando las cadenas.

"Choromi" Adivine dejándome llevar "Lo conociste como Choromi"

"Sí" Suspiro atontado "Choromi" Repitió seducido por las letras y la textura de la memoria "Ella me salvó cuando más lo necesite" Sus parpados bajaron "Ella" Su respiración se tornó irregular; más acelerada "Me atrapó" La música a nuestro alrededor comenzó.

"Ella suele tener esa clase de efecto sobre los hombres y algunas mujeres, es por eso qué Karamatsu la hizo" Le explique sin poderlo bajar de su mundo de fantasía y sueños descalzos, en un barco roto.

"Yo solo" Osomatsu tenía una expresión atontada y encantada "Tan solo me atrapo con esos ojos" Una que alguna vez mire en él "Con esos perfectos y lindos ojos verdes" Era sincero. Eso fue lo que más dolió.

"¿No te importo enterarte de que era hombre?" Él se mantuvo sereno, regresando con lentitud a la realidad, incorporándose.

"Me sorprendió" No pensó su respuesta "Pero nada más" Era tonto e impulsivo "Yo me enamoré de esos ojos, hombre o mujer, no tiene más importancia para mí" Pronto su mueca se descompuso "Pero" La emoción del tango cesó "Él se ve tan triste y miserable en ese lugar" El pecho me ardió "Y yo no sé que hacer o decirle para que eso cambie" Como si estuviesen arrancando una parte de él; con un par de garras. Sádico y lento.

"¿Por qué piensas que a mí esto me importa?" Él no se inmuto "¿Por qué crees que tengo el mínimo interés?" Me fastidio.

"Porque te preocupas por él como si fueses una especie de madre" El rostro se me calentó "Eres más lindo de lo que te gusta admitir" Fue en vano el tratarlo de golpear "Lo quieres, no lo trates de negar" El maldito me había descompuesto el personaje con un nombre nada más.

"Eso no quiere decir que me tengo que quedar a soportar una vida de pura mierda e infelicidad" Pronto Osomatsu se vio envuelto por una repentina seriedad "Si me viniste a pedir que regresará estas perdiendo tu tiempo" La melancolía fue lo que me acunó "Ya no vale la pena" Para que me pintará de azul. Un triste y lindo azul.

Yo era terco, rencoroso, hostil, sin embargo, aquello no era más que una fachada para encubrir una infantil e inocente fragilidad. Me dolía más de lo que alguna vez admitiría cuando me llegaban a traicionar; sangraba, quemaba, los ojos me pesaban. Vivir se volvía una monotonía irreal y el mundo una oda hacia al aburrimiento; hasta en las tramas de las armas y las estafas se tornaba como algo común. Y era triste, darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en lo que él me convirtió.

No es lo que quise.

Y lo más cruel era que en el fondo seguía esperando por él; no lo admitiría. Ansiaba que Karamatsu se diera cuenta de su estúpido error y regresará por mí, pidiéndome en las rodillas de sus elegantes pantalones que volviera a su lado y lo liberará de las cadenas y el desprecio humano. Que dejará en paz a Choromatsu. Egoísta hasta en los deseos. Basura sin duda. No más que él.

"Yo comprendo aquello, toda tu situación complicada con Karamatsu" No lo hacía "Yo solo quiero que me digas que es lo que debo hacer con él, tú estás acostumbrado a lidiar con sus crisis" La muñeca más bonita del lugar "Temó que Choromatsu se rompa y olvide quien es en realidad"

"Hay personas que deben tocar el fondo para poder seguir adelante" Fue la memoria latente la que habló "Sin embargo, muchas veces no lo pueden hacer porque para las personas es muy doloroso ver a quienes aman de esa manera" Irónico ahora ser quien las pronunciase "Creo que eso es lo que le hace falta a Choromatsu" Cuando yo fui quien en el vacío se condenó.

"¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?!" El más alto lucia enfadado, su rostro se pintó de rojo, sus cejas se arquearon "No vine por esa respuesta de mierda"

"Pues es todo lo que te daré" Bufe indignado "Sino te gusta puedes largarte de aquí" Era orgulloso, no obstante, esa ardiente desesperación, esa lastima chorreante "Ah" Me suavizo. Tonto "Escúchame" Me recordó a lo que alguna vez fui "Si lo amas apóyalo en la decisión que él escoja y levántalo cuando no se quiera parar"

"Pero" Con un gesto lo silencie.

"Choromatsu debe aprender a ser lo bastante fuerte para imponerse a Karamatsu y dejarle en claro que no es una muñeca para jugar, él debe aceptar su identidad y sino quebrarse en el intento" Me atreví a apretarle el hombro cual apoyo "Son transiciones difíciles y dolorosas, ya lo sé" Sus orbes me recorrieron sin enfocarse en ningún lugar "Pero son necesarias si estas esperando algo de él" Tan confundido como impertinente.

"¿Y si soy incapaz de apoyarlo como tú lo has hecho?"

"Entonces ni siquiera deberías haberte atrevido a venir acá" No hubo duda o vacilación "Él no necesita otro saco de debilidad que cargar" Solo frustración reprimida. Que amargo "No serías mejor que el infeliz de Kusomatsu" Cuan amargo sabor.

"Supongo que" Susurro atontado "Gracias" Regresando su atención a las pequeñas olas que el viento provocaba en el lago. Melancólico.

Necesitaba confiar en él.

Mis manos se aferraron a mis codos, miré las últimas luces del atardecer, sintiendo la calidez de Osomatsu a mi costado; silencioso, atormentado. Choromatsu sí era especial, sin embargo, estaba cansado de que mi historia girase en torno a la de alguien más. Cerré mis ojos; olía a Tierra húmeda y a cenizas de cigarrillos.

" _I need you my boy"_ Ni siquiera en torno a él. Se cambiaba la página, no volvería a vacilar por él.

"Tú" Sus ojos; ardientes, brillantes, traviesos "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer acá?" La interrogante escapó con un acento de duda, adobado.

"Tú no eres el que debería hacer esa pregunta" Me mofe inclinándome hacia la laguna, tratando de enderezarme para recibir las primeras frías brisas de lo que se convertiría en invierno eterno "Tú te deberías cuidar más" Él no lucio convencido, tan solo se remojo el labio con la lengua. Confiar debía tener límites.

"Por más que quiera no te puedo decir que es lo que tramo" Sus palabras fueron suaves, relajadas como una dulce canción "Pero deberías cuidarte de Tougou" Una que hace años se olvidó "Sé de lo que es capaz" Lo quise hacer.

"Y tú deberías cuidarte de Kusomatsu" Fue mi evasiva, sin flagelar "Porque también sé de lo que él es capaz" Una silenciosa batalla, tal como el amor.

"Tougou, él"

"¡Osomatsu!" Antes de que su frase acabará un tono rasposo, cargado con licor y adicción se hizo presente entre los jardines "Pero que agradable sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a venir" Una mano se posiciono cómoda sobre mi cintura, marcando propiedad.

"Ya me conoces, soy impulsivo" Su sonrisa fue un armonizo de mera incomodad.

"Ichimatsu, te estuve esperando para cenar, pero no llegaste" Su palma se acomodó sobre mi cadera. Oh, por supuesto que sería de esta manera "Me alegra mucho que hayas dejado tu cuarto" Ingenuo es quien piensa que no hay un precio a pagar "Quería tratarte de convencer de quedarte a mi lado" Su aliento era una mezcla de ron, cigarrillos y azar "¿Quieres concederme el honor?" Su mano agarro la mía. Ingenuo.

"No" Ingenuos ellos "Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tengas planeado para mí para quedarme en esta mafia, mientras sea un puesto importante" Tougou sonrió de forma filosa, satisfecho ante mi respuesta "No hay nada más de que debamos hablar"

"No te arrepentirás" Había maldad en su mirada "Te voy a explicar con detalle adentro el equipo que dirigirás, de ahora en adelante serás la nueva imagen de nuestra mafia" En la de Osomatsu preocupación y una culpa latente.

"Está bien" Ingenuo.

Ingenuos ellos. Soy quien los va a manipular.

Tendré las luces del tango.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Y se rumoreo que la autora luego de volver a actualizar desaparecio otra vez, perdón!

Primero con Kara conoceras motivos y razones, un villano es super relativo porque cada quien lo ve desde su propia perspectiva, segundo con Tougou, ugg, ese hombre si te dará problemas corazón, te lo spoileo descaradamente, Choro mientras tenga a Oso tendrá cierto nivel de apoyo para sus cosas, es algun tipo de pilar y con Ichi, bueno él no es quien debe dar el primer paso.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Un abrazo gigantesco y gracias!

 **XxKoyakusixX** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Sip, no te culpo porque este lo actualice cada tres meses, i´m sorry, pero aprecio muchisimo que a pesar del tiempo lo hayas leído, esas cosas significan mucho para mí. Awww, es una de las cosas más lindas que me han dicho lo de Ichi, creo que se nota pero es mi personaje favorito siempre, y el vinculo que tiene con Choro es realmente estrecho, le importa de verdad, son familia dentro de lo que se considera como la mafia.

Tu me matas con tus comentarios! Ay, exploto. Tambien amo a Oso rubio, me encanta la combinación de estos dos aus por eso XD, sobre si algo puede llegar a pasar con Choro, espera un poco más y veras, pero quedo claro que el rubio esta loco por Choromatsu, Kara es todo un caso especial, tenle paciencia.

Mil gracias por cada una de tus palabras, significan un mundo, y por la paciencia.

Sobre el otro fic, actualmente trato de retomar de a poco los proyectos que tengo, pero tengo la intención de seguir con ese en un par de meses, eres un amor.

Un abrazo!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Dicho, y hecho mi adorada sensei, me tarde meses lo sé, pero mil gracias por haberlo estado esperando y haberme apoyado para que sacará este capítulo, eres una maravillosa persona.

Wow, mi sensei, amo como tu cabeza es capaz de tener todas estas ideas, pienso que eres una persona muy creativa y de hecho me emociona leerte. Tienes razón en muchas cosas, en especial cuando dices que Choromatsu es debil y requiere que lo cuiden, sip, porque él ni siquiera esta seguro de quien es. Ichi tiene razón; hay que dejar que él mismo choque con su realidad para que se de cuenta de en lo que se esta transformando y se levante, ya es tiempo de ponerle un alto. Por otro lado siento tu gigantesco amor hacia Kara, lamento haberte puesto en esa situación, se que lo amas, tiene sus razones, tambien pagará por ellas.

Me da penita que digas que ya estan en la recta final tus historias porque les tengo mucho aprecio y me pongo super sentimental con esas cosas, confio en ti para que le des un final con broche de oro, aunque no creo que sea todo con el fandom, con la segunda temporada yo siento que revive lentamente, bueno, no tan lento.

Te admiro mucho como escritora, y eso, lo quería reafirmar porque me emociona mucho todo lo que dices.

Mil gracias mi bella sensei, la quiero!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Choromatsu en todas sus formas es terco; el vestido y la peluca no le quitan eso, merece un poco más de paciencia, y sip, Kara da rabia, no es como si saliera impune de esa pero por mientras esta bien que te enojes con él.

Muchas gracias!

* * *

Ya nos estamos acercando a los momentos de mayor tensión en el fic, así que al menos cada dos semanas tratare de subirlo más o menos de forma regular.

Todos necesitamos caernos para crecer como personas, es dificil y doloroso, pero necesario. Ichi tampoco es la excepción a esta regla.

Y eso, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa se ira desarrollando más adelante.

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola mis vidas!

Han pasado ufff, mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, no hice nada de mis vacaciones en vez de ser una escritora responsable, pero acá estoy ya en clases subiendoles cosas, espero que recuerden algo.

Este capítulo lo narra Choromatsu y es importante.

Eso es todo.

¡Si usted sigue acá automáticamente tiene mi amor eterno, muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Una expresión vanidosa y sensual; de largos y lentos aleteos de pestañas, con sonrisas aterciopeladas contrastadas con carmín, con el modo de Milán, de piel de porcelana, de mejillas encandecidas; tiernamente sonrojadas, con caderas firmes y muslos anchos, con cinturas estrechas del tamaño del cuello de una muñeca, de brazos y piernas largas, de gestos y lenguaje fluido. Había una bonita muchacha mirando del otro lado del cristal.

La música dentro del bar no tenía ni nombre ni letra, los clientes desde sus asientos de cuero paseaban miradas lascivas sobre la preciosa mujer, los tragos se servían a un precio sobre el regular. Me alise el vestido sin dejar de contemplar aquella hermosa figura en frente del escaparate de vinos. La sombra de ojos se le había corrido, sus labios se contemplaban resecos y era capaz de vislumbrar los huesos de su clavícula; a esa muchacha había que recetarle un poco de autoestima y bulimia.

La chica dorada lucía tan azul.

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas palmas respirando con dificultad, desordenado la peluca, volviéndola a ordenar. Mi vida era una obra de teatro, de guiones y personajes barato, de transparencias y encajes por ascenso hacia el director. De sueños y lágrimas olvidados en un tenue y oscuro rincón. Enterrados.

"Que agotador" Me debía esforzar por estar a la altura del papel. Choromi yacía a otro nivel; de tacones de marcas y pasarelas de pólvora, con luces y gestos muertos. Los huesos de una modelo.

Todomatsu se encontraba atendiendo a su cliente habitual en un rincón del local; de traje elegante y voz profunda, con los cabellos perfectamente acomodados y una mirada de instinto animal, era la digna reencarnación de la pasión que se suele esbozar en los trazos de las notas del tango. Mi atención regreso a la linda chica del cristal, su nariz se encontraba brillante y húmeda.

"Mierda" Al tocarla el maquillaje se corrió "Olvidé el polvo traslucido" Balbuceé con una mueca al borde de la esquizofrenia "Idiota" No lo podía arruinar.

Carecía de identidad.

"¿Para qué quieres echarte a perder tu cara con eso?" Uno de los hombres de la barra se atrevió a alzar la nuca "Una dama tan atractiva como tú no lo necesita" Rodeé los ojos. No estaba de humor para venderme.

"No son necesarios los piropos" Me mofe, mis manos descendieron bajo mi pecho para acomodarme en la mesa "¿Necesitas que te sirva algo más?" Había un toque de nostalgia con familiaridad.

"Ahora que lo mencionas" De cabellos negros, largos y rebeldes "Me podrías dar un poco más de tu amor" Con un par de ojos "Algo así como una sonrisa" Escarlatas.

"Yo" Eran rebeldes, sedientos "Te conozco" Estaban clamando por más "Aunque no puedo recordar de donde" Fue lo que balbuceé. Él llevaba una capucha negra y jeans manchados, sus dientes se encontraban afilados.

"Me halaga que tan hermosa joya recuerde mi presencia" Fue lo que musito al tomar mi mano antes de depositar un beso "¿Bailamos?" Y en ese toque eléctrico de desagrado, en aquel grito de advertencia lo pude ver.

La música de un tango oxidado me reclamo.

" _Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo"_

La noche que hirieron a Ichimatsu y la fragilidad en esas recias alas negras se manifestó, cuando nuestra mafia comenzó a pender de una delicada e inexistente cuerda; de leyendas y cuentos fracasados. El instante en que mis labios fueron profanados por un rubio cuya cordura pereció en una memoria de lluvia y orín.

" _Ten cuidado con Osomatsu"_

Aquella cínica velada yo me perdí en los pasos de un tango y un vals; el primero con quien se ha encargado de desmenuzar y juguetear con el ritmo de mi corazón ignorándome las semanas que el de intensas orbes azules se ha apartado de su hogar, de su pulcra y perfecta prisión. La segunda con una silueta de peligro a intoxicar, con dedos traviesos, y lengua filosa. Peligro.

"¿Quién eres?" Fue imposible no cambiar la tonalidad de mi voz "¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para volverme a contactar?" Mis manos descendieron hacia mis muslos, al ligero, había una navaja en aquel lugar "Cuando dijiste que era un tema urgente, me parece un poco sospechoso que me buscaras ahora" El muchacho no se pareció inmutar, tan solo se acomodo en su taburete de cuerina. Las luces bajaron en el bar.

"Eso no será necesario, puedes bajar la guardia" Me indico extendiendo su mano hacia el jarro de otro cliente quien reclamó "Choromatsu" Mi mandíbula se desencajo. La chica más hermosa del lugar.

"Me vuelves a llamar así" Una chispa en una mirada "Y me encargaré personalmente de que no regreses a este lugar" Una muñeca y una sonrisa apretada "Ni a ningún otro en la mafia" Su agarre se volvió potente.

"Considerando que conozco tu pequeño secreto no creo que sea prudente amenazarme" La sangre me calcino cada musculo de mi cuerpo, mis uñas postizas hicieron presión sobre mi palma hasta hincharla "Te debes sentir realmente sola" El hombre de hebras negras jugueteo con los bordes del vaso con su dedo "Sin Karamatsu" Era repugnante.

"Los negocios en los que mi pareja se mete no son de tu incumbencia" De un trago él se acabo el liquido dorado, con un golpe en medio de su pecho él eructo "No sabes nada" Rio. Era asqueroso.

"¿No?" Irónico "Pues sé que apenas su mano derecha renuncio el mafioso más poderoso desapareció en un viaje de negocios que se extendió de dos días hacia casi un mes" Tomando mi cadena de oro él me acerco "Te debes sentir como una escoria por haberlo hecho escapar de esa manera" Cigarrillos, putrefacción, arrepentimientos y rencor "¿No es así hermosa?" El aroma que él emanaba era intenso y grotesco.

"De hecho" Tomando con la punta de mis dedos su mano lo aleje "No" Con una mueca de puro desprecio "Yo soy quien ha tomado las riendas y ha recuperado este lugar, no tengo nada de culpa que sentir" Los papeles se invirtieron cuando yo lo acerque "No te atrevas a creerme tan débil, quien me subestima tiende a perder" Sin embargo, él solamente suspiro, entre risas.

"Ah" Con satisfacción "Parece que toqué una fibra sensible" Rodeé los ojos, con las piernas trémulas por las horas de pie, con el alma cansada sabiendo que parte de ese maldito penar era verdad. Karamatsu huyo, me abandono con la quiebra entre las manos y un feo color azul envolviéndome.

Choromatsu no hacía más que derrumbarse y sollozar.

Choromi era fuerte y era capaz de soportar. Envidiar, aspirar. La muñeca favorita en un mundo de cristal.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" Estaba agotado. No era prudente estar enfadado "No te ves cómo alguien que a mi clan le interesaría observar" Sus orbes centellaron.

"Tengo mis propios contactos" Murmullo observando un mugriento anillo entre sus dedos, manchado con aceite de motor y heridas. Mi boca se abrió de manera ligera al reconocer el logo grabado.

"Tougou" El enfado regreso "¿Qué relación tienes con él?" Porque me lo había arrebatado. El idiota se relamió los labios, robándole otro vaso al mismo cliente en desgracia para acabárselo de un sorbo una vez más.

"Es una historia trágica y complicada preciosa" Cual truco de magia barato una tarjeta de su manga apareció, hubo escalofríos y tensión, la música, las luces y los comensales desaparecieron "Si alguna vez te interesa escucharla concreta una cita conmigo"

"Akumatsu" Musite repitiendo las letras de la tarjeta "Supongo que lo hare" Un billete fue acomodado sobre la barra. El de sudadera oscura se levantó, dándome la espalda, volteando el rostro, una extraña vibra azoto mis poros.

"Sé que Osomatsu puede llegar a ser seductor y dulce cuando se lo propone" Cada fibra de mi atención fue atrapada, cazada "Más con tu prometido fuera de la escena" Jugada "Sin embargo, no te permitas embriagar por él" Sus zapatillas hicieron eco en contra de las alfombras del lugar "Es malo" Imposible. Tan real.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Fue todo lo que de mis labios se logró deslizar.

"Para otra cita" Me repitió antes de desaparecer entre siluetas y tragos. Con una capucha sobre el cabello, con un símbolo de serpiente tatuado en el alma. Me estaba convirtiendo en alguien deficiente, de movimientos vacilantes y reputación sobrevalorada, quien había olvidado el significado de desconectar la pasión, teñido en un ambicioso rojo.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti"_ La culpa era de él. De esos hipnóticos y mentirosos ojos.

Lo he pasado, ya lo sufrí, ya lo lloré. No era justo para el pequeño Choromatsu, quien todo lo enterró, el pasado olvido, se quemó cuando su inexistente Dios nunca lo vino a salvar. No regresaría a tan oscuro lugar, nadie podría amar a esa clase de escoria impotente; era unánime y real, quien ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse ni confronto los insultos, quien se dedico a absorber la bondad de su aspirante, y fue el destructor de un inestable hogar.

Contemple a Choromi en el espejo, acomodando su cabello corto detrás de su oreja, limpiando con una servilleta húmeda los restos de rímel que se habían corrido hacia la parte inferior de sus ojos. Osomatsu simplemente no podía amar al insoportable muchacho que yo trataba de ocultar, y era demasiado sencillo dejarse coquetear por la bonita muñeca. Un trozo de carne. El anillo en mi dedo peso. Había una deuda que saldar. Me había vendido, una prostituta nada más, quien trabajaba para su interés, sin alma.

Una víctima cuyos tacones le habían quedado demasiado grandes.

"Pero que pesado es ese sujeto" Fue lo que el de traje rosado chillo cuando regreso a mi lado "Esta vez no me dejo ir hasta que tomé un trago con él" Me tuve que incorporar otra vez a su realidad. Mantenerme en el papel.

"No parecías estar muy acomplejado" Me mofe con una traviesa risilla "Ese hombre parece gustar mucho de ti" Un lindo rubor se asomó entre sus mejillas.

"Supongo que sí" Se encogió caminando hacia mi lado de la barra "Es que Atsushi es realmente guapo" Balbuceó empezando a limpiar las copas con un trapo "Y tiene una buena situación" Una sonrisa se asomó "De hecho es un muy buen partido" Tan solo suspire "Lo voy a subir en mi lista de pretendientes"

"Tú no cambias" Sus hombros se encogieron.

"No tiene nada malo usar mi atractivo natural para buscar una buena pareja" Su confianza me asfixio. En ese delgado cuerpo no existía ni una gota de humildad. La deberían enfrascar "Además" La compraría "Te vi coqueteando con el chico de la barra" La complicidad se quebró "Te miraba como si tú fueses un corderito y él un lobo hambriento"

"Nosotros no" Los nervios en ella ni siquiera se deberían notar.

"En todo caso él era más feo que Karamatsu así que espero que no le hayas pasado tu contacto" Me regaño, apoyando su dedo índice encima de su boca "A menos que posea una mejor situación económica" Dejando que el aire se pierda con lentitud "En ese caso pregúntale si tiene algún hermano" La indignación no alcanzo para abarcar lo que crecía entre nosotros dos.

"Te digo que no fue así" Las sílabas fueron pronunciadas de manera monótona y aburrida "Él era algo así como un conocido de Tougou" Tal como lo era la misma vida.

"Oh" Ahorcar los pecados "Así que también debía de conocer a Atsushi" Con una cuerda y dos manos.

"¿Por qué?" Hubo una advertencia silenciosa en aquel momento mientras el tango de fondo sonó, los violines con frenesí, su mirada con un imperfecto drama. Desencajaba. Mal sabor.

"¿No lo sabes?" Ácido, tóxico y veloz "Atsushi es hijo de Tougou y ex compañero de Osomatsu" Una puñalada en la traición "Una noche que lo tuve que cargar por lo ebrio que quedo me lo confeso" Una venda en un cuerpo helado. Era iluso. La saliva me supo a decepción.

"No" El mundo se me cayó hacia la garganta, desgarrándola en pedazos "No lo sabía" No me importaba las veces que me mentían. Yo era quien me mentía más.

La muñeca más bonita del lugar, eso a Karamatsu le fascinaba.

Regrese a la mansión cuando mi turno en el bar finalizo dejándole las horas restantes a Todomatsu. Me encontraba preso de un constante malestar en medio de mi pecho, estaba haciendo presión, mire sin interés por la ventanilla del auto acomodando mi imagen, tenía los ojos hinchados. Era un mundo triste y superficial. Estaba desesperado y sediento por su atención. Por la mía.

Me hice cargo de las tareas, los planos y las revisiones cuando llegué, había usurpado un poder que no me correspondía y un explosivo control, haciendo que su mafia se transformase en mi reinado, con el himno de los sonidos a base de punta de tacón. En una de mis vueltas me encontré con una deprimida silueta sobre la mesa de cristal en el salón central, con un bate con clavos en el suelo a su costado, con el rostro apoyado y la mirada perdida. La ida de Ichimatsu lo había afectado especialmente a él.

"Hey" Musite acercándome, acariciándole la espalda "¿Ya acabaste con lo de la mafia del Norte?" Tan solo asintió, triste "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Con Ichimatsu habría sido mejor" Aquel nombre nos quemó "Nos habríamos divertido" Era tabú el pronunciarlo.

"Eran un gran equipo" Tan solo suspiro, con la vista aún desenfocada, le habían arrancado parte de su corazón "Vi que trajiste a una chica a trabajar" De manera repentina "Es linda" Su expresión de melancolía se pinto a una de vergüenza.

"Es bonita ¡Bonita!" Y como por artes oscuras "¡Como una flor!" Esa sonrisa gigantesca regreso "Homura es asombrosa"

"Ya veo" Fue lo que musite acomodando mi rostro sobre mi palma "Entonces estaré encantado de conocerla" Sus ojos se tornaron en blanco, la manga de su traje cubrió sus labios "¿Qué?"

"Se supone que deberías estar con ella en estos momentos, es la encargada de fabricar tu vestido de novia" Tramites redundantes y tediosos.

"Oh" Acciones que degradaban mi reputación "Lo había olvidado" Preocuparse por la estética de un matrimonio "Supongo que no pasará nada si la corremos un poco" No me respetarían sin sangre entre mis pies y pólvora entre las manos.

"Pero" Maldición "Ella" Esos ojos "Ella se veían muy feliz por confeccionarlo" Me volví a parar con la sonrisa más tangible que fui capaz de esbozar. Tramposo.

"Entonces me voy para ver si necesita algo" Porque a él no le podía fallar. No luego de que se lo había arrebatado. Jyushimatsu me grito algo que no fui capaz de comprender mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de costura en el primer piso, una fina silueta chocó conmigo en medio del camino, era una chica castaña quien me estaba buscando para una innecesaria toma de medidas; de pecas y nariz respingada. Tonto y degradante. Me debía mantener en personaje, respirar elegancia y extravagancia, imponer respeto y ambición. Era yo quien lideraba esta mansión. Tenía pegada una gruesa capa de azul.

La chica con la trenza sobre el hombro me indico que me quitará el vestido antes de pararme sobre una plataforma con cuatro espejos y luces incandescentes. Una cinta de medir amarrilla, con números fosforescentes me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo; con pantaletas y sostén de encaje negro; como si hubiese algo con que rellenarlo de verdad. Mi atención se enfoco en mi muslo derecho, tenía escrita la palabra _debilidad_ , era una cicatriz vieja, que nunca nadie había notado, no obstante, la consciencia me quemaba al saber que estaba allí. Choromatsu había sido un fracaso.

"Usted" Ella bajo la nuca apenada por la situación, subiendo hacia mi cintura "Es realmente bonita" Y lo era "Es tan delgada" Era verdad "Y su cuerpo tiene una forma muy armónica" Cada palabra que escapaba de esos delgados y pálidos labios era real.

Choromi era perfecta.

"Gracias" La altanería me poseyó.

"84-55-87" Homura se alejó para anotar en una vieja libreta las medidas "Es una muy buena silueta para trabajar" Proclamo orgullosa y energética, como si aquella sombra le perteneciera.

"Lo son" Una tercera voz. Me dolió "Pero podemos hacerlo mejor" Me quemó.

"¿Señor?" Me devasto, mi confianza, mi ilusión

"Hazlas más que perfectas" Las destrozo "Que sean 90-50-90" La presencia de un par de orbes azules fue lo que corto la tensión, con sus mocasines italianos abriéndose paso entre los espejos, con esa sonrisa galante y perfecta incrustándose en mi piel.

"Pero" Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi cuerpo como si este fuese de su propiedad.

Lo era.

"No será un problema para la dama el bajar un poco más de peso y usar más relleno" Sus palmas ascendieron hacia mi sostén, aparentándolo, no había nada que tocar más que pechos falsos "Mucho relleno" Se corrigió acomodando su nuca sobre mi hombro. Abrazándome. Me profese ridículamente vulnerable.

"Yo" Pronto "Pensé que me amabas así" Los espejos se convirtieron en tortura "Pensé que" No fui capaz de sostener la mirada "Que la querías así" Porque Choromi no era ni perfecta ni hermosa.

"Lo hago" Un cigarrillo fue lo que se deslizo por el bolsillo de su saco "Pero puede ser mejor" Fumándolo "¿Porque conformarse con algo mediocre?"

 _ **Mediocre.**_

Sus piernas se encontraban flácidas aún, su abdomen no era huesudo, su pecho estaba cubierto de manchas, su rostro sin gracia, la piel dispareja, los hombros masculinos, los pies llenos de ampollas y cortes. De pronto, la imagen me pareció grotesca; me abracé, me puse una bata. Me di asco. La bilis ascendió hacia mi garganta, tenía el musculo ya trabajado. A Karamatsu eso no le pareció importar, se había vuelto frío y calculador, cruel, por la falta de él. Permitió que se fuese Ichimatsu y su rabia la volcaba en su juguete más costoso.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a demorar más?" Lo regañe bajándome de la plataforma, no supe en que momento la chica nos dejo solos en la habitación "No era mi obligación tratar de resolver todos tus problemas" Mis manos se deslizaron sobre la seda hasta mi cintura.

"¿No lo es?" Una calada profunda al cigarrillo "I'm sorry my love" Tan poco sinceras "Supongo que no lo pensé" ¿Quién era él?

"¿Qué fuiste a hacer?" Él arrojo el cigarrillo antes de pisarlo con una indiferencia que punzó "¿Estabas en la mafia del Sur?"

"A ellos los perdimos hace semanas" Bramó retirándose el cabello hacia atrás "Los clanes más pequeños me invitaron a su matrimonio y me quede a celebrar" Rodeé los ojos, me trate de acercar, había una barrera.

"Luces cansado" Lo regañe al contemplar unas feas ojeras "Te estas sobre esforzando otra vez" Su cuerpo daba la impresión de estar más ejercitado.

"No tengo otra opción" Sus manos apretaron mis hombros con brusquedad, su mandíbula rechino. Temor "Él me dejo" Su respiración fue caliente en contra de mi cuello, una que se rompió.

"Tú no lo fuiste a ver cuándo se encontró grave" Aquel murmullo no le llego "Karamatsu" Con mi mano toque su rostro; se encontraba rasposo "Él trato de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes dos" Sus ojos no me enfocaron.

"No es suficiente el tratar" Algo había ocurrido "No para él" Frío, distante e impersonal. Él no era mi prometido, mi deuda me sofocó "Ya no importa" Sus cejas se trataron de aflojar en vano "Estas aquí" Para tener un rostro de afecto ya actuado "Mi bella Choromi" Sus manos estaban repletas de ásperos callos.

"Entonces" Mi palma se acomodo con afecto sobre la suya, me pare en la punta aún sobre el tacón "¿Qué te dio con las medidas?" Le pregunte un tanto indignado, sus facciones se intentaron relajar para volver a clamar la rigidez. Comenzó la música de nuestro nuevo tango. Agresivo y celoso.

"La novia del matrimonio al que asistí era preciosa" Me atragante "Tenía la cintura más pequeña que he visto, era de piel blanca y sus ojos eran de color caramelo, toda una belleza" La boca se me desencajo "Se veía realmente perfecta en su vestido" Parpadeé atónito.

"¿Y?" Enfurecido. Tan transparente "¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?" Mantén la farsa.

"Quiero que tú te veas mejor" Había que cubrir las cortinas de la casa de muñecas, mover las piernas al son del fuego. Pasión, dolor; eran lo mismo. Eran distinto. Choromatsu y Choromi.

"¿No te olvidas de un pequeño detalle?" Me aparte ofendido, desconocido. Los espejos se encontraban latentes, con pretenciosos marcos de oros y bases de marfil, con esas detestables luces que en cada ojeada un defecto nuevo me restregaba hasta agonizar. Mi figura había encarnado una deformidad. Nunca lo sería.

"¿Cual?" Recorrí mi cuerpo con un gesto esperando que fuese obvio para él, sin embargo "No lo entiendo" No lo fue.

"Yo no soy mujer" No lo era "Ni tengo la intención de serlo" Karamatsu suspiro aliviado, como si mis preocupaciones fuesen algo a menospreciar.

"Eso no te debería detener a convertirte en la mujer más hermosa" Sus manos me intentaron atrapar "Mi bella Choromi" Mi espalda se golpeo con un espejo, la bata se resbalo en el hombro derecho, nunca me había percatado de lo desproporcionada que era.

"Yo no" Choromi era hermosa "Yo" Era perfecta "Te estas casando con Choromatsu" No me pude callar "Si este compromiso es real debes aceptar lo que esta debajo" Cuando me traté de quitar la peluca "Un chico tonto" Él me frenó de la muñeca, con una mirada al borde de la obsesión y sus toques de esquizofrenia.

"No te atrevas" Me amenazo "No te la quites" No la vayas a matar.

"Karamatsu" Su agarre se tornó más firme.

"Eres la dama más bonita del lugar" Un escalofrío arrebato el calor de mi cuerpo "Ni siquiera pienses en cambiarlo" Mi corazón.

"Dijiste que me amabas" Se fragmento.

"La amo a ella" Él permitió que ocurriera.

Que cruel podía llegar a ser la realidad.

"Te estas casando con Choromatsu" Le repetí con las venas siento derretidas por la rabia, arrebatándole mi brazo.

"Entonces" Su voz fue gélida, los pedazos se terminaron de pulverizar "Asegúrate de mantener la farsa el resto de nuestro matrimonio" Y con la rabia latiente escape del lugar. Dolió, quemó, ardió, devasto, se pudrió, las mariposas se murieron, la sátira me consumió, las alas negras nacieron, el aire me peso. Solo y abandonado.

¿Dónde estaba mi Dios? Choromi lo era.

Tan solo corrí afuera de la mansión, con los tobillos hinchados por la altura de los tacones, sin haberme puesto más ropa, siendo un completo caos en medio de una explosión. Corrí, como si con eso mis problemas, mis emociones, me pudiesen dejar en paz, escapando de los colores, del pasado, de él. Estaba repleto de adrenalina, quería gritar, llorar, atacar, vivir, sentir. Correr hasta desfallecer, que él no me alcanzará jamás. Tener una preciosa ilusión de escapar y no ser nada, dejar nombre y recuerdos; eran demasiado dolorosos, poder quedarme en ese limbo.

¡Corre!, ¡corre!

Karamatsu no me seguía, nadie me buscaría.

¡Corre hasta desaparecer!

Un tacón se me quebró al apoyar mal el talón, aterrice sobre pavimento; las rodillas se me lastimaron por culpa de la fricción, sangraron, el azul como brea se me pego, me envolvió y se me metió por la garganta. Era su maldita esclava. El anillo de compromiso me estaba obligando a convertirme en lo que él esperaba que fuese. A ser el títere bajo los hilos.

"No" Musite mirando como la sangre empezaba a brotar de mi pierna, tocándola como si esta fuese surreal "No" Finalmente me quebré en lágrimas y gritos, estaba perdido.

¿Salvación? No existía. Una puta ilusión.

Choromatsu era patético y débil.

Choromi era fuerte y poderosa.

No era ninguno.

Era los dos.

¡¿Cuál era?!

Me tire de la peluca mientras un desesperado aullido de impotencia rasgaba mi garganta junto a un corazón decepcionado, sin saber a donde clavar las uñas, sin saber como continuar existiendo. Estaba perdido. El agua tan solo goteaba de mi rostro, necesitaba herirlo, sin embargo, no sabía a quién. Me lo habían arrebatado; mi identidad, no me podía mirar, no había reflejo, no había voz. Trepite completamente abandonado. Antes yo era suficiente para él. Ya no. Algo había cambiado.

Había tocado fondo, finalmente había enloquecido.

BRAVO.

"Choromi" Me encogí en el suelo al escuchar esa voz, no la necesitaba "Oye" Estaba enfurecido "¿Estas bien?" La pregunta más estúpida con la que pudo comenzar.

"¡No!" Brame agresivo "No estoy bien" Lo mire con los ojos irritados y el maquillaje descompuesto. La belleza caducaba.

"Hey" El de hebras rubias se trato de agachar a mi altura para ser rechazado "Estaba haciendo papeleo en la mansión cuando la chica nueva me dijo que por favor te fuese a vigilar porque tu prometido había llegado extraño" Me reí negando con la cabeza.

"Como si necesitara de tu torcida protección" Gruñí fulminándolo, cesando de cualquier intento por consolarme, las espinas crecieron, nacieron.

"¿Karamatsu te hizo algo?"

"No" Cortante y conciso "Y no te concierne lo que me pase Osomatsu" Con asco y desprecio, con la sangre hervida "Puedo cuidarme sola" Con preocupación se arrodillo.

"Solo" Me corrigió "Estoy hablando con Choromatsu" Y como si no estuviese lo suficientemente confundido y explosivo "No con su alter ego travesti" El idiota me provoco. Otro grito esquizofrénico escapo.

"¡Es lo mismo!" Me agarre de la frente, clavando mis uñas en está. Con los ojos palpitantes, y la boca oxidada.

"Esta bien" Trato de bajar mi voz con un tierno gesto "Choromi" No funciono.

"¡Choromatsu!" Estaba quebrado "¡Choromatsu!" No era nadie. El llanto estalló "Ya no lo sé" Estaba confundido y perdido "Por favor" Consentí que Osomatsu me acunará entre sus brazos, tiritando, en un borde del que me prometí apartar "¿Puedes decirme quién soy?" Su rostro "Por favor" Fue de pura lastima "Necesito saber"

"¿Qué te hizo él?" ¿Qué me hice yo?

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede en aquella confortante posición con él, no me importo, Osomatsu soporto aquella tormenta emocional cuando no le correspondía, con un abrazo cálido, con un corazón humano, con un par de besos sobre cabello que era falso, limpiando el maquillaje derretido de una no persona. Me rebaso. Ichimatsu siempre tuvo la razón; tantos años apoyándome en un vestido azul y zapatos rojos, alimentando un ego con la efusividad de sus besos y su pasión. Era obvio que él se acostumbraría a verla a ella y me dejaría de amar, que olvidaría al hombre que estaba detrás. Nunca me importo tener que deshacerme de Choromatsu, sin embargo, cuando ella le dejo de parecer suficiente.

No sé qué hacer.

"¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a la mansión?" Fue lo que me pregunto intentando recuperar mi atención, levante el mentón perdiéndome en esas despampanantes escarlatas, recordando las palabras del idiota del bar.

"No" Mis puños se aferraron al poleron de Osomatsu "No quiero regresar" Contemplando como sus cabellos rubios trataban de cubrir sus facciones.

"¿Quieres que te trate de recomponer?" Ella era fuerte y valiente, él cobarde y carente de talento.

"No" Balbuceé centrándome en el paisaje muerto de la ciudad "Quiero entender lo que quiero hacer" Yo era del mismo gris que esta.

"Entonces" Osomatsu se sentó en la acera, apoyando su espalda en contra de la mía, tirando su nuca para atrás "Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que lo descubras"

"No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo" Me trate de calmar, hacia la cordura "¿Por qué te quedas a soportar esto?" Cuando era un desastre de mal final "No lo entiendo" No fue necesario verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. Tonto.

"Por amor" Musito "Creo en el amor por encima de todo. El amor es como el oxígeno. El amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia" Él era un romántico ingenuo "Todo lo que necesitas es amor" Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre la humedad esperando que aquella frase fuese verdad.

Quizás todo lo que necesitaban Choromi y Choromatsu era amor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ahora sí andaba solo de parranda XD, pero mientras siga respirando esta cosa tendrá un final, aunque me demore años.

No funciona bien una relación en donde solo se dan orgullo esos dos, Ichi es super arisco y tiene un aura de aléjense, pero Kara tampoco esta ayudando a que las cosas mejoren entre esos dos. Nunca es demasiado tarde, a menos que se case por supuesto, pero en compromiso aun queda tiempo.

Oso es un amor, pan de vida, que tiene un altar en este fic. No te preocupes, él sabe hacer su trabajo con Choromatsu, relax.

Awww, muchas gracias por acordarte de mi! Eres un amor, espero que te haya gustado.

 **XxKoyakusixX:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Oo, mi querido y dulce lector, no te culpo porque hay actualización como cada seis meses, perdón, soy de lo peor, lo sé, pero te la traje con amor.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! En mi mente Ichi jamás se quita la idea de que es basura, pero una cosa es tenerse poco amor y otra es dejarse aplastar, Kara ya lo trataba mal y le quitaba el crédito de sus meritos cuando estaba a su lado, aprendió a no tolerar esa desconfirmacion y sabe que Choro es solo un niño perdido, así que si puede hacer rol materno con él, lo hará.

¿Drama? ¿Celos? Yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras y más, bueno como Choromatsu ya se comienza a armar después de este capítulo te daré más de los otros personajes, así que bueno, dire que gran parte del cambio de actitud de Kara es porque su Ichi esta lejos, así que solo dame un par de capítulos y lo hago.

Muchisisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Eres un amor!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Ya después no se va a acordar de nada que paso y no la culpo si me demoro medio mundo XD.

Mira corazón, sobre lo de Kara te puedo garantizar que habrá más, o sea Tougou no es muy sutil acerca de su interés en el de ojos morados, y le gusta bastante insistir porque tiene un interés especial, así que has todas las teorías que quieras, lo más seguro es que sean verdad. Con Choro ya se pego el golpe, relajate con él. Oso es una cosita perfecta que merece amor, mucho amor.

Todo el dolor que quiera sensei.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Aprovecho a decirte que realmente admiro la constancia con la que subes tus historias, creo que eres bastante genial, creativa, perseverante e imaginaria, ojala nunca pierdas eso.

La aprecio mucho y un abrazo!

 **AJmatsuno :** Hola y muchas gracias!

Noooo, si tengo alguna debilidad en mi corazoncito son los dibujos, si algún día lo llegas a hacer mandamelo, tendrás un lugar en mi cielo aunque me muero de verguenza en el fondo. Mil gracias por leer esta cosa que actualiza tan poquito y soportar lo densa de la escritura, valoro mucho tus palabras, enserio, ojala pueda mejorar para ser digna.

Muchisimas gracias a ti!

Espero que te haya gustado.

* * *

Lo sé, entre denso, corta venas, y exagerado; en un buen resumen, otro capítulo mio no más.

Si usted quiere entender mejor a Kara espere dos capítulos más.

Lo único que me gustaría decir es que eso es lo bueno de tocar fondo, solo se puede subir, es lo que pasará con Choromatsu/Choromi/Lo que sea, y que ya termine el otro capítulo así que lo subo la otra semana pero no le culpo mi dulce lector si no me cree.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola mis ternuras!

Para que vean que no siempre soy irresponsable les traje capítulo porque mañana ya regreso a tener menos vida feliz.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Narra Choromatsu.

* * *

¿Era cierto que el dolor era belleza?

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había sido genuinamente feliz. Que había sido capaz de sonreír sin quebrarme en el espejo, era un deporte de extremo impacto el odiarse.

Necesitaba embriagarme con confianza, inyectarme de seguridad, y maquillarme con gracia. No había que ser tan dramáticos, era un poco de plástico nada más. Choromi, la muñeca más bonita de todo el lugar, eso siempre lo arreglaba; un simple aleteo de pestañas, una muestra de costillas y relleno. Nada era real. Ni siquiera una quebrajada personalidad.

Desperté en una cama que desconocí, con sabanas suaves y una camisa que me quedaba demasiado grande, la peluca no se encontraba sobre mi cabeza. Algunos rayos de luz se trataban de colar por un par de gruesas cortinas de seda purpura, una elegante alfombra de piel yacía a los pies de estas; a juzgar por la insoportable jaqueca adivine que recién estaba amaneciendo.

De pronto, todas las imágenes se proyectaron en mi cabeza como la última cena antes de la bulimia. Karamatsu había regresado de un viaje en el cual se había mantenido frío y apartado; incomunicado. Por la distancia esperé una bienvenida afectiva, sin embargo, lo único que recibí fueron criticas.

" _Podrías ser más delgada"_

" _Podrías tener más pechos"_

" _Podrías tener piernas más largas"_

Me levante de la cama, apreciando mi reflejo en un espejo cercano; el maquillaje era un desastre, la ilusión de lo femenino se había esfumado con aquel pequeño vestido azul y tacones de aguja negros, repase mi cara masacrada, desecha entre la pena y el remordimiento.

" _Podrías ser más bonita"_

Y lo supe.

Sin importar lo mucho que tratará nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Ni siquiera tenía sentido el insistir, jamás me podría profesar completo o contento, estaba destinado a vagar mientras mi propio reflejo se despreciaba, a ser un esperpento el resto de la eternidad. Fue triste y amargo percatarse de que nunca sería suficiente. Para mí. Fue tan deprimente darme cuenta de que me estaba matando; a Choromi, a Choromatsu, a los dos. A ninguno.

Estaba destruyendo mi identidad masculina al alimentarme de hambre y corsés, de bonitas fajas y tacones. Estaba aniquilando a esa preciosa y segura muchacha al no poderla hacer real; me había esforzado por actuar como dicho alter-ego, lo hacía, no obstante, no era yo, no en su totalidad. La camisa se deslizo por mi hombro, me abracé, en ese instante; maldiciendo los primeros rayos de un nuevo y fatídico día, quise desaparecer. Era un sentimiento tan familiar como nostálgico. Amargo.

"Ah" Una puerta se abrió, la bailarina de la caja musical se rompió "Veo que la chica más bonita del mundo ha despertado" No me llames así "No estaba seguro de si tendrías hambre, por eso preferí esperar a que estuvieras consciente" No seas considerado con quien no lo merece.

Ni amor propio. No debería arrastrar a nadie más a esta clase de lio. Nunca sería suficiente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" El rubio se repasó con coquetería el flequillo; vestía la misma sudadera negra con la que lo conocí "Yo" Y esos encantadores e hipnotizantes ojos "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" No eran más que tonteras.

"Pues te desvaneciste entre mis brazos" Él respondía como si aquello mereciera omisión "Yo solo te traje a un lugar más seguro" Se acercó hasta los pies de la cama para hacerme compañía, el colchón crujió con su peso, mi ceja levantada no se infirió.

"¿Alguien más sabe que estoy acá?" El más alto no se movió "¿Karamatsu?" Como si esas letras fuesen recordatorio de mi condena me levante de la cama, dispuesto a salir del lugar. Quizás "Me tengo que ir" No "Me puede necesitar" No lo haría.

Karamatsu no nos necesitaba más.

Ya no era la chica más bonita del lugar.

"Si te traje acá es porque no considere su mansión como un lugar seguro" Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, en un penoso intento de calma "Creo que debes descansar un poco más" Separe mis resecos labios "Lejos de él" Y estos fueron leídos.

"No me puedo desaparecer con el matrimonio tan próximo" Pero mi cuerpo no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarlo "Tampoco lo puedo abandonar con las alianzas pendiendo de una cuerda floja" Era inútil.

"No le serás de utilidad si enloqueces" Fue el reclamo que me entrego. Me trate de levantar como un animal desesperado. Mi dueño me había abandonado.

"¡Tengo que ir!" Dolor. Ira.

"¡Choromatsu!" Fui incapaz de desistir.

"¡Me necesita!" Sus uñas hicieron presión en mi antebrazo; lo que quedaba de ellos "¡Me necesita!" Repetí histérico.

"¡Choromi!" Su mandíbula se apretó en seña de cólera "¡Basta de esto!"

"¡La necesita!" Y de un empujón él termino arriba de la cama, apresándome con las piernas y con las mejillas encendidas de furia "¡Ella no lo puede abandonar!" Con los ojos reflejando una pena que no quise comprender "La necesita" No pude.

"Yo" Sus brazos trepitaron, sus rodillas se acercaron a mis caderas "Yo la necesito más" Su voz se deslizo como un suave abrazo entre mi piel "Por favor no regreses con él" Su cabeza se apoyo en mi pecho "No todavía" Una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros dos fue lo único de lo que tuve consciencia en la habitación. Se hizo plomo el oxígeno.

"Osomatsu" Su nombre fue difícil de pronunciar. Un latido desenfrenado. Una inexistente orquesta tocó para nosotros dos un tango. Era apasionado.

"No sé de qué otra manera decírtelo" Era seductor "Choromi, Choromatsu" Era doloroso.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé" Balbuceé.

"Quien quiera que seas, quien quiera que elijas ser" Como si fuese un niño mimado se encogió sobre mi cuerpo en busca de calor "¿No lo ves?" Otro latir, sus labios sobre mi corazón "¿No lo quieres ver?" Un conjunto desenfrenado. Entrelazado a los violines y a las voces del tango.

"¡Para con esto!" No era tan fuerte "Te dije que no me convencerías con tus tonteras" No era capaz de aparentar mucho más "Solo deja que me vaya" Mis dedos se deslizaron por su espalda, él se negó a apartarse. Se aferro desesperado.

"Yo" Un llanto comprimido "Te amo" Repitió en un suspiro sin alzar su rostro, la camisa que yo estaba usando se profeso húmeda, con rastros de tristeza y melancolía tiñendo su escarlata "Sé que te parece extraño porque ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar, pero" Nuestros ojos se encontraron "Te amo tanto" Y en ese momento "Más de lo que debería" Supe que nunca nadie me miraría como él lo hacía "Yo no quiero que seas de él" En un intento por apartarme nuestros rostros se terminaron conociendo en la habitación.

"No te puedo pertenecer" Uno de sus rubios mechones se deslizo en medio de esos perfectos y penetrantes ojos.

"No" Una sonrisa trémula fue entregada "No quiero que me pertenezcas" Musito acariciando mis mejillas; estas quemaron "Lo que yo más ambiciono es que te dejes de considerar como un objeto que debe de ser de alguien" Fue tan ajeno y extraño "Quiero que te pertenezcas a ti mismo" Fue un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado.

"¿Cómo me puedo pertenecer si ni siquiera sé quién soy?" Fue la inseguridad la que salió, el ritmo entre nosotros se aceleró "¿Cómo puedes amar algo así?" A algo despectivo, repleto de odio y auto destrucción. No la más bonita. No más una muñeca "Soy una persona horrible" Lo era.

"No" Con una rebosante cautela él me sentó al frente de él "Karamatsu te hizo pensar que Choromatsu no valía la pena" No era momento para romperse. Ella era fuerte "Te convirtió en el remplazo del error que él cometió" Su tacto fueron mariposas en el rostro "No fuiste tú" Fue tan doloroso como una cortadura en la muñeca. Una gota de sangre hasta desfallecer.

"Basta" Se lo suplique otra vez.

"Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que seas capaz de verte de la manera en que yo te contemplo" Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron "Choromi es una chica asombrosa y hermosa, sabe mantener el respeto y es leal" Sus labios acariciaron mis nudillos; en el anillo que se había transformado en una densa e irrompible cadena "Choromatsu es creativo y sensible, tiene una voluntad impresionante, además de ser muy lindo" Me golpeó la nariz con ternura y suavidad.

"No lo comprendo" Fue el balbuceó que escapo, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello. Había algo en su cercanía; una pisca de familiaridad; había algo real "¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?" Osomatsu se limitó a sonreírme antes de acariciarme el cabello.

"Quien decidas ser" Y un agradable ardor, un burbujeo ascendió hacia mi garganta. ¿Confianza?

"Eres realmente estúpido" Me recuperé "Nada de lo que diga hará que me dejes ir antes" ¿Amor? "¿Cierto?"

"No" Murmullo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla; esta ardió, el corazón me bailo "Así que deberías de resignarte de una buena vez" Suspire sin dejar de meditar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" Mi voz escapo tosca junto al crujir del colchón, un puchero se poso en mi boca ante esta desagradable distancia "Antes de desvanecerme dijiste algo de una cita, ¿No es así?" Su rostro se ilumino. Era tan tonto e infantil.

"Si" Sus manos se acomodaron en su cintura. Altanero "Quiero que en este apartamento tengas la mejor cita de tu vida" Me limite a sonreír "Tomaré eso como que has caído rendido a mis pies" Se alejo de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

"Tómalo como un sí forzado" Rodeé los ojos. En el fondo quería que se quedará.

"Iré a preparar las cosas, tú por mientras ponte cómodo, te puedes duchar y usar lo que sea de tu agrado" Sus ojos me hicieron estremecer antes de que la puerta se cerrara y me quedará a solas en aquella pequeña y lúgubre habitación.

Sí, había olvidado la última vez que había sido feliz hasta que lo encontré a él. Osomatsu era realmente la excepción a cada una de mis reglas, las sabía romper. Me sabía quebrar. Me percaté de la suerte que tenía con él.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti"_ Y por ese ínfimo instante _"Choromi, Choromatsu, quien seas"_ Acepte que esas palabras podrían llegar a ser verdad.

Tonto.

Me despedí de la camisa para encaminarme hacia el baño; era más amplio que la habitación en la que me encontraba, con una ducha y bañera separadas, con un gran espejo dorado en medio, con baldosas celestes en el suelo y perladas en la pared. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar enfocarse en el monstruo que asechaba en la habitación. Mierda Choromatsu. Las costillas se me marcaban al igual que los huesos de la cadera, mi rostro había empezado a perder forma; a succionarse. No era más que un muchacho debilucho. La envidia de todas las mujeres y el deseo de los caballeros del lugar. Estaba tan bien. Estaba terriblemente mal. Con un paño que había en el lavamanos me empecé a remover los restos de maquillaje que se habían acumulado entre mis ojeras. Era realmente feo.

Nunca le había dado importancia a mi apariencia hasta que él me llamó la atención sobre aquello, no fue un comentario malicioso; al menos en la ignorancia él se escudó, yo lo comprendía, él era el mafioso más poderoso del lugar su mujer debía estar a la altura, sin embargo, aquello no lo hacía más fácil de lidiar. No era objeto sexual el fantasma que tenía al frente.

" _Nadie te amará si no eres atractiva"_

" _Nadie que no sea yo te soportará"_

Y estaba tan cansado y hastiado de esa actitud. De que cada mirada fuese como si tuviesen el poder de juzgarme cuando yo no se los había entregado. Pero podían. De que fuese Choromi la chica bonita del tema; ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni elegante, no poseía ni la presencia ni la belleza. Que tenía demasiadas costillas y piel, que me respingará la mandíbula, y me operará para removerme la autoestima.

"¿No te puedes querer?" Trémulo y frágil, sediento por amor "¿Aunque sea un poco?" Fue lo que le pregunte al espejo con un cuerpo antiestético. La imagen se dividió en dos en esa oración hacia la locura.

No más llanto.

"Quizás" Fue lo que me respondió él; un muchacho débil y desnutrido, tan feo, de cabello corto y gastado. Me sonrío.

No más dolor.

"Tal vez no" Fue lo que la chica de pasarela musito, con su maquillaje bonito y perfecto, con cabellos verdes y lacios "Eso te corresponde averiguarlo a ti" De labios rojos y ojos difuminados "Es tu vida" Y suspire negando con la nuca. Estaba enloqueciendo. Era el hambre hablando.

"Nadie tiene derecho a arrebatártela" Me respondí yo. Basta.

Acá se detenía este carnaval de demencia. Era mi vida.

Me metí a la ducha para dejar que el agua fría abrazará cada rincón de mi cuerpo. No tenía ni puta idea de quien era la persona que me devolvía la imagen en el espejo, no sabía si quería continuar siendo ella o si estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para regresar a ser Choromatsu, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decepcionar al de ojos azules. No sabía nada más además de que necesitaba cambiar. Porque era insano atormentarse de esa manera, y aunque no me pudiese comenzar a amar en esa ambigüedad al menos quería tratar. Me lo debía. Osomatsu fue quien me recordó que yo venía sin etiqueta de precio.

Me coloque la misma camisa roja con la que él me había vestido y un par de pantalones que me quedaban grandes para salir de su habitación. Él se había acomodado en el sofá del comedor, sin zapatos, con un par de latas de cerveza en la mesa de al frente y una película pausada en la televisión. Tan simple que podría funcionar.

"¿Esta es tu idea de romance?" Mi tono lo pareció ofender "¿Te ha funcionado con alguien?" En sus labios se esbozo un pequeño y travieso puchero. Él era embriagador.

"Pues yo no tengo una cuenta bancaria con millones como Karamatsu" Él me hizo una seña para que me sentará a su lado en el sillón "De todas formas" Tan solo obedecí, la cercanía fue extraña, más, no ajena "Tengo mucho más para ofrecerte que él" Era comodidad.

"Eso lo puedo llegar a cuestionar" Osomatsu se estiro para tomar ambas latas "Por cierto" De un sorbo me acabé la mía. Choromi estaba entrenada para resistir la adicción "¿Dónde estamos?" El más alto pauso sus sorbos para observarme con desaprobación "No lo digo porque tenga intenciones de irme" Le asegure. Él era un vicio.

"Bien, confió en ti" Vaciló "Es mi viejo apartamento" Mis músculos cosquillearon ridículamente emocionados "Antes de que Tougou me aceptará en su clan solía vivir aquí" La boca se me lleno de éxtasis junto con el sabor del alcohol.

"¿Qué hacías antes?" Era viciosa la necesidad de saber más de él. Él me ignoro "¿Cómo llegaste al mundo de la mafia?" Su semblante cambio.

"Malas decisiones me llevaron a él" Fue tajante "Un estudiante ingenuo le comienza a deber dinero a quien no debía, empieza a probar cosas pensando que más tarde las podría dejar" Su mandíbula se apretó, mi mano lo busco por inercia.

"¿Pudiste?" Me omitió.

"Mientras más trataba de escapar de mi tumba más grande se hacía mi lista de problemas" Se acabo el resto de la lata de cerveza. Apretó mi mano con una divergente mezcla de fuerza y fragilidad. Él era extraño. Era especial.

"Tougou te ayudo con ellos" Fue la patética deducción que saque del circuito mental que trataba de mantener a flote "¿Es así?"

"Sí" Murmullo, su brazo me rodeó, con poder "Luego de que alguien me tratará de matar él me acepto como su nuevo discípulo" Mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos, los suyos estaban suplicando en letras transcritas en un viejo idioma. Estaba encriptado "Fueron días difíciles" La música a nuestro alrededor no ceso "Joder" Nunca sería suficiente.

"¿Quién haría algo así?" Una chispa en esas intensas escarlatas salto "Osomatsu" Un mal sabor me ahogo junto con el aire de concreto y alquitrán "¿Quién?" Lo tome del mentón.

"No" Se trato de zafar.

"Es tu turno" Un ruego con exigencia "Te he confiado más cosas que a ningún otro" Nuestras narices se juntaron "Puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo" Y finalmente esa fortaleza revestida con rosas y espinas; cedió.

"Fue Karamatsu" Musito. No quise tragarme su nombre, se profesor surreal, el corazón se me apresó, sangró. Era su trabajo. Pestañeé confundido, las palabras se me resbalaron, no me llegaron. No podía ser.

"¿Qué?" Estaba bien el justificar "Perdón" Belleza era dolor "No te escuche bien" Amor era tortura.

"Si lo hiciste" Y esa cálida red de apoyo se transformó en un iceberg "No quiero hablar de eso" Uno con el que me estrelle.

"Pero" Se hundió.

"Choromatsu" Quemó "¿Podemos solo mirar la película?" Otra vez con evasión, su brazo me sostuvo por los hombros como si temiese que me fuese a esfumar "Por favor" Me lo rogo "Quiero tener una cita normal contigo sin que él este al medio de cada conversación"

"Está bien" Musite "Pero más adelante me lo tendrás que explicar bien" En su rostro no existió un mapa de satisfacción; de todas maneras, él accedió.

"Moulin Rouge" fue la cinta que Osomatsu había elegido; un musical. Y aunque no eran de mi gusto las tramas tan poco realistas y empalagosas, el verla a su lado, con su pecho cual protección, con sus manos trazando mimos sobre mi cabello real, con una ropa que me permitía apartarme del relleno y las fajas, con un rostro asquerosamente natural, con besos tiernos sobre la frente, y risas compartidas en la oscuridad. Se sintió…

¿Bien? No.

Se sintió correcto.

Cada cosa que el de hebras rubias provocaba en mí se profesaba de esa manera, como si él fuese el escritor de aquel hostigoso musical y yo la hermosa protagonista, la preciosa chica cuyo desenlace era trágico y mortal. No era complicado de adivinar.

A veces era difícil el respirar.

A su lado era sencillo.

Un par más de latas de cerveza fueron consumidas en el resto del filme, el más alto no parecía estarle prestando verdadera atención a la trama, yo tampoco lo estaba haciendo, nuestras manos estaban ocupadas en un agarre secreto; casi profano. ¿Aquello era engaño? Estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Osomatsu, estaba entendiendo los míos; los de Choromi o Choromatsu, no obstante, era ajeno a los de mi pareja, solo poseía la certeza de que se degustaba conmigo al ser la muñeca más bonita del lugar, al ser el premio a la obediencia. No era tiempo para pensar. Más tarde lo tendría que confrontar; no mientras existiese el amor en rojo, no mientras estuviese en la televisión _come what may._ No mientras me permitiese fantasear con él.

"Mi bella Choromi" Fue el eco que resonó por la habitación "Mi dulce Choromatsu" Las luces se transformaron en un precioso escarlata, la atmósfera, el respirar, el sentir "¿No te gustaría quedarte a mi lado de esta manera?" Esa tarde cambio "Solo un poco más" Aquella era una pregunta a la que me negaba a responder.

"Sabes que no puedo" El anillo en mi dedo fue una cadena que se profeso densa, que ahogo a mi corazón "No mientras él me necesite"

"No tienes por que convertirte en el reemplazo de Ichimatsu" Fue crudo "No tienes que sacrificar tu personalidad por una especie de deuda" Fue áspero "Karamatsu ni siquiera lo va a apreciar" Fue verdad.

"No estoy haciendo nada de lo que dices" Me mentí; lo haría mil veces más "Y creo que la cita se terminó" Fue lo que la ira exclamo, sin embargo, antes de que me pudiese levantar para escapar de aquel apartamento entretejidos de ilusiones que se me privarían. Que me matarían.

Celos.

"Bien" Una canción. Ira "Entonces" Un ardiente y apasionado tango "Deberías" Traición. Fue lo que empezó a sonar producto de la película "Bailar conmigo" Con el corazón revestido en llamas y goteando envidia no puede haber confianza, sin confianza no es posible que subsista el amor.

"No debería" Celos "Debo regresar con él" ¡Sí! "Hablo enserio" Celos.

Te enloquecerán.

El de cabellos rubios no me dio tiempo para reaccionar al tomarme de la cintura en el primer verso, la camisa se arrugo entre sus manos, nuestras piernas se deslizaron, las caderas se rozaron. Fue caliente. Nuestra respiración se había fundido en la boca ajena, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo había comenzado a arder, a clamar por él.

Osomatsu.

Fue como si mis sentidos fuesen incapaces de buscar algo más; esos malditos y tentadores ojos, esas palabras brutalmente dulces, y esos brazos que me sostenían para que acariciase la verdad. No me habían dejado pensar. Sus labios se apoyaron en mi cuello, los míos se juntaron reprimiendo un jadeo, su mano descendió hacia mis muslos para volver a subir a mi cintura. Esta era la primera vez. El aire y el tiempo se paralizaron, la sangre me erupciono, el estómago me cosquilleo.

"Y yo que te quiero tanto" Fue lo que murmullo "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Me sentí cómodo en mi propia piel, sin tacones ni debilidad, sin engaños, sin inseguridad "Me dejaste, me dejaste" El más alto me dio vueltas para abrazar mi vientre, sus manos encajaron en el desecho en el que me había transformado "El alma se me fue, se me fue el corazón" Nos movimos al compás. Me derretí entre sus brazos, me deshice en él "Ya no tengo ganas de vivir, porque no te puedo convencer" Sus ojos fueron los que me atraparon otra vez, sus palabras tatuándose en mi piel "Que no te vendas Choromi"

"Esto" Mordió mi oreja.

La velocidad de la música aumento, la sangre me ardió, los recuerdos; sus ojos azules, sus palabras, la violencia, el reemplazo. Belleza era dolor y amor era tortura, odiarse estaba bien, yo no. No, no podía.

¡Basta!

"Choromi" Me rompí en él "¿Por qué mi corazón está llorando?" Morí por él "Son emociones contra las que no puedo luchar" Me derretí en él, me ahogué "No tienes que poner esa luz roja" Perecí para volver a nacer "No tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche" Dolor, amor, pasión, violencia "Choromi" Una herida en el corazón, una vuelta más, la última del compás "Choromatsu" De un empujón me aparto "Este es tu tango" La música y las luces se apagaron para mí.

Nada excepto oscuridad, un tango y la verdad.

Lo entendí.

Nunca sería suficiente.

Ni las torres de oro más altas, ni la fortuna más codiciada, ni la mujer más hermosa o el matrimonio de envidiar, nada de eso contentaría al mafioso de ojos azules, porque el brillo y la calidez de esas orbes ya le pertenecían a alguien más. A un hombre que lastimaba y apartaba con el filo de su lengua, a quien no había sido capaz de manipular. Era hora de que aquel lio se pusiera en el tema final. ¡No más!

"Sé que él no me ama" Fue lo que finalmente me atreví a confesarle a Osomatsu "Supongo que lo he comprendido desde hace un largo tiempo" Me quedé estático en medio de la sala "Sin embargo, era tan divertido y embriagador jugar a ser la mujer de su mafia" Encogí la cara con vergüenza "Me hacía sentir" No pude terminar.

"Especial" Él siempre infería por mí.

"Sí" Lo analice "Especial" Las repetí como si de esa manera las pudiese comprender. Hacer real.

Estar con aquel hombre era surreal; él había sido capaz de quemar hasta el último trozo de mi identidad; de un chico que se odiaba para convertirlo en la envidia de los demás. Y aquella sensación de admiración y el amor propio con los que me engaño me fascinaron, eran un vicio del que no me había querido rehabilitar, no obstante, esté era letal y había llegado la hora de despertar. No me podía casar con quien no me valoraba. Después de todo, Choromi era espectacular, y la dama más bonita del lugar merecía dicho reconocimiento. Por mí. Por él. Por ella.

"¿Lo vas a dejar?" Sus palabras escaparon suaves; casi con temor a ser pronunciadas "Tú" Estas no me llegaron "¿Lo harás?" Se me rompieron entre las manos.

"No" La deuda escarlata aún palpitada en un pecho carente de corazón.

"¿No te puedo convencer?" Me limite a sonreír "¿Mi amor no es suficiente para ti?" Con un gesto de mano lo silencie; recobrando la compostura. Con elegancia. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Nada que perdonar.

Estaba bien no saber quien era, estaba bien no ser perfecto; era vivir, era sentir, eran tan humano. Era tan Choromatsu.

"No es eso" Musite acercándome, él se apartó hacia el sofá "Me ha costado mucho ganarme mi lugar en su mafia, demostrarle al mundo que Choromi es una mujer con habilidades impresionantes para el combate y para el negocio"

"Entonces se trata de apariencias" Bufo.

"Solo escucha" Lo regañe "Ichimatsu siempre ha sido su apoyo, sin él ese hombre se está desmoronando y está dejando que el resto del imperio se vea arrastrado por sus malas decisiones" Fui firme "En ese lugar están mis amigos" No vulnerable "Esta mi familia" Azul y amarillo "Si hay algo en lo que yo lo pueda ayudar para eclipsar el daño lo voy a hacer" Con seguridad "Porque Choromi es la imagen y Choromatsu la cabeza" Y era tan ridículo como una mala sátira "Puedo hacer algo con ellos dos" Quise reír por la ironía.

"Por favor no te quedes en ese lugar" Sus manos me acunaron "Él nunca te va a valorar" Fue una disfrazada suplica "Yo lo haré"

"Osomatsu yo no te amo" Fue brutalidad policial.

"Yo" En un instante su rostro se deformo en decepción al igual que nuestro agarre de manos "Lo entiendo" Sus facciones se trataron de ocultar bajo esos rebeldes cabellos; sus ojos se cerraron.

Era mi tango.

"No te amo" Le repetí pisando los fragmentos de su corazón "Pero" Una chispa "Me gustaría poder llegar a hacerlo" Fue el drama que encendió.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó, con una linda sonrisa torpe y una respiración agitada "¿Yo te gusto?" Él no era sutil "¿En sentido romántico?" Aquello me fascinaba "Te gusto ¿Verdad?" De todas maneras "Si te haces la difícil no más" El rostro me ardió.

"No te ilusiones tanto" Aunque le dije aquello consentí que un par de fuertes brazos me acunasen "Necesito hablar con Karamatsu antes" Musite en contra de su poleron, su aliento acaricio mis cabellos "Debo ser claro, puedo continuar como su apoyo en esta mafia, puedo ser Choromi porque es a ella a quien respetan" La garganta en un nudo se me convirtió.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero" Fue imposible de desatar "Pero no me puedo casar con alguien que está enamorado de la farsa que él mismo creo" Lo rompí "No puedo permitir que me trate de esa manera, con tan poco respeto hacia quien soy en realidad" Lo quemé "Choromatsu es débil, lo comprendo" Me aferre a ese ridículo logo de pino al medio de su poleron "Pero es Choromatsu quien me hizo hoy lo que soy" Un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

"No es la respuesta que quería" Una sonrisa cálida "Me conformo" Fue lo único que necesite. Tenía cariño y seguridad. Con el de orbes azules fueron imposibles de conseguir. De comprar.

"Aún no lo entiendo" Alcé el mentón; me encontré atrapado otra vez entre esos encantadores ojos rojos y raíces rubias "¿Por qué has insistido tanto en alguien como yo?" Fue casi una mofa mi pregunta "Es decir, mírame" Despectivo.

"Eso hago" Un roce de narices "Siempre te estoy observando"

"No tengo claro absolutamente nada" Fue lo que balbuceé, rodeando su cintura con un par de esqueléticos brazos "¿Cómo puedo interesarte?" Detestaba en lo que él me había transformado, en lo que yo mismo me había dejado hacer.

"Eres increíble" Era difícil "Eres hermoso" Y sin importar las veces que sus labios me mintieran con una amarga verdad yo continuaría desistiendo, las palabras y los piropos me continuarían resbalando. Era un desastre; aunque quería cambiar.

Era mi tango.

"Hablo enserio" Le gruñí, el corazón me palpito hacía un ritmo y en un lugar que ya lo había olvidado, las piernas me trepitaron entre sus manos, consentí que sus palmas me recorrieran hasta destrozarme "Debe de haber alguna razón inicial"

"Bueno" Musito desviando la mirada "Te dije que Karamatsu fue quien me trato de asesinar en un comienzo" Hubo una incomoda pausa, sus movimientos flagelaron en aquella danza de coquetería y seducción "¿Verdad?"

"Sí" Me limite.

"Pues tú fuiste quien me salvo de él, Choromatsu" La respiración entre nosotros dos se escapó, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y la cabeza me azoto, con lluvia, con aroma a pólvora y gritos entre los truenos de amatista.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno" ¿Belleza era pasión? "Choromi lo hizo" Amor era dolor.

El tango de Choromi.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Debo decir que este fue mi capítulo favorito de escribir por todas las referencias, hace bastante quería pone explicitamente la canción del tango; usted lo encuentra como el tango de Roxanne. Y nada, soy una mamá orgullosa.

Espero que le haya gustado.

Muchisimas gracias por leer y por toda la paciencia, me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de gente que lo esperaba.

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
